Chasing for Life, Racing from Death (KTA)
by Oddity Empress
Summary: Follow the life of a reincarnated soul as a racing turbofox. With no knowledge of what timeline or what stage the war between Bots and Cons are in. She must then learn to fight to survive as her life of being a racer gets blown up and nothing is left of it. Even the one mech that knows about her intelligence is gone. Does she turn to the Bots or the Cons for survival? Rating upped.
1. Dare - Stan Bush

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **Vornlings - yearlings (Age between a year to two years old)**

 **Also, Im going to use a mix of canon and fandom things so bare with me. I have looked around and done my research.**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I do not own Transformers, only the the OCs**

* * *

 _"Fortunately, I know a delicate lock-picking technique."_

— _Optimus Prime, just before blasting a door apart._

 _ **Megatron:**_ _"You're either lying... or you're stupid."_

 _ **Starscream:**_ _"I'm stupid! I'm stupid!"_

— _"Triple Takeover"_

* * *

"Boltgear, come look at this one. Her coloration is odd." She could feel what would be rather long ears twitch to the sound of someone's voice. That was weird, her ears shouldn't be that long or be able to move like they were with every little sound. The sounds of air whooshing, metal grinding against metal, and even what seemed like a very faint humming or thrumming sound.

Argh, why can't she open her eyes or even move correctly? It was like they were glued shut and her whole body felt sluggish. They even felt heavy every time she tried to open them. If she could get them open she could see where she was. Just trying to get her eyes open was tiring her out more than it should. Maybe she should rest like her body was wanting her too.

"We wont get much from her, Notch. No bot will pay a decent amount for her and her discoloration. Now her siblings look like they will grow to be fine racing turbofoxes. We may have found the turbofoxes we've been trying to breed for." Boltgear stated. Siblings? No, she only had one and he was older than her by two years. She didn't have siblings. Then it hit her what the man said and that's when things started to connect.

She was shocked. She was a turbofox. A FUCKING TURBOFOX! How? How did this happen? Oh, she's seen the shows and knew of the movies for Transformers, even like some of the characters, but to be a mechanical being was just, just. Honestly, she didn't know what to think seeing as their were no words to describe this. There were so many versions that she didn't even know which one she has been reborn into.

But, it did explain so much. She was a sparkling, their version of a newborn. That's why she couldn't move without putting every ouch of strength she had just to move one leg. It was because she had very little strength to begin with. Wait…what was so wrong with her coloration?

"Well, we could sell her to the pits, let them train her for a fight once she's grown some." Notch suggested. Oh dear god no, not the Pits! She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet the infamous warlord Megatron.

"She is a rather oddity of a turbofox. Her size just shows how big she'll get. The pits are always looking for unusual things, we could get a decent price by going that way." Boltgear stated thinking it over, NO! Please no! She would die within the first few minutes in the arena. Especially knowing just which bots came from there. "Eh, I don't know, the pits are more for vicious animals and a turbofox just isn't that vicious."

She knew she was panicking, she knew she shouldn't, but they kept saying The Pits. All she knew was she had to do something. Quick. Though, it was weird that she could understand them when only having known English in her last life, but that was something she could think over later. She struggled to get her eyes to open, hoping that would gain their attention. No way in hell was she going to be reborn just to be killed in a short time of living again. Fuck that.

"Hey, Boltgear, look!" Notch said waving a servo to the mech that had been turning to leave. "She's trying to online her optics."

"The turbofox shouldn't even be able to. Not for another few meta-cycles." Boltgear stated but did look closer to the turbofox that was trying. They were indeed opening, slowly, but as they were. Her optics flickered with amber colored light from what he could see of the small opening slits. "Amber color. Another oddity. Primus sure did make you one peculiar turbofox."

She heard the shifting of metal and could kind of see shapes but they were so blurry that it was hard to see one bot to the next. God was this tiring to have done and she felt what little she had been able to open of her eyes lid shut close once more. They were just so heavy.

"Make sure this batch starts training within the next vorn." Boltgear ordered turning to the mech next to him. "We should have another batch close to being sparked within the next few cycles or so. Make sure those four get back to Furywave once your done checking them over."

"Aye, Aye, Sir." Notch nodded to his boss, who had left to go look over the training of the vornlings. "Alright little foxlings, now, you're not going to like this much, but it has to be done." She heard a cry to her right. With her eyes not wanting to open she had no clue as to what was happening. All she knew was that it probably belonged to her new sibling.

It was after low mutterings that the cry of stopped. That gained her attention as to what could have happened. Then it was her turn to give out a startled cry, her new body jerked awkwardly as she was lifted into the air by a pair of hands. Warm hands at that.

"A fighter I see. And heavy, but your brothers are heavier." Notch muttered using one servo to hold the foxling easily while the other typed up the information he needed. "Carrier; Furywave. Sire; Bluefire. Only femme of the batch and youngest of the four foxlings. Odd coloration; maroon shade of red. Odd optic coloration; amber. Healthy weight for her large size." Here she was tilted up than down, side to side, and flipped over each movement earning a cry of protest.

"For such oddities, you don't look faulty or defective." he muttered looking the foxling over some more. "Hmm, we will see soon enough once you've grown some." he set the femme foxling down to pick up another to put information into the archive for his boss. Once he gathered all of what he needed, she felt herself once again being picked up. Only this time, they were being carried to some place.

She could feel something coming closer and closer, the feeling of anxiety and worry bleeding into her. How could she have forgotten this important fact. Now that she was a mechanical being, she held a spark and not a heart anymore. Those feelings she could feel were coming from her new mother, or as the man kept saying, her carrier. This was something she knew she would have to get use to hearing now, these terms so different than what she could remember. Father was sire, mother was carrier, heck even the male to mech and female to femme now.

The man, mech, set the four down on the ground gently, the feelings flowing through her were making her dizzy, she was not used to being able to feel any other beings emotions. Her carrier knew this mech, trusted him with her sparklings, but that didn't stop the worry or the great relief that came rushing through the bond as she set her sights on her little ones. Quickly the reincarnated soul could feel gentle nudges as her carrier herded the four into her once she laid down by them.

This bond was a weird experience to say. To feel her carrier like she was, was actually kind of nice. More so when feelings of soothing and calm was sent over the bond making her already tired being even more ready to sleep. She felt so safe, safer than she ever felt before with this bond that cybertronians have. Only, turbofoxes were considered non-sentient with no spark. Also was the fact that their had been no cannon saying of racing turbofoxes either.

Her mind slowed down cutting her off of her thought process of all these new things that she was learning. How was she even going to learn the time of when the war become full-blown. Was she even going to survive?! Furywave purred, licking her stubborn femmeling, feeling that her youngest was not yet in recharge like her brothers. That was the last she heard as darkness clamed her.

* * *

" **Hurry up you two! We need to leave." Mom shouted gathering her keys and giving a quick kiss to her husband. "Brandon, Zoe!"**

" **Coming!" Zoe called back stomping down the stairs with her older brother behind her. At the last step she tripped over her gown and landing face first on the floor. "Does the floor taste good there, Zoe?" she flipped to her side to glare at her brother. "Yeah, you want a taste?"**

" **Alright you two, we don't want to be late now do we?" Mom stated helping her daughter up to look over her youngest. "In the car, shoo." Brandon gave his mom a salute then side-stepped to leave. Zoe quickly followed after humming to get her voice warmed up.**

 **Twenty minutes later Zoe was racing to the stage seeing her chorus group getting ready. 'Hey guys!"**

" **You're just in time! Your voice warmed up?" Zach asked.**

" **Yeap, did that while on my way here." she answered.**

" **Alright students." Miss Hunter said walking over to the small group and looking them over with a sad smile. "Congratulations. You four have made this teacher very proud" she stated looking into each of her four graduating students. Zach, Mark, Zoe, and Melody. "Its time. You've practiced this song so you'll do just fine." She gave each a hug at they went to which they returned full heartily.**

She was nudged awake. That was right, her name in the last life was Zoe. Only she's gained a new one, Siren. She had gained it by singing songs that she remembered from her precious life. The bot that would come in at times would hear her, only to him she made the usual animal sounds.

 _Come, my little ones. It is time to fuel._ she gave a yawn, jaws stretching wide as she worked to get on her four paws, pedes now, to sit and wait.

She was glad to have been born like this and not some of the stories she had read. It would have sucked trying to relearn how to walk on four legs instead of two as a full grown turbofox. It was also good this way to learn that when her carrier said fuel, it meant that she had her energon and was now going to distribute it to them. At first, Siren thought nothing of it when she couldn't see feeling at times a nudge and a click at the center of her chest. A flow of what she now knows as energon filling her up.

When she was finally able to fully open her eyes for longer than a minute at most she found out what the click sound and nudge feeling was that was felt in the center of her chest. Her carrier Furywave, had just finished her cube of energon the mech, Howler, had set down for her. Turning she went to the first of her foxlings to see waiting, which happened to be Siren since her siblings were still unsure of there own pedes.

Siren watched the chest plating of her carrier split and open to reveal a small circle opening. The opening then snaked out in a short tube to latch onto Siren's own opened chest plating having learned to open it. The click sounded and the flow of energon began. The flow stopped after a minute and Siren felt warmly full as her carrier unlatch the tubing and her chest plating closed back up to move to another foxling to fuel.

Siren vented happily, that was another thing she was getting use to, venting instead of breathing was different. Looking around she found Howler working around the stable that housed them. Howler she found was one of the helpers that handled feeding, cleaning the stables, and made sure things were in order once he was done. She like the mech, he was smaller than the other bots that wondered by the stable, but had an upbeat attitude.

So, she made her way over to the handler and pawed at his leg. He grinned down at her as he kneeled to pet her helm. "How's Siren doing this cycle, hmm? Those brother's of your's not giving you any trouble?" she gave a yip glancing back to her three other siblings that struggled to stay standing as they played. Howler gave a chuckle picking up the empty cube. "Soon the four of you will be able to go see the outside."

That had her long ears perking, the mech having seen this gave another chuckle. "Just wait a little longer." Siren grumbled in her animal noises that the mech didn't take notice of. "I'll see you later. Once you little ones can start fueling yourself, I'll bring an oil cake with me." Hmm, something new to try.

It was then she was tackled to the ground. _Hey, hey, hey! Spark-sister come play!_ the oldest of the four yipped happily. His designation was Coreshock and just like their carrier and siblings he held the same pale blue coloration and yellow eyes, optics. She really needed to work on these new terms.

The second oldest of the bunch was given Eclipse while the third brother was Stormslide. Even though she was nearly twenty when she died, she couldn't help but let the childish feeling out as she joined in the rough play of her brothers. _Spark-sister!_ she turned to get nipped in the shoulder plating by Eclipse. _Ohh! Now you've done it, spark-brother._ Stormslide laughed watching as Siren chased the one who nipped her down.

Out of the four, Siren noticed she was the fastest, easily chasing and getting them back within seconds. What she didn't know was the bots that worked in the building could see this as well. As the time past with them growing in size and weight it came time for them to fuel themselves. Her brothers were hesitant to fuel themselves having only known the way Carrier feed them but she on the other servo, ha she did it, remembered what it was like to feed herself.

Her ears, audials finials, perked at the pedefalls of a familiar mech heading this way. She knew it was around this time when their energon was given. Another reason for the transition was the fact they were going through a growth spurt and were needing more fuel than what Furywave could give now.

"Alright foxlings, time for refuel." Howler said setting down four cubes that were half the size to the cube Furywave took. Siren didn't wait, she was hungry, and went up to the cube. Her brothers waited watching her, not sure what to make of the cubes and were willing to wait for Furywave to feed them. She put her long muzzle closer to the pink liquid and took a sniff. Energon smelled almost like ozone and with a flick of her glossa she found it held a sweet taste, not much, like a hint of sweetness. Howler to her smelled just like the energon with a slight mix of oil and rubber.

She looked back to her carrier and brother, who were watching Furywave walk right past them in confusion. _Spark-brothers, come fuel up._

 _Carrier fuels us. Why is carrier not doing so?_ Coreshock asked with a whine.

 _Maybe because carrier cant give us the fuel we need now. We have grown much since being sparked._ Siren stated though she could tell her explanation didn't comprehend with her brothers. For some reason she could understand things yet her own siblings could only hold the basics of doing so. After spending much time around cybertronians and their terms she was starting to use them and remember to use them. _Come on spark-brothers, come over and try it, you'll like this better anyway._

Stormslide glanced between his siblings as he went over to a cube to sniff and lick it. His long audial finials perked and he ravage the energon making the last two siblings come over to try it. Siren went back to her cube as her brothers discovered the taste of energon for the first time.

"Oh, hey Boltgear, come by to see the foxlings?" Howler asked seeing the owner looking into the holding stable.

"Yeah, wanted to see the Oddity that was sparked three orns ago. I have to see what I'm going to keep for training and which ones go to be sold. I can already see two that will be put on the list to be sold." Boltgear stated watching the maroon foxling before moving onto the other three.

Siren was shocked to hear what he said. There really was turbofox racing and Boltgear was one of those owners that bred, trained, and raced turbofoxes. What would happen to those that were sold? She knew in cannon forums that Mirage was a known rich mech that would hunt turbofoxes. Oh…that was probably what would happen to those that were sold. So it was either be trained to win races with other turbofoxes or be sold to be hunted down. Makes the thought of being sold to the pits more likable, somewhat, it would still lead to her death.

What did she have to show that she was one of those that would be kept? Racing needed speed but also stamina to keep said speed going. But how long were these tracks? What kind of ground was the track?

"Well, I and the others around here can tell you, Siren, here has some speed under her pedes." Howler stated gaining the owners attention to the foxling femme. "She may have some oddities but she has the speed."

"But does she have the stamina? That's why I bred Bluefire and Furywave. Bluefire has speed but tires quickly while Furywave has the stamina to keep going but her speed is just not there." Boltgear stated looking over the large foxling femme. "Then there's the size of Furywave's batch. All of them are the largest foxlings I have ever seen."

Howler nodded in agreement. "Their appetite is large also. I bet you by the time these four are vornlings they'll be larger than their carrier and probably still growing."

"That's the problem. I may have the one turbofox I've been trying to breed for in this batch but if they grow too big I wont be able to race them." Boltgear stated.

Howler gave the mech a grin. "But there is no set limit of the size of a turbofox."

Boltgear rolled his optics. "By the time they are full grown and ready to race I'll be called out for their large size. They'll think I did something to alter their CNA. Even more so if the Oddity is kept."

"Then get the board to come get a look at her. Have the vet and breeder that had the two turbofoxes breed and that this was the result of said breeding pair. If you can convince the board that the foxlings were not altered in any way, than you should be fine." Howler stated to which had Boltgear thinking.

"If I decided to keep the Oddity by the seventh orn that is." Boltgear replied giving the handler a nod before leaving to look into the next stable pen. Siren whined lowly, too low for Howler to hear, and laid down in the same spot she had been when taking her energon. If only she knew how long an orn was. The mech already stated that they were three orns old. So that left four orns left before her fate was decided.

"What's the matter foxling?" Howler asked picking up the empty cubes. Siren gave another whine earning her brothers attention to the fact she was distressed. Did they even know what was going on like she did? Howler's optic ridges drew together in concern for the foxling and he kneeled. "Hey, Siren, what's wrong? Is the energon not agreeing with you? Maybe I should call the vet."

She gave another whine when she caught sight of Boltgear making the mech kneeled next to her, look to where she was staring. His optics widen as he looked back to the foxling. "You heard and understood?" she just looked the bot in his optics and whined. Argh, if only she could speak! "But that's impossible."

Yeah, just her luck. Howler stood up eyeing the foxling, her own amber optic following him as he left. Throughout the rest of his cycle, Howler would glance into the stable pen to see the foxling femme. Each time he did she looked to him knowing he was there even if the tall half door kept him from being seen. There was no denying the look of intelligence in the foxlings gaze and it unnerved the mech.

How did he not see it before? Unlike the foxlings sibling who did the normal things turbofoxes did, such as play and just animal stuff. Siren, he did see the foxling play with the others, but now that he could see it, the mech did see the planning, the watching, the sign of being able to think. That and he should have known the moment she did with her way of singing that made him think she was speaking in the forms of yips, barks, and small howls.

He decided to test it out when he came the next cycle with the daily energon. Siren woke up with the smell of energon and the pedefalls of Howler. She didn't know if the mech would continue to deny that she indeed knew what Boltgear had been meaning. That was until she found the mech kneeling in front of her with an unreadable look.

"If you really understand what was being said yestercycle, then you know that your on a time limit." She didn't know what to do other than nodded slightly. Howler had seen the nod and frowned, if this foxling knew what had been said then she knows that she would need to work hard. "Do you know what you were bred for?"

This time she gave a nod and a shake of her helm showing she somewhat got the jest. "Boltgear is the bot that decides if you're worthy to keep and trained to race. He's the owner of this place called Wild Pride Stables." So basically like a thoroughbred horse, just as she thought. "If you don't impress the boss, then you're put up for auction to see if any other racing owner wants to try and see if you're worth the time and effort. If none do, then your sold either to the rich that use turbofoxes as sport to hunt or become a pet to somebot." Well, at least she found out more of what could happen to her.

"If you prove you're worth as a quality investment while you're trained then you go on to be put in races." Howler stated thinking with a small smile. "You and your siblings will be able to go outside today for the first time. Fuel up, don't worry foxling, Old Howler will help you." Siren looked into the mechs blue optics and could see the honesty the mech had stated. In return, she gave a purr and went up to rub along the mechs leg. "If not, I can always use a companion."

* * *

Since that cycle when Howler took notice of her and the intellect she held that was unusual for any turbofox, he would stay late after work to teach her things. One was how to read cybertronian words which took many tries for one symbol but she's master a good portion and was able to pick out words better each time. Howler was patient with her even if it was one sided but she made sure to let him know when she couldn't get it and when she did.

It was also during these teachings he gave that she learned the frame of time they used. Siren now knew how long she had before Boltgear made his decision on which foxling would stay to be trained for the races and which ones would go. Each cycle brought her closer and closer to that day and it scared her. Thanks to that mech she had more of a grip of what would happen to her and be able to understand it.

"Alright, spell out what color is this one?" Howler asked holding up the datapad with the color of red on it as a picture. Siren looked down at her own datapad seeing their alphabet symbols that she could chose from. She knew what each symbol held as a letter and picked the three symbols that spelled out red. The mechs blue optics brighten as a grin cracked his faceplates. "You've gotten a good handle on this don't you?"

Siren purred wishing she could at least smile but her frame just wasn't designed with that in mind. Howler moved onto the next section that should simple mathematics. One plus one equals two, that type of simple stuff seeing as the way they write their numbers were different than what she was use to.

"I'll let you in on a secret foxling." Howler said making Siren turn to look up at the sitting mech with a tilt of her helm. "I'm a lot older than most around here know." By how old are you then? The mech looked to the datapad with a small smile as if remembering times past. "Most bots cant read this anymore. Many call it the Language of the Primes."

Siren could only blink at being told that. Just where in the timeline was she if this mech was teaching her to read and understand Language of the Primes? Just how old was Howler if he could read, even to Cybertronians other than the newer Primes, ancient cyberglyphics? Those questions would remain unanswered.

Howler vented picking up the datapad near the foxlings pedes. "I'll see you tomorrow foxling." he said rubbing the top of her helm to which she purred before she watched him leave.

* * *

 **I will warn you readers, that things wont pick up for a bit. Im trying to** **establish this new concept of Turbofoxes also being the Cybertronian version of Thoroughbred racing. The Wiki says that they are very fast and so it go me to think, what if their were some Cybertronians that bred and raced Turbofoxes, and so this was created.**

 **Also, if my readers would be so kind. Make some titles for the racing tracks. Example - Blue Grass Stakes, Breeder's Cup series, Kentucky Derby. I know a few that could be named but that's a lot of races to name. It would help me out tremendously.**

 **Read & Review.**


	2. Lean On - Major Lazer & DJ Snake

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **Vixen - aging from 2 to first breeding (Female turbofox)**

 **Brute - aging from 2 to first breeding (Male turbofox)**

* * *

 _ **As the Decepticons squabble instead of mowing down the defenseless Autobots...**_

 _ **Rodimus Prime:**_ _"We should have been molten by now. What's going on up there?"_

 _ **Ultra Magnus:**_ _"Sloppiness. Disorganization. As I've tried to teach you, undisciplined thinking can make even the simplest task impossible!"_

— _**"Five Faces of Darkness**_

 _ **Rumble:**_ _"Nice scenery."_

 _ **Scavenger:**_ _"Yeah, let's waste it! I hate nice things."_

— _**"Microbots"**_

* * *

The day came that Siren had been waiting for. At seven orns old, her brothers and she were nearly as big as their carrier and what Howler informed her, they still had another six orns and a growth spurt left before they were considered full grown size. At two vorns old they would be classified as adult turbofoxes and start their racing career six orns later. Only for ten vorns would she be racing, that what the limit for turbofoxes. Then if she showed great talent and skill, they would give her the title of breeder to see if her off-springs would be born with the skill or more depending on the stud they bred with her.

That was something she didn't want to think about yet. Nor looking forward to in the vorns to come.

Boltgear watched all of that vorn's batch of foxlings as they played outside in the open paddocks. Just two orns ago they had split the foxlings from their carriers and put them in their own stable pens. Each one held the same coloration but the one. His optics studied her the longest having spent much time taking in each foxling, determinating their value. He could see that even with the size of Furywave's batch they showed the most value to be kept, even the Oddity.

Notch stood next to the owner with a datapad in servo, waiting to put the foxlings on the list that would be sold off. "All of Nightshade's batch can go. I haven't seen anything to show they have worth." Boltgear stated as Notch put the three foxlings on the list. "Vocalize's youngest goes. Keep Demotist's only foxling, she shows to be a decent racer."

Notch looked up taking in the four of Furywave's batch. "What of Furywave's batch?"

Boltgear didn't rely at first, thinking over which foxling to keep and to sell. "Put the two middle foxlings on the list, they may have size but I have yet to see any promise from them." Notch nodded before glancing at the maroon foxling, who sat at the far end of the open pasture watching them in turn. "What of the Oddity, sir?"

Boltgear glanced to the foxling in question as well with a hum. "She stays. I've been watching the Oddity and can see much promise with her. Her and the eldest foxling show just what I've been breeding for. Bluefire's speed and Furywave's stamina." the mech turned to leave with Notch following after. "In the next vorn and a half we'll see just which of the two from Furywave's batch outshines the other. Oh, Bluefire and Furywave are to be paired again in the next heat cycle."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

After that day, Siren would never see two of her brothers. She wanted to cry knowing she had not been able to give a form of goodbye at least. No, they had been taken back to their stable pens and the next day she never saw them again when put in the open paddocks. It helped some to know that Coreshock would still be with her, but as time drew closer for training she saw him less and less.

In the last three orns they were given simple training. Learning to be loaded into a small shuttle, then they had to get over the flying around bit. When that happened the first time, Siren flipped out so bad, the vet that went with just for things like this, had to sedated her in a low dose. Then she had to get use to a magnetized saddle that was place just behind her shoulder joints and the weight of a rider a little afterwards. Siren even learned to be led by a halter and reins. It took her many times to not feel so oppressed by it, knowing that this was to be her life as a racer.

To be thought a simple creature with no thought of mind or feelings. Her life was controlled now by her owner. It made everything weigh more heavily on Siren knowing that if she screwed up once, she could be sold to be hunted for sport. She knew that may have been exaggerating, but knew what was demanded of her since her creation. Siren would make sure she put forth everything she had to stay alive.

She was able to see Howler at times, which made her happy during those short times he had been able to greet her, but with him being station in the carrier building Siren only saw the mech in passing. Her new handler was a femme designated Phasewing. Siren also found that this femme was the head handler for all stables.

The femme was silent as she worked only going about her job of caring for the foxlings that were nearing vornling stage. Siren was starting to feel lonely, having been taken away from her carrier and her brothers. Howler being too busy doing his job in the carriers building to visit much and continue his teachings for her. Trying to get the turbofoxes on either side of her to talk was useless as they held the same simple thoughts her brothers held, so it grew tiring. Even when in the open paddock they only wanted to play, something Siren could only do for so long.

She was glad the time came for training. At least then she could put all of her focus into it. If she held the intellect she did then she could use it to her advantage on the race track. Her plan was to show Boltgear that she was more than worthy to be kept. That she wasn't just the Oddity they designated her with, but the gem he had been wanting.

A femme of light blue and dark gold coloration stepped into Siren's stable pen with the riding gear in her servos. Siren stood quickly as the femme clipped the reins to the halter before moving to magnetize the saddle. "Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever had a turbofox this calm." her handler said as a chuckle from the entrance made the femme turn to the head handler.

"Oddity is an oddity that's for sure. Everything about that turbofox is an oddity." Phasewing stated looking over Siren. "All I can say is, Primus must have something planned for this turbofox. Alright, go on Aquatalon, Switchshot is probably waiting to start the vornling's training."

The femme, Aquatalon, nodded and lead Siren to the tracks that would hold her training. Siren made sure to take in all that she saw starting to feel excited by it. She had accepted that this would be her life for now on, it was a little depressing, but she was making do to what she was born into.

Aquatalon halted near a taller femme who held a datapad, three other turbofoxes waiting with handlers. The femme had black coloration with accents of white and red. Siren glanced to the others and could see just how large she was next to the three foxes. Standing at least two to three feet taller, she was a damn giant next to them. Made her wonder how big Coreshock was now since he was a little taller than her even.

"Alright, saddle up jockeys." Switchshot ordered as four minicons moved to get into the saddle.

It was the first time Siren had seen a minicon, these were styled to be slim and weighing lightly on her back, their frame builds perfect for this type of occupation. The minicon that sat on her back was Jetway, a light grey colored mech with silver and green accents. He was one of her favorite riders, his riding style being more on the gentle side. The one jockeys she couldn't stand, liked to use the whip and handled the reins hard, his designation was Embertron, coloration of dark orange and green. Ugly set of colors she might add.

Jetway gave Oddity a light pat on her neck plating, waiting for the call. "I want the first roundabout to be at a trot in a group. At the fourth turn let them loose on the straightaway. Keep them in a pack as they trot."

Jetway gave a nod to the instructions Switchshot gave. The head trainer wanted to see how they moved in the pack for the first time since the start of training, one for any hint of aggressive actions to other turbofoxes. The other to get the vornlings use to running in packs like this to even larger. This was the hardest part for Turbofoxes to get done which always made top priority for the head trainer to get it over and done with.

Her rider urged her into a trot along with the others. Siren began to get excited running with other turbofoxes for the first time. Each new thing that they trained for showed her just how much closer she was getting. Jetway gave Siren a quick pat at the base of her neck telling the she-fox of the good job so far. Before she knew it, the fourth turn was coming and she could feel her frame begin to tense up in readiness for the jump in speed she would do.

It came as Siren felt the mech lean close over her frame in a crouch, urging her into a full out gallop in a shout of 'Go'. Four sets of pedes thundered over the metal ground, eating it up like it was nothing, the wind whipped around her frame filling her with glee. She felt like she could do this forever. Gusts of cold air was push in and hot air out from intakes that kicked higher to take on the stress of keeping her core temperature normal.

Keeping her optic forward, she could see the end of the straightaway getting closer each kilk. Without being urged, Siren pushed herself even more, wanting to show just how much speed she had. Even she didn't know just how fast she could go or for how long. It was no longer strange to feel cables coil and uncoil instead of muscles. It had become her life now, something she accepted.

After what seemed like a breem, she felt Jetway pull on the reins making her helm be raised, forcing her to slow back to a trot. She felt a gentle pat come from her rider probably to let her know she did well in the run. Pride filled her at that as Jetway brought her to stop in front of Switchshot with the other three vornling she ran with joining as well. The ran felt so good to her systems that she realized her intakes were barely even taxed from the stress.

Switchshot stared at the maroon vornling with an unreadable face. Siren felt her long audial finials twitch to lay flat but fought it hoping she hadn't done anything to cause her trouble. Switchshot went over and laid a servo on her chassis in thought. Oh no, what was wrong? What did she do? Maybe she should have pulled back some.

"Solus Prime! Jetway, do you even know how far Oddity pulled away?" Another jockey, Solarrun, asked shock clear in his tone.

"No, I wasn't looking back, I thought you were next to me." Jetway answered glancing at the mech that asked.

"The vornlings was like a rocket. Took off at speeds only seen from her sire, Bluefire." Another jockey stated, Glowstar, this one femme.

"Not even hot." Switchshot stated pulling her servo from the vornling's chassis with a grin. She glanced to the minicon. "The vornling had pulled nearly two turbofox lengths away from the pack and if you had let her, Jetway, she would have pulled even further away."

"That means Oddity had her sire's speed. That's the only turbofox I've ever seen that could shoot off like the vornling just did this cycle." Solarrun said looking at the maroon turbofox with interest.

"She may have inherited her sire's speed but the question is, did she inherit her carrier's endurance?" Switchshot said gain the four jockeys attention again. "We shall see in the orns to come."

"Alright, do another round. Same orders as before." Switchshot ordered. "Once done, walked them before letting the handlers take them." the four jockeys nodded and turned the vornlings to do another circuit around. Siren inwardly grinned knowing that she had shown good promise.

* * *

Siren never thought she would have been that happy to just run around an oval, but she was and it wasn't just her that had Bluefire's speed. Coreshock had it too and the two of them had the same endurance of Furywave. It was then she knew that in the races to come, she would have competition in the form of her sibling. It made her think to how she would do in a real race with other turbofoxes and not just the ones she had been running with here. What speed did other owned turbofoxes hold?

Not only that, but who knew Cybertronians held some similar things with Earth? Well, she couldn't really say that since she's only known this tiny part that she lived in. She didn't know what was really happening out beyond the bounds of Wild Pride Stables. For all she knew, the war had not even started or they were in the throes of it with bots beginning to choose sides.

A growl escaped her as she thought. She needed to know in order to prepare. She stopped pacing and stood. What could a turbofox do? Other than their speed, what could she do to even help or did she even want to help? Both sides had done some shitty things each, or would be doing. Then there was the problem of her speaking ability, she wasn't able to only than animal sounds. Made her wish to have been designed like Ravage, at least he could talk.

Intakes worked a little more than usual catching her attention. Only, her focus wasn't quite right either. Her frame felt too small and the heat that was coming off the armor had the air sizzling. Every inch of her being ached and a loud whine left her vocals. Thanks to Howler, she knew what was happened and would be happening for the next meta-cycle or so. She was close to the age for the second growth spurt and just like the first time, it hurt.

The first time she had gone through this, she was only in protoform. The spurt happened and she had armor growing all over her frame to cover her protoform. She was freaked out a little by the process and it was something she never wanted to deal with again. What was also strange was the change of color to her protoframe. It had become steel grey while the armor took over her maroon color making her have duel colors with the maroon being primary and the steel grey showing little.

Her armor felt too tight on her protoform as the armor slowly grew larger to accommodate the growing protoform underneath. Wires tingled with overcharged shoots of electricity causing the ache to be all over her, and the hunger, the hunger was the worse this time around! With training and this growth spurt happening she was having to consume more energon than usual. Thank Primus the handlers could see the signs of the spurt or she would never have been able to keep her energy up.

At least she wasn't the only turbofox going through this painful spurt.

Only, that was just the beginning of her training as she found out the few meta-cycles later once the vet was sure all vornlings had the spurt done and over with. No longer would she run in an oval like track, but several that were designed to twist and turn with the ground at points being littered with dirt and rocks before going back to the smooth metal ground.

Who freaking knew the tracks would actually have organic things on it when the entire plant was a huge metal ball? Here she was thinking that the turf was metal like it was everywhere else from what she has seen and from what she remembered from the shows. Oh, the best track she had to run through had part of it going underground. Yeah, underground, gotta love being a racing turbofox now. At least the underground part was well lit so she wasn't stumbling like a klutz as she ran.

Basically, the first track she spent in the first stages of her training was just getting the vornlings use to racing. In packs, with loud sounds for them to ignore, seeing as it would one cycle be there in the form of crowds, and learning to shoot out from the starting gate. Siren found she had the worst trouble with that. Thanks to both sire and carrier, Siren was able to make up what she lost in her stumbling starts to be back with the pack.

"You've gotten big, Siren." her long audial finials perk at the familiar voice. She let out a loud bark, optics shining bright amber at the mech that walked into her stable pen. Howler was here! It had been too long since she's been in his presence. "You missed me that much, huh?" At that Siren gave him a grumble as he set a datapad in front of her. This brought her tail to whip around in joy.

YES! He was going to spent time with her. A purr worked out of her engine as she rubbed up to the older mechs legs. He gave a chuckle in response and pat her helm. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry I haven't been by. I have something new to teach you Siren. Don't worry, I'll still continue with your previous studies."

Siren tilted her helm at that, but went with it anyways. The symbols this time around were different, simpler to read than what he had taught her before. She looked over to the mech, her optics now level with his sitting frame, and tilt her helm in question. These symbols looked familiar, she tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. The only thing that came to mind was she was now looking at what could possibly be a clue to where in the war she was.

Howler could see this and vent, surprising Siren with just how tired looking the mech was. It wasn't from working type of tired, but of the wearing and weariness of a long life of seeing things. Of what, the turbofox vixen wasn't sure, she only knew that this mech was very old to have known Prime Language.

"It is nothing you need to worry about Siren. It will pass within a couple of deca-cycles." Howler stated giving her jaw a scratch. "I hear that you'll soon being heading to your first race." This perked her attention away from her thoughts of the war. Dear Primus, it really was getting close to her first race being nearly two vorns and a half. Looking down at the datapad she used a grinded down claw to switch the symbols back to what she knew.

Howler waited before leaning a little to read her question. "Well, that's an easy one. The first races of the season start with Nova Cronum and Iacon. Then it's off to Polyhex with Tyger Pax after that. Two meta-cycles off to rest before racing again in Vos."

Siren knew some of those cities, mostly Iacon and Vos. She was scared. Some of those cities were utterly destroyed and she would be racing in those cities. Howler went on. "After Vos, you'll go to Praxus, Altihex, and Kalis with another two meta-cycle rest. The last leg of the races and the ending in this order are Uraya, Tarn, Prothex, and Tyrest." The mech said turning to his datapad to start his teachings.

For the rest of that cycle, well into the night, Howler taught her to read these new symbols. After getting several of them memorized the mech then decided to read a book out loud to her. He had done this towards her many times before, which made Siren let out a soft vent as she relaxed beside the mech. His voice drifted through the air the words flowing smoothly into her audial finials.

She missed these cycles. This calm old mech and his presence. The only one that even guessed that she was able to think and feel just like any cybertronian, how no one else did confused her. Howler had become much like a grandfather to her. He would never know that she thought of him like that. There were times she wished to have been born as cybertronian and not a turbofox. At least cybertronians could form the bonds that linked them together.

It made her wonder why she had been reborn in the first place, as a turbofox even. Did she have a purpose? Of all the turbofoxes here, she was really an oddity with being able to think beyond basics. The question was if she was so different from them, did she have a spark? For the first time since her creation it hit her. In order for conscious thinking one has to have a spark, it was their being, their life, it was what separated them from mechanical beings like turbofoxes.

Quickly, Siren drew the datapad to her and typed up the question for Howler to see. The mech having felt and seen her movements pause in his readings to glance down. Once she was done he picked up the pad to read it. His optic ridges raise at the question. "In order to know, one must open their chassis to reveal the chamber underneath." she took the pad once more before giving it back.

"Well, if you remember how to open this to be fueled, then you should be able to search for the spark chamber." Howler stated pushing a digit into the top part of her chest that opened the small bit of armor for being feed when she was in her first orns of life.

Siren looked to the floor in thought, trying to think of how one would set in the protocol codes to reveal one's spark. She only knew of the fuel opening because her carrier had nudged it open after her armor had set in. Well, Furywave did until Siren figured out the way to opened it herself.

"I'm curious also. If you do then you're just like Dominus Ambus." Howler stated. "But then again, he wasn't sparked from a turbofox." a servo went up to his chin to think it over. Siren twitched her audial finials at him before going back to trying to figure out how to find something she didn't even know if she had.

Looking over her chassis she studied it. Offlining her optic she let her mind wonder. Seeking out the codes. It had been yet another thing she had gotten to know how to do within her own mind, well processor. Soon she came upon codes that held much the same protocols as the fuel clip. Curious, she let them go through.

Both the mech and vixen hear the sounds of metal shifting and gears clicking. Siren looked down at the chassis feeling it move apart letting her optics widen at the sight she saw. She couldn't really see it with the way she was built, but she could tell it was a spark with the way light danced on Howler's leg.

"Primus…" Howler whispered awe clear on his faceplates before looking up to the turbofox. "You really do have a spark…but that explains everything." His ridged knotted together in thought. "But why would Primus put you in a turbofox frame and not another that would be more useful?"

Siren let the plates close back up feeling stressed and vulnerable by the small exposure of her spark. Now she understood why many cybertronians didn't like doing that. Hearing Howler's question she gave a shrug having no clue herself as to why she was even alive again.

The mech vented picking up the datapad again to subspace it. "Have a good night cycle, Siren. You'll need all of the rest you can get for the meta-cycles to come." lifting a servo up, he gave a pet to her helm once more before getting up. Once he stood Siren nuzzled her nose into his side in her way of good-byes. "I will be around when I can continue your teaching. Once you have enough knowledge, I'll try to get you to do the Ambus Test and see if we can get you cybertronian status."

The mech left leaving Siren to tilt her helm in confusion. What the hell did a test have to do with getting cybertronian status? Or why did she even need to take it?

* * *

 **Wow! The responses! Thank you all so much! To those that helped with race names, they will be credited you to for your help.**

 **Question, What cybertronian from the shows or comic would you like to show up? Give two names only please. (Depending on what happens, Siren may or may not meet them. Seeing as she is a racing turbofox she won't meet many outside of the tracks and stable pens)**

 **igeegeei - Your right about Kaon, I just couldn't think of any race being held there. With the city being known for its dealings and the Pits I just couldn't see a track being there. Well, before all of the corruption there could have been a track there if the city at one point held high standers but now the city is a bad city.**

 **Steelcode - Thank you very much for the help! It was much needed.**

 **ren7720 - Thanks to your review I was able to change up the tracks like i was trying to do. Im basing a lot of this off of thoroughbred racing but wanted to make it a little different. Thank you again!**

 **And to those that followed and favorited, thank you! kimmy94, igeegeei, BIackrose13, and Just Another Random.**


	3. The Touch - Stan Bush

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **Vixen - aging from 2 to 6 vorns (Female turbofox)**

 **Brute - aging from 2 to 6 vorns (Male turbofox)**

 **Also, just for everyone to know, if you put a normal sized** _ **racing**_ **turbofox near Megatron they will stand a couple of inches under his hip joint. Coreshock and Siren stand just under his chest. I couldn't find many picture of turbofox height so I made some up and seeing as they are racing foxes, they would have to have a large enough frame to hold minibots of their species. Non-racing foxes will probably be smaller.**

 **Another thing, the bots that shows up was already apart of the plot. For those the actually like that bot, im sorry. I just don't really care about him and think he's a dick. Point blank. The other bot, he's okay. Im good with him.**

* * *

 _ **Megatron:**_ _"Power flows to the one who knows how. Desire alone is not enough."_

 _ **Starscream:**_ _"Time makes all things possible. I can wait."_

— _"More Than Meets the Eye"_

 _ **Grimlock:**_ _"Me Grimlock no care whole planet fall apart! Make no difference to me Grimlock."_

 _ **Wheeljack:**_ _"With you on it?"_

 _ **Grimlock:**_ _"Huh... Hadn't thought of that."_

— _"The Ultimate Doom"_

* * *

Siren groaned as the shuttle tilted some, the crossed links to her halter helping to keep her standing. Her armor flared, her first race was nearing. What would it be like? What would she see, hear, smell? Siren was a mix of excitement and scared out of her processor. Glancing around at the four that had been brought with, her brother among them, they didn't even show they cared. How could they not!? They were airborne, flying with a large possibly of being SHOT down.

Another groan in the form of a whine exited her vocalizer. Howler glanced to her with a small smile. "Were almost there Siren, just hold on for a little longer." Her long audial finials flicked down as she grumbled making the older mech chuckle. He pulled out his datapad and started to read letting her finial perk up at his soothing voice. After a bit, she felt her armor lay flat against her protoframe showing she was relaxing some.

"If I knew it only took you to read out loud Howler, I would have asked you to do so from the start." Notch stated looking from Siren to the older mech. "That could have saved a low dose of sedation when the vixen started to glitch." Yeah, she nearly glitched on take off. Flying was just something she could never get over, even in her first life.

Howler paused in his reading. "Well, no other bots knows that I've read to this one since she was a foxling."

"Why? Its not like turbofoxes even understand what your reading. Not only that but why do you call her Siren, her given race name if Oddity Empress." Notch replied moving to check on the other turbofoxes.

Howler shared a look with Siren before looking back to the vet with a shrug. "The name, that's just what I've called since she was a foxling. As for the reading, she seems to like listening to my vocalizer so I helped her into recharge one night when I was doing a night cycle check up. Ever since then its been something I do will her."

Notch paused looking at the mech in confusion. "You've been visiting Oddity even after her move from the carrier building?"

"Yes, at times when I can."

Notch's optics light up. "So it's you!" Howler canted his helm at that making the younger mech explain. "You're the reason for the days that Oddity seems more lively when she trains. You see, Boltgear and Phasewing had me monitoring Oddity because the vixen seemed to get depressed for cycles at a time and none could figure it out." Siren perked her finials at that. They did notice when she slipped into depression then. "Then for no reason, she would come out of it and her training would improve. Boltgear needs to hear this, he was thinking of selling her if the vixen's moods didn't stop fluxing. Said that he needed racers that weren't moody in his stables."

Oh, that's just wonderful Siren thought as Howler held up a servo. "Wait, wait, you're telling me that im the cause of her depression?" the older mech glanced to the vixen in question.

"Well, you're both. When you visit her, the vixen's mood improves ten fold. And I guess the times you cant she seems to slowly degrade back." Notch stated thinking. "We may have to talk to Phasewing about transferring you to the vixen and brute building so you're always seen by her. Boltgear would want his racers at the top of their peak and if it means doing that, then I would have to recommend it for the vixen's health."

Siren felt hope surge through her systems. If that did happen then that would mean she would be always seeing Howler. Be able to listen to him give his teachings to her as she learns even more. To feel his presence more that a servo full at times and hear the thrumming of his spark. He would be able to keep the loneliness at bay, the main reason for her depression.

"Get in your seats, we land in two breems." A mech, Sliest, stated over the comm making the two mechs move to the seat to strap down. Aquatalon and Phasewing already seated for the landing.

Her armor flared out, landing and take off were the worst. Finials perked as Howler went back to reading. She looked to the mech seeing just how calm he was even with the jerk of touch down. If only she could be that calm. Once the small shuttle came to a stop the three handlers that came jumped into action as the shuttle door lowered down.

Aquatalon went over to Siren to clip the lead before unclip the crossed leads from her halter that held her in place in the open stable pen. With a gentle tug Siren followed the femme out of the shuttle. Many new smells and sounds hit her like a brick wall causing her to whine at the assault. Aquatalon gave her a scratch under the chin to try a sooth the vixen as they moved into the trailer that would transport them to the track's stable pens.

What little Siren did see in that small window was amazing. The side stripe of the landing was wide with tall buildings is the distance. Another shuttle, larger than the one she had flown in, was being unloaded of it's cargo. Another shuttle was moving slowly out of the side strip into the landing strip to begin taking off. Colors varying from mech to mech as they worked. It was only a brief sight, but for the first time she was seeing more of Cybertron.

* * *

Boltgear grinded his dentas. "Boltgear, can you tell us about the vixen and brute you have put into the race roster. It is said they are the largest turbofoxes recorded to have been bred." A dark red femme asked holding out her thumb that doubled at a mic for recording.

"Their names are Oddity Empress and Coreshock. They are the off-springs of Bluefire and Furywave." He answered the reporter only for another one to ask.

"There is a report of Oddity Empress being of an unusual coloration, can you tell us of that?" A mech asked from behind the femme. Another shouted out his. "Do these two turbofoxes have their sire and carriers skills?"

This was one thing Boltgear hated about the races. Reporters shoving their mics at his faceplates for answers. "Then by all means, wait for the pre-runs, you'll be able to see the vixen and the brute run for the first time. Does that answer you?" With that he turned and walked away as many more questions were shot out.

Phasewing vented at the ruckus the were doing from outside of the building while Boltgear walked down the hallway of the stable pens checking on the five turbofoxes he had brought with. Upon reaching the last that held the Oddity he paused to look at the vixen. Howler was working on polishing her armor for the vixen to look at her best at the start of the races.

Coreshock and Oddity Empress would be running the Nova Cronum Sprint while the two older vixens in the other stable pens would be running the Vixen Rush Overdrive while the older brute ran the Brute Gold Dash. The older mech stood up gathering the tools from the job he had just finished giving his boss a nod as he left to put them back up. Oddity looked over to the mech waiting for something to happen.

"You better be worth keeping vixen." Boltgear muttered narrowing his blue optics a moment later he turned to leave. "No more of this moody slag going on."

Finials perked at the pedefalls of Howler while Boltgear's vanished. "Aquatalon will be by in the joor for your run. I will be back later." Siren nodded as the mech left also. Turning she went over to the far side of the stable pen to lay down.

This was the boring part of racing she was learning. At home she would be able to spend some time in the paddocks for most of the day after training. Here, there was no room for a paddock if they wanted bots to have a place to sit and watch. At least she had a small window that was open to let the cool breeze through. A song came to her mind that she decided to sing, even though she knew she couldn't even form the words, only giving animal sounds.

 _Take a look past our innocence, take a step back to yesterday_

 _When life would move slower, we would never grow up_

 _All we knew that love was for when we're older_

 _Anything could happen, secretly imagine_

 _They could never tear us apart too young to fall_

 _This is our story that we could take back some day_

 _Our lonely glory that we could get back they say_

 _This is our story that we could take back some day_

 _Our hope if only that we could take bac_ _-_

"What ever that trubofox is doing, tell it to stop. It's making my audials frazzle." Siren turned her helm to investigate the voice and blinked in awe then raw fear seeped into her spark. Oh god, oh god, dear Solus Prime NOO! No, she cant be seeing this right, her optics were messing with her. Siren knew she needed to get this processed though her processor or she'd glitch, but this…this mech. "I don't even know why I'm here." he sneered down at the stabling pens each loathingly. "Filthy beasts."

Standing just before her stable pen was Sentinel Prime, or maybe just Sentinel still depending on the stage of the war. "Don't be like that, Sentinel. You're here as my bodyguard. Since this is the first turbofox race of the series I have to make appearances at times."

This one was of her biggest clues as to which universe she was in so far. She just needed a little more information and she would know just which one she was in. Right now it was a toss up with the IDW comics and Transformers Animated. Though it was seeming more and more on the IDW side.

Sentinels crossed his arms giving the other mech that stopped at Siren's pen to look in, a sneer. "Dai Atlas, the Senate shouldn't care for things like this. Their just beasts that run, where is the excitement in that?"

Dai Atlas ignored the mech as he looked in. "That is one beautiful looking turbofox vixen. Large one at that, but her colors are unusual and look at the gleam in her optics. It almost looks like the she-fox understands what I'm saying." Sentinel groaned at the mech who began studying the vixen.

Dai Atlas tilted his helm at the vixen watching as she did the same making a grin appear. To her, it almost looked like something had just been decided as he gave a nod of his helm. "I'm really liking the look of you, Big Red." Siren didn't know if she should nod or just blankly stare at the mech. Argh, yet another name added to the list, these bots seem to like naming her.

"Why are you talking to that filthy beast like it knows what your even saying?" Dai Atlas let his grin go larger having watched the vixen's audial finials go back as her optics flicked to the mech behind him with the irritated glare. He shrugged for Sentinel to see, having seen all the proof he needed anyway. "What, I cant just speak my processor? Some bots have turbofoxes as pets. you know. I've seen them talk to their pets like I just was."

Sentinel rolled his optics. "If you're done Senator Dai Atlas we should be going." Once again he was ignored as Siren could smell and hear Aquatalon coming, carrying her tack gear. "May I help you gentlemechs?" She asked glancing between the two, her optics flashing with recognition.

Dai Atlas gave her a grin. "Yes, would you know more about this rather beautiful looking vixen here?" Aquatalon turned her helm to look at the vixen she was going to be dressing.

"Yes, that's Oddity Empress, I'm one of the handlers working under Boltgear. He's the owner of Oddity." she answered moving into the stable pen. Siren having had to do this many times before went on autopilot, getting up from the floor to stand quietly as the femme did what was needed to get her ready.

The mech gave a hum and a nod, then said the next words shocking both the femme and the vixen. "How much is the vixen for?" Aquatalon froze, the saddle just inches from being laid on Siren's back. "Uh, well, um, I uh, I would have to ask Boltgear to see if Oddity Empress is even for sell."

Dai Atlas nodded understanding while Sentinel slammed his servo to his face in a groan. "Senator Dai Atlas, we do not have time for this. Why do you even want to buy a racing turbofox anyway? Do you even know anything about this type of racing? I sure don't."

"Peace Sentinel, I am just curious." the mech answered holding a servo up. "If the vixen is not for sell, then I know which turbofox to bet on."

Siren didn't know what to think, only giving the mech the stink eye without realizing it until said mech gave her a cheeky grin. When she did, she gave a huff of air from her vents, looking to the wall in front of her trying to ignore the mech standing at the entrance of her stable pen. How she wanted to wiped that cheekiness of his faceplates. Siren oblivious to the fact that the mech had been reacting to her own reactions since he showed up.

It didn't stop her from thinking over what he said. If Boltgear did sell her, not that she even had much choice in the matter, she would then belong to him. That would mean she would no longer be able to see Howler. She would be alone again, this time with no hope of ever seeing the old mech.

"What's her linage?"

"She's the off-spring of Bluefire and Furywave. We also have her brother, Coreshock, who is stabled two pens down if you want to take a look at him while I get Boltgear." She said setting the saddle on Siren's back. "But I need to bring Oddity out for her runs before I can." Now Siren was starting to panic. She wouldn't be able to hear all that was said. What if by the time she comes back from her runs she'll belong to another owner?!

Siren had to fight herself to not let out any sounds as Aquatalon lead her past the mechs and to the track. "That's no problem, I'll take a look at the brute while I wait." the femme nodded before turning to lead Siren out.

She needed to calm down, but knowing some other bot was interested in her just made her processor want to glitch. Why would the mech want to buy her? For turbofox hunting? Primus, if that was it she wouldn't know what to do. She doesn't know anything about what most of Cybertron even looks like. Survival rate wouldn't even be near ten percent. No, she needed to get her processor focusing on her runs, only on her runs.

* * *

Howler sat quietly in the stable pen watching Siren pace back a forth, a frown set on his faceplates after reading the datapad that she spent some time typing on. "Hmm, this is a problem, but there's not really much I can do Siren. Your linage alone makes you a little pricy. Not to mention your also a fully trained racing vixen so Boltgear will want extra to cover for what he spent in training. I don't have half of the credits he'll be asking for in price."

Siren vented hard at that. Hearing it made the dread go deeper. No one had been told anything, not even Howler or Aquatalon knew of what was going to happen. Howler had asked her when she had walked by for last checks on Boltgear's turbofoxes before heading off to recharge. It was being kept as a hush, hush thing.

It didn't help that her runs this cycle were horribly bad. She couldn't get her processor to focus at all, her thoughts hazardously flying all over, but she at least was able to get a grasp of what she was running. Even now, as she paced she couldn't focus knowing she would need every ounce of rest for the race in the morning. What was she going to do?

Howler vented softly getting up to stand. "Try to get some recharge, you will need it for the race tomorrow." Siren nodded knowing that as well. She also knew it would be pointless to try. "I'll be here early in the cycle to get you all shined up, show all those other bots just how beautiful your color is." the mech gave Siren a pat on the helm before turning to leave. Siren moved to the far corner to lay down to try and seek rest.

* * *

Audial finials twitched at the noises of preparation began forcing her from what recharge she was in. with a yawn that stretched her jaw she moved her pedes under her to get up. Two of the handlers moved to bring energon to the turbofoxes while Phasewing went to gather the polishing tools for the two that needed done first. Quickly, Siren quickly drank her cube feeling the nervousness creep up in her spark and her tanks rumble.

Aquatalon moved fast with her set of polishing tools as she entered the maroon colored vixen's stable pen. With practiced ease the femme went to work giving the already glossed armor, even more of a shine. Then Howler came by with the saddle, halter, and reins for the femme to put on. Siren could feel her armor shiver at the nearness of what was about to happen. Already she could hear the crowds coming in steady waves. The air becoming charged with the excitement of the races to be happening, yet Siren couldn't get the anxiety out of her systems.

All thoughts of what happened last cycle were gone. Her processor taking in all that was going on around her as she followed Aquatalon down the hallway of the stable pens. The noises from the crowds growing louder once she was outside. Multiple dots of red were pointed at her and the turbofoxes following after her as they no doubt recorded everything. As she was being lead to the area where the jockeys would get in the saddle she heard the mech from last cycle speak.

"Welcome fembots and mechas to Nova Cronum and the start of the Turbofox Race Series. Nova Cronum Sprint will start this vorns racing series. So without further ado let the races begin!" Dai Atlas stated and the crowded cheered.

Thanks to the pre-runs, Siren knew what was on the track, she just hoped that she wouldn't stumble like always out of the gate. Racing with her sibling had proved to be a challenge as there were times he would win and times she would. She needed to win this first run, needed to show that she was worth keeping now that she knew that mech was interested in buying her.

She felt a pat on her neck plates from Jetway as one of the official track handlers lead her into the gate and closed it behind her. Armor flared, spark thrummed hard in its chamber as she waiting for the blaring sound to come. Two more turbofox were lead in, one after the other, Jetway leaning closer to her frame feeling the vixen underneath him tense in the waiting. The crowd noises getting a little quieter as they waited also. For once her processor did as she wanted, her focus making everything else go silent around her as she waited.

Then, it came. She took off at the sound almost in autopilot having done so, so many times before in training. Within kilks seven turbofoxes formed a pack as they ran. Siren could hear the voice of the announcer blurting out which turbofox was where. Coreshock ahead of her with another while two turbofox flanked her on each side making it hard for her to pull forward as they boxed her in.

"Voltage takes the left rear of Coreshock as they take the first right turn. Oddity Empress being boxed in by Ace Diamond and Jax Moment with Mischief Fortune behind. Molten Master falling behind a turbofox length at the turn, OH, Voltage takes the lead from Coreshock. Now the two brutes are neck and neck as they fight for the lead. Oddity Empress now pulling forward with Ace Diamond falling back behind Jax Moment and Mischief Fortune at the boulder jump. We now move to the left turn-"

Siren felt her intakes go a notch higher as she leaped over the large boulder her pedes ate up the metal ground. She could see her gaining on the two that were ahead of her as they took the turn before it went into a narrow straightaway, weaving at times around tall pillars. This straightaway slowly all of the turbofoxes some.

"Oddity Empress gaining on Coreshock and Voltage, her helm nearing Voltage's shoulder joint. Molten Master shooting off ahead of Jax Moment and Ace Diamond in a burst of speed leaving Mischief Fortune in last. Voltage seems to be losing some steam as Oddity Empress over takes the brute now neck and neck with Coreshock. Molten Master moving past Voltage-"

She could see her brother from the corner of her optic as they pounded the ground in their rush. She needed to win and knew the finish line was coming close the last turn to the right. It would spiral around for three quarters before going straight and just feet from the finish line would be a wall that they would have to be jumped over. The wall was a larger jump than the boulder and she doubted she had the jumping ability to get over it.

Intakes worked harder as she kept the hard pace she set, her brother leveling with her as they cut into the spiral turn. She pushed herself even more, needing to win, to show that even being an oddity of a turbofox that she had worth, to make damn sure she stayed near Howler. Boltgear didn't know what was in store since he had no clue that she could race herself. And so with that in thought, Siren deep even deeper into herself to push her pedes faster feeling Jetway grip tighten.

"Coming off the spiral, Coreshock and Oddity Empress fighting for-Oddity Empress pulling ahead taking the lead. Molten Master now just behind Coreshock with Jax Moment and Ace Diamond taking the rear and Mischief Fortune in last still. Oddity Empress now half a turbofox length in the lead and pulling. Were coming up to the wall jump, will Oddity Empress make it? Molten Master and Coreshock fighting for second. Oddity Empress a turbofox length ahead, turbofox and a half-"

Siren could see the wall speeding towards her and prepared to jump with all of her strength. She could feel Jetway shift slightly for the jump. Her cables bunched, her frame coiling, and with tremendous effort she rocketed over the wall. Her right front pede smack the top of the wall making pain shoot up her leg. Landing heavy on the ground, making the vixen stumble some, but she pushed forward red hot pain shooting up her frame with each step she took on that pede. She knew she was losing what little ground she had as the finish line grew closer.

"Oddity Empress lagging after she slight stumble with Molten Master and Coreshock hot on her pedes as she limps closer to the finish line. OH Ace Diamond collides with Voltage in his stumble over the wall, Jax Moment and Mischief Fortune over taking them. Coreshock, Oddity Empress, and Molten Master neck and neck now and they cross over the finish! Alright bots, once the officials look at the video will the announcement of the winner be given."

Siren limped to a slower pace, ventilation systems whirring in its effort to get her core temperature back to normal and finials laying flat against her helm at the shooting pain. Jetway quickly dropped to the ground having felt her stumble and limp to look at each leg until he stopped on her right front pede. "Its okay, you'll get fixed in no time, don't worry." he said soothingly as he patted her neck slowly leading her back to the stable pens.

"Gentlemechs and fembots, we have the winner for the Nova Cronum Sprint. Oddity Empress, by the length of her nose, wins first place with Molten Master in second and Coreshock in third."

Jetway let his jaw drop at hearing they won before looking to Siren with a frown. "Sorry vixen, you'll have to wait a little longer." with that he lead Siren to the winners circle. Grinding her dentas together at the pain, wishing the vet could fix her pede. Nope, she had to wait.

Standing with one pede off the ground slightly she looked around at the gathering crowd. The red dots recording her as Boltgear held up the trophy and Jetway next to her, scratching her long the jaw. She gave the jockey a small purr letting the mech know she was liking it. Siren wasn't too sure what to feel other than pain, she was ecstatic that she won but then again, if she wasn't a nose length ahead she would have come in either second or worse, third.

"Boltgear congratulations on the win. Can we expect a win from some of your other turbofoxes in more of the races this cycle?" A mech asked putting his mic up close.

"It's a possibility, not a guaranty." Boltgear stated trying to hide his irritation. "No more questions, I have a vixen that needs looked after." the mech turned leaving with Jetway helping Siren slowly limp back to the stable pens.

* * *

 **That was hard to write. I actually forgot to put in Mischief Fortune. i knew there was seven but only six names were appearing. So i have to** **rewrite some to fit the seventh fox into the race.**

 **As I have said in the beginning, I am not much of a Sentinel fan, I think he is a huge dick and asshole. And Dai Atlas was chosen at random in who of the senate appeared...when I read about him i was shocked.**

 **For Bots the may or may not appear**

 **Kup and Hound**

 **Mirage and Armada Starscream**

 **Optimus Prime and Elita-One**

 **What cybertronian from the shows or comic would you like to show up? Give two names only please. (Last call. You may also vote for those already listed.)**

 **Steelcode - Hmmm, good idea. We'll have to see what happens as that time gets near.**

 **silent femme - Awww thank you!**

 **Wings of Dawn - Thank you, it is a lot of work to think up things yet make it look like it would belong. A lot of brain power.**

 **And a thank you to those that have followed and favorited. redcolleter, nijha44, Wings of Dawn, Nightfrightpony, Darkrose Prime, Steelcod, and Jazzy757505. Thank you!**


	4. Ain't no Rest for the Wicked

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **Credit for the name of Iacon Metal Stakes and Cybertron Master Class goes to Steelcode. Credit for The Polyhex Cup goes to igeegeei! Thank you for the names!**

 **Also, any time you hear Series, or the racing series its basically like say the race season. seeing as Cybertron has no seasons, i put it as Series.**

* * *

 _"What'd you do to Gears, you monster?! You turned him... nice!"_

— _Ironhide, "Changing Gears"_

 _ **Rumble:**_ _"Hey... I don't remember seein' that_ _—_ _now what's that?"_

 _ **Mirage:**_ _(invisible) "Good question!"_

 _ **Rumble:**_ _"Who said that? There's no one here! I must have static in my rectifiers."_

 _ **Mirage:**_ _"Now that's the smartest thing you've said all day!"_

 _ **Rumble:**_ _"R... really? Hey, what's goin' on?!"_

— _"Roll For It!"_

* * *

Siren vented softly relaxing her frame after racing in the orn after Nova Cronum. She knew there was to be competition between her and Coreshock and it showed through several races. In Iacon in the two cycle advent at the track, both having ran in the two race, Coreshock had taken first the Iacon Metal Stakes while the next cycle she took the win for the Celestial Temple Spire. Boltgear didn't care which of the two won, as long as one of the siblings took first for his own profit that he was making now.

When in Polyhex, Coreshock had been taken out of the race for a limp that appeared just before the start of the run, leaving Siren to take the win in The Polyhex Cup. Howler had his vet look into the cause of it but not even Notch could figure out why the limp appeared. It wasn't until Boltgear had Notch take Coreshock back to the home stables that they found several wired had been cut in Coreshock's back left pede.

When the owner had been messaged about the cut. Boltgear put his handlers on a rotation to make sure his other prized racer, namely Siren, wasn't messed with when they were in Tyger Pax. When Howler had taken his turn, he had informed her about this and it scared her to think some bot would intentionally do that. To make sure some other turbofox they betted on, would win.

Right now she needed to let those thoughts go as they prepared her for the race here in Tyger Pax called Cybertron Master Class. This race would insure her a spot in the Tri-Torus Crown Dash for the next vorn series. Well the ones that get the first and second place that is. Of the races only four were called Master Class so only eight slots were up for taking to gain entry for Tri-Torus Crown Dash. So, if she wasn't able to win in this race, she had three more to try for. The Tri-Torus Crown Dash was almost like the Triple Crown, only eight turbofoxes were able to race in the three races that made up the event. Hence why only eight slots were available.

"Alright vixen, time to go race." Aquatalon said softly taking Siren's halter and leading the turbofox to the outside. Having grown use to all of the noises and red dots of recordings, Siren ignored them as she looked around. So far, other than Sentinel she had yet to recognize another bot from the fandom. Then again, there was no mention of this type of turbofoxes, so that could only mean that the bots from the show didn't really care for these races. Or just didn't thing to mention it.

Oh no…Boltgear you are an idiot. Standing just in front of her stood Embertron the one jockey that was hired by Boltgear that she despised. "Get over here you fragging femme, I don't have time for you to let the vixen have a look around. I have a slaggin race to win." Beside Siren, Aquatalon glared at the minibot.

"Blow it out of you aftpipe, Embertron." She hissed back stopping Siren for the jockey to get up in the saddle. Embertron growled at her from his seat in the saddle. "You'll be out of a job if you keep that fraggin tone with me, femme." Siren gave a sharp yelp at the sudden heel kick to the sides making her bolt forward in surprise.

Several other jockeys glared at Embertron having heard the vixen's yelp. "Embertron, easy with the heel kick!" a light blue and dark red mech called from atop his turbofox, Untamed Gigabit. "Don't tell me how to ride, Ridge! I know how to handle a vixen!" Embertron scowled back to the jockey. Ridge sighed glancing at the turbofox in pity.

Embertron jerked the reins making Siren follow after to where he wanted. A growl rang out lowly from her vocalizer at his rough treatment. "Oh, shut it." he said flicking the whip near her optic for her to see, hitting her at times in the muzzle. Her plating tense against her protoframe, the whip was something she learned to fear, as he used it all of the time on her in training. "Don't make me use this vixen, because I will." She knew he would, it was one of his favorite things about racing.

By that time, an official track handler came, taking a hold of her halter to lead her into the gate after a brute, Majesty, was closed in. Siren tensed already feeling the electric sting of the whip that would come. She wanted Jetway to be her rider, not Embertron. Jetway never used his whip to get her to go, knowing she would without needing force to do so.

The blaring noise came and the crack of the whip a nano-kilk after hitting Siren in her rear. She drove forward, stumbling some in her hast to get away from electric sting of the whip. She heard Embertron growl, shouting at her for being a stupid beast, as she ran at the end of the pack. A sting of the whip came, driving her to kick up her speed to reach the pack. The whip! The one thing she truly feared thanks to this mech. Ventilation systems kicking up as she shot past Ace Diamond and Majesty, before nearing the brute, Ultimate Risk.

"MOVE VIXEN!" Embertron shouted flicking the whip twice forcing Siren to put another burst of speed as she turned onto the sharp right bumping into Voltage as she went, causing the brute to drew his helm back and slow down at the suddenness of the bump. Voltage's jockey cursing at Embertron before Siren pulled ahead. "Blow it out your tailpipe, Bitwave! I'M WINNING THIS RACE!"

By this time, she was even with the two leaders, Molten Master and Untamed Gigabyte, but pulled even more after another two cracks came from her rear and would have squealed, if she wasn't trying to outran that whip when she knew she couldn't. Her systems were running hot by now, intakes only able to pull in enough air to keep her frame from overheating but even that was barely keeping cool. Siren couldn't think, too panicked from the stings that lingered while fresh ones rained down hard and the yelling's of her rider urging her to pick up speed more than what she was doing. Warnings began to appear in her vision, warning her that overheating was close and that she was pushing her frame to it's limit.

Another hit from the whip came as she landed from her jump over a wall. She could see where she was going but her panic made it hard to know where in the order of things she was. She could remember passing a couple of turbofoxes but didn't know if she still was needing to pass anymore or not. More warnings appeared, overheating was emanate. "FASTER!" CRACK! SNAP! A yelp left her this time at the hard hit he gave her making the whip snapped by the force. Embertron was a jerk yes, but the mech had never gone this far during training and it scared her, making her panic more.

Soon she could tell she was coming up to the finish line, her blazing speed making her eat up the metal ground. A right turn and she would be done. Then her intakes gave a hiccup, engine sputtering, but she kept going. The fear of the whip filled her processor, forcing her to keep the fast pace. She heard the crowd give a cheer but the fear of more hits made her speed past the slowing point of the end that she should have been doing.

Her helm jerked hard backwards making her rear up and give out a screaming yelp several times in a row. When her front pede fell on the ground she reared back up, pedes swiping the air as another jerk to her helm came. This time to the right side in Embertron's attempted to get her under control as her pedes landed again. Control that she didn't even have herself at the moment with her systems taxed at their limits and her processor far from coming back from her strike of fear and panic. Anytime now she'll feel the whip and do as he forces of her, only she had no clue as to what he wanted her to do.

It came, the broke point of the whip digging into the seam of her armor scraping the vulnerable wires underneath. Another screaming yelp ripped from her vocalizer, optic offlining at the shearing pain of the low electricity pulsing into her making everything go numb in her frame. Suddenly, servos took hold of her halter forcing her helm down and pedes to hit ground again after she reared back up for a third time. One letting go at the steam coming off of her frame, the mech shouting at the sting of hot plating.

"You ran her too hot, Embertron! Get the vets! The vixen's about to crash!" another mech shouted. "Get the frag off!" her frame shuddered as she felt Embertron land on the ground next to her and she couldn't help but step-side away from him, finials flat against her helm. She never let her optics leave the mech that had been her rider. "Hey, hey, you're good vixen, you're going to be okay."

A whine came through as a mech of light green and black took her reins to lead her away. Siren had yet to get herself under control as she was lead back to the finish line but as time went she slowly regained it back. Between the the mech leading her and his soothing voice she was able to slowly come back to the present. "That's it, good, good. Just calm down your systems. No need to worry about that mech anymore."

Soon an engine revved, her audial finials pricking towards the sound and a familiar smell came to her nose. Her frame gave another shudder as the mech transformed showing her Notch. "What happened?!"

"Embertron had her running hot, nearly making the vixen crash. I've been leading her around to get her to calm." the mech answered. "Check her right rear, she's been limping ever since he got off." Notch nodded moving to that side and growled. "Slagheap! Hold the vixen still, she's got part of a broken whip wedge into a seam in her leg."

Pain hit her before she could do anything to prepare herself understanding what Notch was going to do. It made her processor flux back to the crack of the whip and she bolted forwards in a blind panic taking the mech that was holding her along. He shouted in pain from the yank of his arms before digging his heels into the ground slowing Siren down. "Whoa! Vixen it's okay, no bots' going to hurt you." she gave a snort, systems that had been calming down, spiked back up and both mechs could here it.

Her front pedes tip-toed in her state of processor before the mech made Siren walke around again. It was his way of trying to expel some of her ramped up energy for her to calm down once more. Notch ran up to the pair this time careful not to pull on the broken whip until he gave her sedatives to remove it. "Boltgear will be furious with what Embertron did. Oddity has slaggin dents in her hip plating from the force of his hits."

"The vixen's too strung right now to be feeling it, but once she calms down enough, that's when all of the ache to that side will come back." the mech leading her stated as he continued to walk with Notch following.

"I know Darkwing. Her frame's cooling now, that's a good sign. Small but still good." Notch muttered continuing to look over the vixen. The two mechs bypassing the crowds to the stable pens. "Quickly get a wash started, it'll further cool her core." the vet ordered as Darkwing lead Siren to the side of the building. Quickly moving to click the cross-leads he went to the hose to put cold oil over her frame.

A sizzle came at the contact, Siren lowering her helm just a little at the cool feel of the oil running over her frame. She was so tired, her energy spent in her all out sprint and the stress of what happened afterward. Optics flickered several times before her world went dark and Darkwing shouting for Notch.

* * *

"I DON'T GIVE A SLAG!" Boltgear raged. "I wont that mech banned from being a jockey!"

Sitting at the desk was Gyroflame, one of the mechs on the racing board who regarded Boltgear in an exasperated why. "You do know that you were the one to hire, said mech, to race your vixen."

"Yes, I did, but that was before I knew his history of destroying promising turbofoxes with his racing style! Had I known what kind of mech he was, I would have cut him off long before the start of the race series." Boltgear stated venting hard in his anger at what had transpired this cycle. "Now, I don't know if Oddity Empress will even be able to race without her glitching out every time she goes into the gate."

"If it's any consolation, your vixen earned her slot in the Tri-Torus Crown Dash for next vorn, even with the unorthodox way Embertron raced her." Gyroflame replied, arms on the desk with digits intertwined. "Oddity Empress was not disqualified for what her rider did, so she will still keep her first place in the run, therefore her slot. If you need to, take the time to reestablish her back before the next vorn."

"But what are you going to do with Embertron!? He's liable to ruin another turbofox!"

Gyroflame vented. "He has been penalized several times before and warned that his rough riding style needed to stop. So, we as the board of Turbofox racing black list him. He will then be charged with animal abuse on several accounts and the offlining of Above Skies."

Boltgear thought back on the name of the turbofox, surprised at the name that came up. "Wait, your telling me Embertron was the one to offline Above Skies? The brute that had two of the Tri-Torus Crown Dash races under him and would have nearly won all three of them?"

Gyroflame nodded. "If it wasn't for the rough handling of Above Skies, the brute could have easily won the Crown Dash and become the third turbofox in histroy to have won it."

"If he was responsible for the offlining of the brute, than why is he just now being black listed and charged? That happen nearly two vorns ago!" Boltgear asked narrowing his optics.

"What happened with Above Skies was unusual to say and our fault. Embertron had just started his occupation as a jockey when he was Above Skies' rider. By the time officials were able to reach the brute and jockey, Above Skies had already past into the Matrix. It wasn't until now that we were able to find clues to what Embertron had done. Somehow he had the brutes energon switched out from his regular mid-grade to high-grade. Add to the mix of running hot like Embertron was having Above Skies do, the brute's systems burned out. At the time we thought nothing of it until several reports came in about Embertron and his handling. So an investigation started just this last vorn and lead to what we know now."

"At the cost of many other turbofoxes being broken by him." Boltgear muttered darkly at the mech. "One of them being my VIXEN!"

"How is your vixen doing?" Gyroflame asked with a raise optic ridge. His calm tone doing nothing to quail the fury in Boltgear.

The older mech scoffed. "She glitched just as the handlers were starting to cool her frame off having gotten her back to the stable pens. My vet had to dig out a broken piece of whip that Embertron stabbed into her. The vixen nearly glitched when Notch first tried to remove it on the track. He even stated that Embertron was hitting the vixen hard enough to leave multiple dents in her hip plating." he replied. "Keep the vixen in the roster for next vorn, hopefully im able to get the vixen back into a state of processor long enough to race a few times."

Gyroflame nodded. "I will, but if the vixen is unable, her slot will be removed for the next turbofox to take it."

"Oh, don't worry I understand. I just hope to Primus, you understand that you will be paying for all the damage done to my vixen for your overlooking of Embertron and what he's done to multiple turbofoxes before mine. It is your fault as the Board, to not have had him investigated after what happen to Above Skies. When I looked over his file it said nothing about any of the turbofoxes that he's damaged in the past. That is your responsibility to make slagging sure those types of records are on there." Boltgear stated steaming as he pointed a digit at the younger mech.

"We as the Board understand and are sorry, and will compensate for all that the vixen needs for what happened this cycle."

Once again the older mech scoffed. "You maybe able to pay for all the vet bills, but you wont be able to fix the damage done to her core processor in the orns to come. Have a fragging good cycle." with a nod to the mech, Boltgear turned and left making his way back to the stable pens to check on the vixen.

Until Coreshock was recovered, he was down two of his promising turbofoxes with only two that he could race in there stead that weren't up to there level. "If I see the slagheap Embertron again, I'm going to rip out his spark."

"Boltgear!" glancing over his shoulder plating he found Phasewing jogging up to him. he greeted her with a question. "How is the vixen?"

"Oddity is functioning as best as the turbofox can after what happened."

Boltgear growled. "Did anyone else know about Embertron's handling?"

"No, no bot knew much about the mech. He kept to himself most of the time."

"Jetway would have been racing the vixen today if he didn't come down with a virus." Boltgear stated walking down the hallway passing stable pens until he stopped at Oddity Empress' pen. Laying on her side in the far corner was the vixen with Notch scanning her once more.

"Well, I see no damage to her systems other than several of them having been close to burning out if she had stayed overheated any longer than she did. I do suggest that she sees no whip within her view as I had to sedate her when she onlined and started to glitch again at the sight of a handler with one. I also gave the sedative to her to make sure the vixen's systems have had enough time to recover. She'll be sluggish coming around."

Boltgear nodded to his vet. "We're done here, get the other three turbofoxes ready for departure. While we are in the two meta-cycle break I want focus set on Coreshock and his training. If Oddity Empress is no longer fit to race then he will be my main priority."

* * *

Siren looked to the sky from her spot in the paddock. Three cycles had pasted with no training. It kinda set her on edge knowing that without training, she wouldn't be able to keep what strength she has now and race. Many times she would be alone at the start of the cycle, until around mid-cycle, a couple of turbofoxes join her from finishing up their training. To put it bluntly, she was bored but knew that if she were to start training again she may not be able to enter the gate so willingly now.

She gave a whine at the flashes of the whip going through her processor and phantom pains at her right rear. She had learned to fear the whip with Embertron when she wasn't able to take control back from his tight grip on the reins. It was times like this where she despised being a turbofox. Little to no freedom to go where she wanted, when she wanted too. Siren did like to run the races, it was a thrill, but if her rider wanted her to hold back, she had to. They pulled her helm back making it harder for her to see the track in front of her, so it made her slow down.

"Hey there, Siren." Howler greeting softly sitting besides the maroon fox while setting a datapad in front of her. His presence washing over her, relaxing her. Why was that? So, like always she typed her question to him. The mech gave a chuckle as he read it. "You're probably feeling my EM field. If you are around more bots you get a little feel of their emotions. After a period of time you learn to recognize a bot just by their EM field. Like now, I can feel a bit of your anxiety and restlessness."

Her finials perked at this bit of information. Instead of a personal bubble she had an EM field that could actually give her clues as to what other bots are feeling, to an extent. _You feel like a grandsire to me._ Howler glanced to the vixen in surprise before a small smile appeared. "Well then, I would be honored to be so, Siren. Even though you were sparked from Furywave, you are more than the average turbofox. You understand so much more than those of you kin will be able to."

Siren nodded her helm at this, happy that he accepted her to be his grandcreation, even though they were not energon related. It felt right, Howler had been there since the beginning, always greeting her and her siblings even before he knew about her intellect. He had been there to give her lessons of this planet and it's bots. The old mech was her one and only friend, her grandsire now. She felt content as she typed another question.

"Hmm, I don't know what Boltgear is going to do now. All I know is that Coreshock has become his main focus. I did hear you kept your slot for the Tri-Torus Crown Dash because it was the fault of your rider and so they didn't penalize you for the win." Finials went back at the memory of that cycle as she typed. _I never want to see another whip again._ "I wouldn't want to either after what he did with it."

 _Is Boltgear going to sell me?_ Howler frown at that. "I cant say for sure. He'll try to get you back into your training, but if you have flux's before or during trainings, he may have pull you out and retire you early. Or sell you to another owner willing to try their hand at getting you to race."

 _That's the thing. I do want to race, its just…the whip._

"We will just have to get you over that little fear and get stronger." he stated thinking back to topics they've have before. "You say my presence is soothing, calm even?" _Yes._ "I may have an idea, but only if you're willing to try it." Siren looking into the blue optics of the mech. She knew this mech would never harm her, trusted him, and so, she was willing to do what ever he came up with. _I trust you… Grandsire._ That brought a smile to his lip components. "Then I will be right back." her helm tilt as Howler stood up and walked a crossed the paddock to the fence yards away.

As she waited for the mech to come back she looked to the datapad and began to read where Howler had left off reading yestercycle. Audial finials twitch at Howler's pedefalls not even looking up from her reading. Once he was seated again on the ground next to her, did she look up. A yelp ripped from her as she jerked to her pedes in her rush to get away from the thing held in his servo. Armor quivered before flaring out in her fear at the sight of the black whip. Quickly Howler dropped it on the ground, still in her sight, before intertwining his digits to look upward to the sky.

Siren paced around Howler, wanting to be next to him but knowing the whip was right there made her pause every time. Flashes of what the whip could do to her came making her whine. "Siren, it'll be okay, you know me. I would never use it to hurt you." She knew this, but that didn't help the backlash of her memories at what the whip was capable of doing to her in the right servos.

After several breems of pacing, Siren had tired herself out from stressing about it and laid a good yard from Howler. Why was he doing this to her!? He knew the whip scared her! She got back up to stalked around Howler letting out a growl of frustration not able to even get herself to come near the object, yet wanting to lay next to the mech. It was a battle between fear and the want with neither gaining any ground.

Howler watched her from the corner of his optics as he continued to read the datapad, the whip now lay a crossed his legs in there crisscrossed fashion. He heard her give off another growl as she stalked around him at a distance that wasn't getting closer or further. As time went on her ventilation whirred a little louder letting the mech know she was working her systems up over the whip.

"Siren, the whip cant hurt you. I would never hurt you." Howler stated softly looking into her amber optics. "Do you trust me?"

Siren stood stock still finials laying flat with quick twitches up towards the mech before lay flat again. She did trust the old mech, he's never done anything to her to lose it. Even understanding why Howler was doing what he had done, she still couldn't bring herself to come any closer. Lower her helm, Siren gave another whine, wishing she could talk! It would make talking with the old mech more easier.

Howler vented, slowly getting up, but smile inward at seeing Siren stay where she was even though the whip was being moved. Tensing up, armor flared, and optics locked with the whip, but she stayed where she was. To the old mech, it was a sign that she was trying, but would take time for her to get over it. Turning around Howler set the whip on the ground for another try for the next cycle.

"Come on, Siren, lets go for a walk around." Having seen the object of her fear get left behind, she all but shot next to the mech once he was a good distance from it.

* * *

 **As you can see, Siren is still seen as a turbofox and therefore has little freedom. I wanted to show that when one rider is more compassionate to there mount another could care less.**

 **BIackrose13 - The wait is over!**

 **silent femme - Dont worry the vet was able to fix her all up!**

 **Secret1618 - Well hopefully my answer helped!**


	5. Without You Ft Usher

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **And a big thanks to Steelcode for the help with the idea to help for whip shyness!**

* * *

 _ **Windcharger:**_ _"Let's peel outta here, Brawn!"_

 _ **Brawn:**_ _"And miss all the fun?"_

 _ **Windcharger:**_ _"Remind me to discuss your definition of fun some time!"_

— _"Fire On the Mountain"_

 _"There's a thin line between being a hero and being a memory."_

— _Optimus Prime, "More Than Meets The Eye"_

* * *

If it was remotely possible, the whip hanging from inside the half door of her stable pen would have had holes burned into it. Ever since that cycle, Howler had slowly work with her to be okay with seeing the whip. Then when he was sure of this, Siren began noticing he would keep one on his person when working in the building or in her stable pen. At the times he came too close with it clipped on him, she skittered away with a low growl.

Now, after two orns of him doing these slow workings, his next step had been to have the whip be seen by her at all times and not in glimpses or for a periods of time. That had been nearly two meta-cycles ago. Even with time having passed and knowing how silly it was to have a fear of something like the whip, Siren couldn't get over how it had hurt her. Though, with his help and the exposure over time of the whip, she's been able to function enough to not glitch out each time she overworked her systems.

That didn't mean Siren wanted it to be within her vision all of. The. Fragging. Time.

There were cycles she disliked the old mech that's become like a grandsire to her. Then again, what parental figure wouldn't try to help, said child, learn to get over a fear? That was what Howler had been doing with her, and each time she came around to it, Siren could always see him give her a small smile that told her just how proud he was of her. It warmed her spark knowing that he was proud of how far she had gotten and it made her really want to try to make him even prouder.

Boltgear having been notified of her improvements with the whip, decided to get her back into training without starting from the gate. Siren was basically training back on the oval track, but she didn't care, she was running and training once more. It helped to keep her fit for when she went back to racing again and to help keep her sane from the many bored days she had gone through waiting to know her fate. Even taking studies with Howler and reading had grown a little dull without the breaks in-between.

Though, Siren couldn't think it wasn't that bad. She at least was able to learn more of Cybertron and master reading with two sets of symbols, one of them she knew as probably the oldest set of symbols. The second set could either be of Decepticon or Autobot writing. It scared Siren a little knowing that of the two fraction, Howler had been the one to teach her to read one of them. Meaning, the old mech may have already chosen a side and she had yet to know.

The worst news came the cycle Boltgear had come back from the second leg of the race series. Her brother had won one of the Master Class races, earning his own slot in the Tri-Torus and so, the mech that essentially owned her since her birth, had put her up for sell. Of the two siblings he had started out with, only one has issues that he didn't want to bother with anymore. Namely her, but because of her slot in the Tri-Torus, he had upped her price even more for those willing to take a chance and/or risk with the vixen.

When Howler had come to inform her solemnly of what was happened, Siren wanted to be human once more just so she could have balled her eyes out. She would lose Howler! Never to see him again! It was just so unfair what her life had come to be. Why was she even reborn if she was going to lose the one bot that made her feel like she mattered?

"So, this is the vixen?" Siren glanced to see a rather tall mech from her standing spot in the far corner. He stood almost as tall as Sentinel, just maybe under a foot or so, with teal green and dark green as secondary color. The other thing she noticed was the fact this mech had wings sticking out and down, making this the first time she's seen a seeker. Well, one this close for her to study better. Of the bots she's been around this one had optic color almost like the yellow Breakdown had in Prime, only darker.

"A handler of mine has been slowly getting the vixen use to seeing the whip again, but it has been time consuming and I have other turbofoxes to look after. So, you're going to have to work with the vixen to finish it up. You heard about what happened Embertron and my vixen here." the mech nodded letting Boltgear continue.

"I have told the board to keep her slot, so that the new owner of Oddity Empress may try to get the vixen into the races, if they can. Seeing as her sibling, Coreshock, had gained his slot for those races my main focus is on him now and if your willing to pay for her price, you'll be able to have a vixen with a slot." Boltgear stated selling his point hopefully to get rid of the dead weight of the vixen.

If a turbofox wasn't bringing in any kind of credit, he didn't want it in his stables. If the vixen had been older, old enough to become a breeder, than she would have had a place. With the vixen still too young, in his processor, she was booted out of his stables.

The other mech gave a hmm, studying the vixen intently. "Would it be okay to get a closer look?" he asked. Boltgear gave a nod and so Siren found the tall mech slowly walking around her, taking in every inch of her frame with critically optics. When he stopped in front of her, the mech kneeled then leaned in closer.

Siren drew her helm back a little at the closeness of the mech's dark grey faceplates. It almost seemed like the mech knew something about her with the way his optics looked deep into her own. A small smile appeared on his lip components as he abruptly stood up and turned to Boltgear. "You have a deal, Boltgear. I'll take the vixen."

What?

Wait…did she just get sold?

She could feel the denial creep up in her spark. No, this can't be happening. Oh dear Solus Prime is was!

"Then, shall we get the signing done?" Boltgear asked leading the mech away before ordering Phasewing to get her ready to be shipped.

Siren could only stand stock still in shock. She didn't even register moving as Phasewing lead her to her new owner's shuttle. Once Phasewing settled the vixen, Notch having been notified of the vixen's departure had informed the mech of the vixen slight glitching when flying. Before she knew it, the vet had given her a mid-dose of sedatives for the flight to her new home. One that didn't have Howler.

* * *

Heavyglide wasn't stupid nor was he blind. Being a seeker had perks to sense the more unseen things. Something about the vixen he had bought several cycles ago was amiss. Having grown up around the care of turbofoxes since his sparklinghood, he knew all there was about them since both his creators had been in the business of dealing with them. His carrier having been a vet while his sire had been a trainer.

With being around that type of racing, Heavyglide had grown up wanting to become an owner of racing turbofoxes himself and had saved little by little over time. Then the cycle came where he had saved a good amount of credits to buy his first turbofox. It had been even better when he learned the vixen he had been looking at, thanks to some help, in the sell ad had a slot already for next vorns Tri-Torus. Then, Boltgear explained that the vixen had been traumatized in such a way while running her race that he just didn't have time to deal with her.

Even knowing the risk with getting a vixen with trauma didn't faze the mech one bit. His creators had dealt with plenty of turbofoxes that came with problems and so he had some ideas to help the vixen out. With that thought in processor, Heavyglide went and began his cycle working on his little patch of property to get the vixen ready for some races he had in mind when the third and last leg of the series started in a meta-cycle.

"Alright, lets get you a good wash and see where to go from there." Heavyglide stated softly leading her to the outside and clip the cross-leads to her halter. Then, the mech started the hose and let the oil poor over her frame to began gently scrubbing her armor. He had to with her being small next to him.

Siren hung her helm wanting Howler. For the last five cycles she's desperately missed the old mech. Her new owner smelled young and looked young also. He had a unique smell that she hasn't smelled before, could be because he was the first seeker she's been this close to. The smell was that of ozone and fresh paint with hints of what could be smelled as jet fuel on earth and wax. For a large mech, Siren found his voice rather quite while he spoke, to which seemed to relax her frame as his voice continue to give soothing words. There was another smell that was on his frame, but it had weakened for that smell to have almost vanished.

"You don't know how excited I am to have finally purchase my first turbofox. My creators would have been so proud at how far I've gotten. I told them I was going to become an owner of my own racing stock and you're my prized vixen that will help me do just that." Huh, that would explain why this place was so much smaller than Boltgear's stables. This mech was just starting out. "Primus must be smiling down on me for being able to get you. I work so hard to get where I am now and if you'll let me, I'll help you out of that whip shy you have."

Her finials laid back against her helm at those words and a low growl became audible. The scrubbing paused at that. "Don't worry, I wont push you." optics narrowed at his reply and she turned her helm to look up at the mech with suspicion. Heavyglide smiled down at the vixen like he had a secret. "Howler explained to me about you." Audial finials shot up at the name of the old bot.

"He told me all about your intellect. He was a good friend of my carrier and I've known him since I was sparked. He was the main reason for me to even know about you in the first place. If you want, I'll let you roam around…just don't run off, please? I know it's hard missing a bot you've known for so long." he asked her, his faceplates showing a little of his worry to this show trust that he was giving the vixen. There was even a hint of sadness that disappeared after a kilk.

Siren blinked up at the seeker…Was this mech really implying that she could roam this patch of metal ground as long as she didn't run off? It just didn't seem right. She's spent most of her time being surrounded by fences and pens that the thought of being given freedom was shocking to her. Quickly she gave a nod to the seeker, feeling her spark race at the promise to go anywhere she wanted as long as she stayed on his property.

"Good, I hope that helps you intergrade into my home. Now, let me finish up and if you're willing to try, I have an idea that could help with your whip problem." Siren glanced to the mech seeing him look at her. Was she willing to trust this mech with a whip near her? But, he knew Howler, and if Howler had told him about her that meant the old mech trusted this one. Should she? Wait, it was his smell that was so weak on this mech's frame. It was Howler's smell!

With a hesitant nod, Siren gave the young mech the okay to do it once done with drying her frame. A bright smile lit his face at that. "You wont regret it, Siren, it'll help you. Alright, I'll be right back and we can try it."

Dear Solus Prime, what did she just get into? Did she really just agree to be with in a close distance with a whip? She's lost her processor, that's what just happened. But she had to give the mech a chance, since being here he's let her get accustom to her new home while talking. Too much she's come to notice as he worked around his home. He was really cheerful too.

"Alright, I'm coming out with the whip." he announced seeing her frame flare out at the word. Slowly he came around to face her and show her the whip. "For this next bit, I need you to trust me." Siren stood still staring at the whip. He was giving her a choice now to proceed or not and it helped her to calm down a little. For the first time, other than Howler, she was able to choice what she wanted done. Maybe being bought by this mech wasn't so bad. It made her feel, valued. More than just a turbofox but as ,well, a bot.

Heavyglide made sure to be slow as she watch him move to her side and lower the whip. Frame tensed up, spark raced, and the temptation to bolt away from it made her pede shuffle but the cross-lead held her in the area. Then she felt it feather touch her armor and she gave a bark as she stepped sided away from it. The seeker made no move, letting her calm down in her own time. Once she was, Siren glanced to the mech then to the whip.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked softly after a breem of silence. Siren thought it over but nodded once more. For the next meta-cycle, they continued with this method until Siren found of the effort Howler had done with her before this had paid off with what this mech had been doing. Yes, the whip still made her skittish, but she could learn to live with it and maybe someday, she could look back to see just how stupid it was to be scared of something like that.

Siren ran lazily throwing the ball Heavyglide had gotten her for doing so well with the whip. For some reason, she couldn't help but compare things to being more of a pet than being a racing turbofox. One was that she had the freedom to roam his land, her stable door was always open for her to come and go as she pleased. Another was that she had been allowed in his home. His home! Never has she seen the inside of a cybertronian's home before now.

It had many similar things to what a human home had. Living room, kitchen, pictures that hung on the walls, decorative things here and there to make the home feel homely. So, yeah, she felt more of that to a pet status than a racer's status. That reminded her, she hasn't done much training since being here. Now that was in processor, Siren went in search of a datapad knowing he had to have one somewhere in his home.

Heavyglide hammered at the wall of the stable pen building, fixing it. It had been one of the many things he had put on the list to fix when he bought this piece of land. The previous owner had decided to let it go and for vorns he had done much to restore it back to what it should have looked like if kept up to date. His creator's would have been proud of what all he's done. Wings perked at the bark he heard and the pedefalls coming to him as he turned to see the vixen stopping just before him with a datapad in her mouth.

Taking it he read it then looked to her. "You sure you're ready? There will be other jockeys that have whips. We would have to wait for the meta-cycle for Tarn, its too late for sign ups in Uraya." he asked handing the pad back for her to type on. _It'll bring you in credits that you no doubt will be needing during the off series of the races and it will show Boltgear that he lost a good racer for not taking the time with me, like you have. But I ask you find a jockey that wont bring a whip with._

Heavyglide grinned. "I got just the minibot for this. You'll like her."

* * *

She may not be up to par for racing, but she was willing to put in the effort to at least get second. Heavyglide had given her so much since she came into his life, she could only think to repay him by putting all she had into winning for him. For once in her onlining, she felt whole, free, untroubled. She went where she wanted and the mech would at times start conversations with her and had no mind to wait until she was done and read what she typed. If she was able in this form, Siren would have been grinning, showing off all of her pointy dentas in her happiness.

Then came in Kickboom, a minibot femme that was to be her jockey for the remainder of her racing career and a friend of Heavyglide. Did she say friend, more like the two flirted without realizing it. Being friends since sparklinghood it was obvious that the two would be so oblivious to this fact. If she could, she would have face palmed herself with the on going banter that they had been doing.

"You look better, Siren." Her helm snapped up to be met with the blue optics of Howler. HE'S HERE! She quickly went over to the stable pen door and lifted her upper frame to lean against it to let her helm nuzzle into his chassis. "I made a good choice in letting Heavyglide know about you. He's young, but he knows what he's doing." he stated petting her helm with a small smile on his lip components. "Excited to be racing again?"

A soft purr came to be his answer as he chuckled. Gently pushing her back to look in her optics. "Then, beat that brother of your's. Show everybot just want kind of vixen you are, just how strong you are. Show them that nothing can keep you down for long. Just remember, you can always overcome anything if you put your processor to it, okay?" Siren tilted her helm at his words. Why did it seem like he was saying good-bye? She gave a whine, confused, but Howler only gave her a sad smile. "Remember all that I have taught you, you'll need it for the vorns to come."

Then he left letting her know that it had been his good-bye to her. But, why? Why did he have to do so? They would have been able to see each other during the times the races were happening. It, it just made no sense for him to do so.

"Ready to race?" Heavyglide asked Siren, who had her finials twitch at his soft voice. Still confused over what Howler had done she gave the mech a nod, her processor already clearing for her main focus to come forth. "Just so you know, Siren, take it easy. You've been out of training for a bit with only minimal workouts for the longest time. I don't mind if you come in last, just have fun with your run, okay?"

Siren looked up into his dark yellow optics, taking in his easy smile and the warmth of presence he gave. He wanted her to have fun with her run, huh? Well, winning was her way of fun, maybe it was a good thing she couldn't smile for she would have with a thought in processor. As she thought of it, before with her races, she ran for her own enjoyment, but now, she had this mech. One that gave her the feeling of being valued and gave her the freedom she's been craving for, so now, she had the desire to race and win for him. She knew her limits and she would use them.

* * *

For the remainder of the racing series, Siren worked hard to earn what credits Heavyglide would need for the off series until the next vorns series to begin again. During her restart, she had at time come in third and many times second seeing as she had to build her limits back up from the cycles of no training. It was hard knowing that if she had been keeping up with her training she would have had many more wins under her.

Then again, she wouldn't have had the pleasure of coming into the seekers life. So, as Heavyglide said, it was Primus' will that their meeting had come about the way it did. He needed a turbofox to start his career in racing and breeding turbofoxes while Siren gained a bot that understood and accepted she was unusual to the average turbofox. Even with the places she came into, the mech had a descent amount of credits to save during the off series since it was just her and him. With the occasion of Kickboom coming over.

"Have you heard?" Kickboom asked from her spot on the couch. Back to the arm rest with pedes laying in the seekers lap while Siren laid at the other end of the two seating couch.

"The movement is getting out of hand yet the Senate is not doing a fragging thing about it." Heavyglide replied not noticing the swivel of the vixen's finials towards him while her optics remained on the holoscreen of their version of a TV. For once, she was hearing something about the war that would no doubt be starting from what she's been hearing.

Was she ready to fight in a war? One that would last for billions of years? How long to turbofoxes even live? Would she outlive the war or would she end up dieing in the first wave of it? So many questions with no answer to them.

"I don't know, this Decepticon cause does have points to it. Kaon is in such a poor state that the Senate all but blotted them out as if they weren't a concern to them. Like they were nothing to them." she stated. "Have you listened to what a gladiator designated Megatron says?"

Heavyglide looked to her. "What does a bolt helm gladiator have to say? All they do is fight and snuff each other for entertainment purposes. Some of them even do it for the fun of it from what I've heard."

Kickboom leaned over to the mech and laid a servo on his upper arm. "Just listen for a kilk. Megatron has made many points to how corrupted the Senate is. If you're not rich or have any sort of power to play their type of game you are nothing to them. Glide, we don't matter to them. They would rather see us suffer to scrounge for energon and credits just to stay online for another cycle than for them to lift a digit to help us. To them, we're like filthy robo-rats."

"How do you know that, Kick? All you're going by is the words being sprouted by some gladiator that has become sick of fighting for bots entertainment and are trying to start things for attention." Siren glanced between the two feeling the spike of emotion in their EM fields.

Kickboom scowled at the mech. "You know just how bad it can get. You've been there just like I have trying to save all of the credits I can get from my races just to keep my home and have enough energon stored incase I cant get another race is time. It's hard, harder for me being a femme with so many mechs looking at me like pleasure bot that they can pay to have for the luner cycle."

Heavyglide vented taking her servo in his. "Kick, I know. I'm just saying, we cant just go by what one mech says. He may say things that make points, but it is still too early to be picking sides. I want to stay neutral in this conflict. I do not want to choose sides for it is wrong to fight against our own bots." Kickboom vented as well laying back into the arm rest.

"I'll stay neutral as well, I'm not ready to fight." she stated looking into his optics. Optics that she's always loved about him. They held such kindness. "But, you know just as I do, sooner or later, we will have to. Maybe not this vorn or the next deca-cycle, but we will."

Heavyglide looked away knowing she was right. "I know, Kick, I know." Siren looked at the floor with unfocused optics. Just how much into the war was it already?

* * *

 **For the next chapter, there will be a time skip, by now as i've been hinting, the war will be starting very soon and she will have to choose a side a little while afterward. Here's a hint for something big happening in the next chapter, Till all are one.**

 **Arcadia Island - Ahh thank you, and those were already considered for much later in the story.**

 **silent femme - Yay, I didn't much like him either. You have your good bots and your bad bots.**

 **Steelcode - Well, it may not have been Howler to do it but thank you very much for the idea. You really think i have good writing skills? You should have seen some of my very early on writings...very cringe worthy. I'm just trying to do a more realistic way of thinking in my writing. There are times i still have trouble with it.**

 **3 - I will try, it's been quite a challenge that i've been aiming for. I am very much in love with this and want to do the best i can to continue it.**

 **And now to thank those for Following and favoriting. Arcadia Island, horseg27, and ReadsToMuchALot!**

 **R &R!**


	6. You'll be in my Heart - Phil Collins

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **For everyone to know, this chapter will have several jumps in time wise.**

* * *

 _"Even the wisest of men and machines can be in error."_

— _Optimus Prime, "S.O.S. Dinobots"_

 _ **Bumblebee**_ _: Here it comes!_

 _ **Bulkhead**_ _: Swing it! Give it the old Bulkhead treatment, Sari!_

 _ **Optimus**_ _: Why exactly is she swinging at a colorful animal?_

 _ **Ratchet**_ _: Smack it! Smack it already!_

 _ **Bulkhead:**_ _Hold on, Sari, I'll help! I don't even need a bat._

 _ **Prowl:**_ _This will not end well…._

* * *

 _ **Two Vorns later**_

The pounding of pedefalls roared throughout the track as eight turbofoxes raced to the finish of the Crystal Ray Sprint that was the second of the Tri-Torus Crown Dash races. Siren felt Kickboom give a pat to her neck letting her know that her jockey was ready for the last burst of speed that she had. Without needed urging, Siren shot forward like a bullet overtaking Coreshock in seconds from being behind him.

The crowd gave a roar as the vixen took the lead at the start of the incline that made this track the second hardest of the three races. The finish line was held at the top of the steep incline that rose up by fifty three degrees that was the length of a football field and stood, well, probably as tall at Metroplex. Then again, she was guessing that with the mech being so fragging huge.

After two years of keeping up her training, Siren was at the top peak of her fitness and knew more of her limits in her races. She knew that adding the burst of speed wasn't the best idea, but she kept the pace up as her audial finials flicked back to the foxes behind her hearing they were failing to keep up with her. The only fox that was able to stay near her was Coreshock, but even the brute was starting to lag behind.

"Nearly there Siren!" Kickboom shouted over the whip of the wind. "Think you can do one more hard burst?" Siren could do it, it would tax her systems, but in this race she was willing to do it. Reaching deep within herself, Siren pushed her pedes to go faster and faster. Coreshock was now being left behind as they continued up the incline, the finish just feet away. Intakes rushing air in and out to cool her core as her frame zipped over the line. Slowly she came to a walk yards away to turn and head back while other turbofoxes came to a slower speed after her. Several of the jockeys gave Kickboom congratulation for the win since she's become know for being the maroon turbofoxes' rider.

Crystal Ray Sprint may be the shortest of the three races, but the incline to the finish was what gave all of the turbofoxes difficulty. For once, she won it after two vorns of Coreshock taking the victory each time they ran. Now, she knew she would have a better chance of taking the Tri-Torus for the win. Having already won in Uraya for the Pion Tower Classic, now this one in Praxus, all Siren needed to win was the Iacon Derby to become the third turbofox in history to have won the Crown Dash.

Kickboom and Siren met Heavyglide in the winner's circle. The large seeker grinning from audial to audial at the win. "You are so getting some on my carrier's oil cakes." her finials perked up at that. Oh Primus, he better not be teasing her with that. His carrier's recipe of oil cakes was to die for and had at times fought the seeker for all of them. They were just that slagging good. Having seen the look the turbofox was giving him, he held up his servos. "I swear on the Allspark!"

"Heavyglide, having come into the race now two vorns ago, with only one turbofox to be your income what have you been doing with the success the vixen has been giving you?" A dark orange and white femme asked.

"Well, I've been able to get a larger stable area so once I get more turbofoxes I'll have the room for them." Having had experience with reporters thanks to his sire, he only gave them the minimum information. His competitors didn't need to know all of what he's been doing.

"Do you think Oddity Empress will take the victory of the Crown Dash this vorn?" A mech of light teal and dark blue asked.

"Well, seeing as the last two attempts this was the track that gave her the most problems. As she finally won this cycle, I do see her taking the victory in the Iacon Derby. She's won it twice now, why not make it a third?"

"Did you think that buying the vixen at the time was a very risky move?" the femme asked again.

Heavyglide looked to the vixen. "No. Oddity was never a risk seeing as I had never had a turbofox to race before her. Yes, she was pricy, but never a risk to my starting career." he stated. "Now, if you please, I have a vixen to get checked over." Kickboom slide off the saddle to lead Siren back to the stable pens with Heavyglide just behind them.

"Alright, once we're all done here, we'll head back home for some rest." He stated.

"Good, because I'm ready to get some recharge after this orn of races." Kickboom replied giving the mech a side smile. "Just don't forget to make those oil cakes."

The mech rolled his optics but returned her smile. "Primus forbid I do." Siren gave a snort at that, the two bots knew slag well she better get her oil cakes, she's been working her pedes off. Hmmm, oil cakes…her own little addiction thanks to Howler. He was the one to get her hooked to them once she was able to start fueling herself. "Lets get home." Drool was probably running out of her mouth at thoughts of oil cakes.

* * *

Howler took a sip of his high-grade waiting for his contact to show up. While he waited, his attention was that on the holoscreen showing the races Tarn. When the swash of the door came, he knew his contact had come but he kept his attention on the races. Siren sure was making a name for herself and it was all thanks to the young seeker he had been tasked to look over when both of his creator's had past onto the Well.

"I see that the vixen, Oddity Empress, might be the new Crown Dash winner." a dark red mech said sitting next to him while ordering a cube for himself.

"The vixen deserves it for all the slag she's gone through. Thrown aside the moment she wasn't useful for profit. Boltgear couldn't even give the vixen a chance to redeem herself before he sold her." Howler replied before glanced to the mech next to him. "So, what's the mission Switchclick?"

The mech slide over a datapad, his white arm coming into view as Howler looked over the report. "You have the maneuverability to get that done. So, our leader thought to give you the honors of such a job. Since it'll be one of the big three, many of the upper caste will be there."

Howler frowned at the mission report. "I'll do it, but it'll only go off after the winner comes in."

The mech gave a chuckle and a shake of his helm. "Oh right, of course, don't want to mess up the chances for the vixen to win her spot in history."

The older mech glared at Switchclick. "That vixen understands much more than you know. I taught her all she knows since I figured out she had intellect." Switchclick vent feeling the old mech was about to go into a rant. "Cool your systems, old timer. Get it done before or after the race, I don't care, just as long as you take out many of the upper caste. Make the Senate hurt because they'll lose some of there support."

Taking the pad, Howler subspaced it. Switchclick having gotten his delivery done finished his cube quickly, stood up, and left. Howler vented before chugging the rest of his cube to get up as well. It was time to get things set up for the cycle this was to happen, but he was going to make sure the two he cared for survived the ordeal.

* * *

Excitement surged through her she could barely contain it. The cycle had finally came and she was once again in Iacon getting ready for the Iacon Derby. The last race in the three part Crown Dash and she'd make sure she was going to win even if she had to push her limits. Heavyglide may not hear most of what is said within the stable building, but Siren did. Sometime it fragged her off.

There were so many owners that had been handed over the business of racing Turbofoxes from their sires, while Heavyglide was a newbie. A newbie that had come into gain a vixen that had good linage that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Siren couldn't count the times they snubbed him without, said mech, being near to hear it. It irked her at hearing them criticize or slander him for his lower status in a world where upper caste ruled. She was going to win this for him, for all that he's done for her. Since coming to live with him, Siren valued him as one of her very few friends, with Kickboom being one of them.

Though, with her attempts to get the two to realize that they more than like, liked each other was a fail. Kickboom had become aware of her affection to the seeker, thank to said fox. The seeker on the other servo, was so dense and oblivious that it made Siren want to scream at him. You know, one of those 'This femme right here, RIGHT HERE, likes you. I mean REALLY likes you.'. Only problem was. Heavyglide probably still wouldn't get it and she couldn't talk. La frag.

"There are times I find that I was a glitchhead to have sold you." her optics landed on a mech she hadn't seen in nearly two vorns. "The fact you may win this race tells me that." Standing on the other side of her half door was Boltgear. "My sire would have been kicking my aft from here to Vector Sigma for that decision."

Not knowing how to proceed, Siren just stood there staring at him. Boltgear vented looking over the maroon turbofox that had been sparked within his stables. Of all of the foxes, she was the only one to have that color. "May you earn you insignia with this win." Siren watched him left, optics full of question by that. What did winning the third part of the Crown Dash have to do with an insignia?

"Alright, ready for the race?" Kickboom asked coming into the stable pen with all of the gear. Within breems Siren was shined up and saddled as Kickboom lead the vixen outside. Even with the credits Heavyglide had been getting to be able to hire a handler, he didn't think of needing a handler when only one vixen was being cared for by two bots. Or pretending to when at the races, at home, Siren did her own things and they let her.

Audial finials perked straight up at a familiar voice that rang out as she glanced around. Finding the mech she gave a loud bark in greeting. Howler gave the vixen a grin and petted her helm. "I had to stop and say good luck." Siren nuzzled into his chassis her engine purring as she took in his smell, one she's missed dearly making the old mech chuckle. "Alright, alright, I get it I need to come by more often. Now, go out there and win."

Kickboom gave him a salute and hauled herself up into the saddle. "We'll see you back at the stable pen." Howler gave a nod and when the two turned to be lead to the gates his grin fell to be replace with a solemn look. Turning around he made his way to certain spots.

Siren tip-toed a little in the small space of the gate, to her left was a brute, Glory Appeal with a vixen to her right, Topside. With a slight toss of her helm, Siren drew her frame in a ready position, her focus narrowing to the now. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for. Sparkbeat raced in anticipation as time seemed to slow, finial forward waiting for the sound and the slam of the gate door opening. How many times had she done this? To feel the excitement zapping at her systems, the rush that came from the competitiveness on the track.

 _DIINGG-ING-ING-IG_

Eight sets of pedes stomped the metal ground as their frames bunched in together forming the pack. Soon they came upon the jumps that lead to a higher plateau that would dip and raise at times. Cables coiled and sprung up with the other foxes before doing it two more times to reach the top. Taking off once she was able to regain her center, Siren stayed in the middle. Coreshock, Glory Appeal, and another brute Hidden Asset were in front while Topside, Molten Master, and Hot Pride were at the end. Azure, another vixen, stayed even with her as the dips and rises that drew two foxes to stitch places. Molten Master taking Azure's spot while the vixen lagged behind.

For some odd reason, anytime Siren was racing with Molten Master, not even the jockey could control him, would bump her softly. It was an irritation that she has found to ignore having found out that the brute seemed to have taken a liking to her. So basically, Molten Master would put his focus on trying to flirt with her even while running. Heavyglide always tease Siren about her brute. That turbofox was not, and will never be, her's.

With a growl in warning to the brute, Siren had enough and took the lead over him to push to the front with the other three brutes. Just like with the beginning of the plateau, there were several jumps down to the leveled ground. Shrieks rang out from behind her as the sounds of collision happened. That meant several were taken out of the race. Good, less for her to deal with she hoped.

Now the thing about the Iacon Derby was that half of it was underground. Yeap, she ran downward. Only unlike the one that she had trained while still in Boltgear's stable where it was one single way, this one had several splits that would either help you or make you lose. Lets hope her running luck with this track continued.

While Coreshock and Hidden Asset went to the left, Glory Appeal and her went to the right…with Molten Master on her tail. When another split came up within kilks letting Siren take the left in quick movements that had Molten Master having to continue forward after Glory Appeal. After another two splits, left then a right, Siren felt the ground incline letting her know she was at the end. There were two exits, both narrow for a reason.

As she came to the end of this exit, appearing suddenly to her left was Azure with Molten Master several tail length behind but gaining on the vixen. A bit of panic hit her, but took control and rushed forward to emerge first with the other vixen second and the brute third. The last leg of this track was a mix of actual trees and dirt, much like a forest, complete with small plant life too. So dodging and jumping was a must in this part even if that meant getting swipe in the muzzle by a slaggin fern.

So far, she was in lead having not seen Coreshock or Hidden Asset out in front. That didn't last long when the two suddenly popped up from the ground from the second exit. FRAG! The finish line was nearing now and so Siren put a burst of speed under her pedes to even out with the two brutes. All three jumped in sync over a large fallen tree trunk, landing in a puddle on the other side flinging mud all over. Hidden Asset taking a muzzle first into the mud and slid a good several feet after losing traction. That left Coreshock and her once more that seemed to have become a norm for the two.

Sometimes she would win, sometimes he would. It was one of the worst sibling competitive streaks she's ever had to deal with. This time, she was more determined to win. That was until she caught the flash of a whip too close to her sight for her liking. Without being able to stop it she yelped, a memory flux hitting her, and Siren took off nearly throwing Kickboom off of her back.

"Siren it's alright! Come on, you're going to tax your systems before you ever reach the finish!" Kickboom yelled watching Siren's finials twitch back to her. "Good, that's good. Whoa!" Kickboom shouted in surprise when Siren picked up more speed.

She was glad Kickboom knew about her, being able to talk to her to get her processor back into focus. With the finish line so close, Siren was too close to think about slowing down, not when Coreshock was so close behind her. Red flashes entered her HUD, warning of overheating. She simply ignored it. She was too close to stop now.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kickboom shouted feeling Siren's frame get hotter from underneath the more she kept the fast pace. Only Siren knew that if she was starting to heat up, than so was Coreshock as he kept pace just a little bit behind her.

Feet ahead, the finish lay and with the pace the two had, the two had eaten the last few feet within kilks. Letting her momentum carry her to a slower pace she felt Kickboom shout out in the victory. Just like with Heavyglide, Kickboom had started being a jockey not five vorns before the mech had gotten Siren. And to be the rider of the turbofox that won the Crown Dash would boost her career as a jockey, making her sought out by other owners. So in reality, she had just helped both Heavyglide and Kickboom with this win.

A breem went by as she headed to the winner's circle, the flashes of warnings slowly stopping. With a heavy vent, Siren was relieve to know she dodge that bullet. She knew she would have crashed her systems if she had to go any longer. Having to go through that once was enough for her. After two vorns, she finally won all three. Maybe she should retire after this. Having won the Crown Dash was no easy feat, but it made the other races seems too easy. Retiring sounded pretty swell to her and just pretend to be the seekers pet.

Question after question was shot off at Heavyglide, who had the largest grin she's seen yet plastered on his faceplates as he answered. "What plans do you have for Oddity Empress?"

"Do you plan to retire her to breed?"

"With next vorn being her last attempt at the Crown Dash, do you plan to have the vixen compete in it once again?"

"Please, one question at a time! My plans for the vixen is still undetermined. She does have a slot for next vorns Crown Dash so there might be a possibly she would continue her racing career. Then again, having won it this vorn, retirement seems like a good idea." Heavyglide stated glancing to the vixen. "As for breeding, I'll probably wait for that."

Several mummer were heard, some saying how stupid that would be. So, to them, the sooner I sparked out little foxlings the more potential winners would come into the racing business. Even more so if I was to be breed with another good named turbofox. Yeap, that was not happening within any lifetime. "Excuse me, I have to see to my vixen."

As the three of us headed for the stables, that's when everything went to the pits. Explosions cause the ground to shake as screams of panic rang out. Several more explosions happened kilks after the first set as chucks of the building flew into the air. Siren stood stock still in horror, too shocked to do anything but watch until Heavyglide shoved her forward shouting something, probably telling her to move it. Kickboom was in front pulling on her reins to help guide her through the rushing crowd while the seeker stayed behind to push her mass.

Next thing that happened was something Siren would never get out of her processor. None of them could have been prepared for what happened as a slab of broken wall, that had be blown into the sky, slammed right in front of Siren causing her to scream and rear up. Only she wasn't able to rear up much with her reins being trap from under the slab. KICKBOOM! OH SOLUS PRIME!

"KICKBOOM!" Heavyglide shouted rushing around Siren to brace himself against the slab. His jet engine roared cutting off the sounds of screams with how loud it was as he lifted the heavy slab. Without having to be urge, Siren wiggled quick under to take a hold of Kickboom's arm and drag her out from under. A crack and a small tremor came after Heavyglide dropped the load he held to turn and kneel with Siren besides the minibot.

"Oh primus, oh primus! Kickboom, please say anything!" Heavyglide called his voice trembled, nearly close with hysteria and his wing fluttering in anxiety. His large servos shook hard as he gently pushed against her frame, moving her limply into his lap not caring if energon began to cover his legs. "Boom, please say something!"

Siren whined knowing there was nothing she could do to help. Finial were pointed forward as she drew forward hearing a slow thrum that she identified as Kickboom's sparkbeat, but it was slowing. "Glide…" His dark yellow optics took in her blue ones, shearing them with pleading for her to continue to function. "No, don't, save your energy. I, I'll get a medic, just hold on!" He moved to pick her up, but she stopped him letting his arms encircle her smaller frame.

She gave him a weak smile as she struggled to lift her arm up to cup his cheek in her servo. "I…I never…got to…s-say it…." Siren whined, her spark breaking at the words Kickboom was trying to say, her hearing far better than any bot as the weakness in her voice grew weaker with each word. Solus Prime please no!

By now, Heavyglide was leaking lubricant as he gripped her servo to his cheek. "Boom, please, I-I cant live with out you. You are my other half to my spark…I was going to ask you to be my…my sparkmate within t-the meta-cycle…." several sobs broke his words but Kickboom had heard them as if they had been clear and free of any interruptions his sobs had given. "Please Primus, don't leave me, Kickboom…"

Her optic flickered and her intakes struggled to continue pulling in what little air they could. "I lo-love you, Glide. A-always…have…always w-will…be." with a final shuttering clunk, she went limp in his arms.

"Ki-Kickboom…Kickboom! NO, KICKBOOM! PLEASE!" he threw back his helm screaming out his spark broken pain to those still around. Siren lay where she had been unable to leave Kickboom's graying frame. It would be a memory that would forever haunt her. Even the taste of what energon leaked into her mouth would not leave her glossa.

Heavyglide's frame shook with his sobs, wing hung listless from behind him as he raise his arms up to cling her frame to his chassis. What had become the happiest cycle for them did a 360 within kilks of it afterwards.

Seeming like joors later but only a joor had past when a group of bots came upon them. Heavyglide gave no reaction to them as he stared inert at the ground, arms having yet to release her frame. Even Siren didn't want to lift her helm from off the ground, but so for Heavyglide's sake knowing he wouldn't move without help right now. Only to find the bots that had come upon them was none other than Prowl with two other bots a few feet away.

His cold sight stared at the three. Siren feeling uncomfortable let her frame flare as she moved to stand ready in front of Heavyglide, growling at the enforcer. Prowl turned to a dark green bot. "Take care of the vixen, Hound. Once you have the vixen put away, Jazz and I will take care of the seeker." Dear Primus, she read and heard how monotone and emotionless this mech was, but to actually hear his voice this close made her want to claw her audial off. Put some feeling into that voice, please.

The vixen looked to the mech now known as Hound before backing up closer to Heavyglide and growled again. Even knowing Hound would never harm any plant or animal, didn't mean slag to her at the moment,. Her friend needed her here and now so she would fight to be by his side. Hound slowly moved to kneel in front of Siren but far enough that she wouldn't harm him if she did try to lunge him.

"It's okay there vixen. Hound'll take care of you. We'll even take good care of your owner there." he said soothingly trying to get her to come to him. Siren just rolled her optics at the mech giving him a huff of air from her vents. Yeah, she wasn't budging at all for anything because Heavyglide needed her, and here she would fragging stay. Primus, she wished she could slagging talk.

"From the looks of it, the vixen's a racing turbofox. Must have been just coming back from the track after a race." Hound deduced from taking in the saddle and reins Siren still worn.

"That is none of our concern of where the vixen had come from, the mech is more of our concern at moment. Hound please detain the vixen so we can proceed." Prowl ordered causing Siren to growl and snap her jaws at him, she soo wanted to flick the middle finger at the jerk. She heard and felt movement from behind her, turning to see Heavyglide lay Kickboom's frame gently on the ground before standing.

"That vixen will not be leaving my optics. If you have a problem with that, then you can go frag off into the pits." came his reply. Siren gave a low whine at the hollowness in his voice. Why did this cycle get to be so wrong so quick? "Siren stays next to me." he looked down at her, the same hollowness echoing in his dark yellow optics. "Come on, Siren, we have to get your insignia for your win."

Siren watched the seeker slowly make his way over the ruins of the field stepping over rubble that had fallen. Looking back to the gray frame Siren gave a gentle nuzzle and a whine. Her focus now would be for Heavyglide to be there beside him for the remainder of her life. He needed her as she needed him right now.

* * *

 **For my readers, would you like to see Siren be able to gain the ability to speak?**

 **redcollector - I have a few ideas, but it wont be for another few chapters or so.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Lets just say the plop bunnies decided to hold a tournament and this one came out on top...no, i've been meaning to do a MTMTE story now for a while and just couldn't figure out a good started. When i looked a picture of a turbofox and read what little was provided it just went from there. Add in my love for horses and tada! This is the outcome.**

 **demon-soul-7 - It will do not despair!**

 **silent femme - Sigh...well, they were happy...**

 **A big thanks to those who followed and favorited. The Whispering Sage, StormMoonStarLight, Radioactive-Pingu, Freddie4153, demon-soul-7, and lost remial21!**

 **R &R!**


	7. Fall Down Together - ft Mona Moua

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **Alright my peeps. Trust me this chapter would have been up long ago but my writing computer of seven years decided that the screen would no longer work. The computer its self still runs just not the blasted screen. I was soo bumped when that happened and spent a couple days grieving the lost of my screen...yeah I know, but it ran for seven years for me so it was needed. So I had to wait till hubby got home from the boats to get this chappie in as quick as I could.**

 **I do have her symbol its just trying to get a scanner to have it put onto Deviantart for you to see. I will let you know when I am able but I also warn you I don't draw very well. I suck at it. Another thing, if there is many spelling errors I kinda had to rush getting this chapter made for I have a time limit in having this computer before it leaves again.**

 **Also, for Height reference here is the link, www. deviantart art /Height-reference-575201547, just without the spaces. Credit for that beautiful chart goes to koch43 who gave me permission to use it. Remember Siren stood just under Megatron's chest.**

* * *

 ** _[Bee tears off Stinger's head and feeds it to Strafe]_**

 _ **Bumblebee** : I hate cheap knockoffs!_

 ** _-Age of Extinction_**

 _ **Drift** : We must act with stealth and silence..._

 ** _{Sees a tentacle}_**

 _ **Drift** : Arrrgh! I kill you!_

 ** _-Age of Exinction_**

* * *

Siren shifted her finials at each sound that passed her audials. Slowly lifting her helm she looked up to the mech that sat next to her. Night had fallen since coming back from the vet. She was now sporting her own symbol that only turbofoxes who have won the Tri-Torus can get. It kinda looked like the basic shape of a turbofox if she looked at it for a bit. The spot still tinged and ached from them welding it into her armor on the left side of her rear. All she could think about it is how she now sported a damn cutie mark. Add in prancing around singing about friendship and she could become her own My Little Fox version of the show. Blah.

What had her worried was the seeker sitting next to her so listless. He had been almost on autopilot since leaving the tracks. It was during the procedure of her welding that Prowl had come back to question Heavyglide. She could tell it was hard for him to have to recall all that had happened, but it had to be said. What did surprise her was how Prowl put off the coldness in his voice to give condolences to the seeker. Siren did admit to herself she may have jumped the gun in their first meeting. Though she'll never say that out loud...as if she could.

So all she could do was try to show Heavyglide some comfort in this troubled time. Curling even more beside him she laid her helm on his upper leg with a small vent of air. At times she would open her optics to look up at him always taking in his vacant stare. For a while, that was how the two stayed. Neither moving.

The cycle came and went for the two as Siren began to find the lack of movement was starting to bother her. Knowing if it was bothering her than it had to be doing to same to the seeker next to her. Even with Heavyglide remaining unresponsive she could see signs that it had been bothering him as well but with his processor somewhere else he wasn't taking notice of it. Slowly she nudged him in the shoulder plating after sitting up, hoping to get his attention.

It took several more tries before his optics flickered, letting her know he was coming around. With a soft vent he turned to the vixen by his side. "You miss her too?" Siren gave a nod, whimpering as memories of what happened flashed by. At the sound she gave the seeker lifted his arm to pat her softly with his servo. "What do we do now?"

Even if she had been able to speak Siren didn't have the answer. She had never experienced having to see death first hand till now. It made her wonder if she was truly ready to see this war happen, or be apart of it. To see energon spilled and pool on the ground, the life drain away from their once bright glowing optics faded to dark, the destruction that ravages the planet leaving many of its wonders in ruins. Being truthful to herself, she was scared of the coming war and what it would bring, or if she would survive long enough to see Earth once more. It didn't help also to have lead a somewhat peaceful life with her only focus being to race. Now, all that she knew would happen soon had been slapped into her face, showing her that what she had been dreading has come into her life with force. There was no turning back...she was to live through this long war.

Having already lost one with another yet to be known if he survived, Siren looked to the mech. Would she lose him too? Would he be gone from her life just as quick as Kickboom had gone? All she could do was shrug helplessly in an answer to the mech. Heavyglide nodded as he gave her another few pets this time along her neck. "I don't know either."

Slowly, after a breem, Heavyglide got up as his cables strained and joints creaked from having stayed still for so long. She watched him as he made his way around the couch before moving to follow. Her tanks gave a slight rumble reminding her she had not refueled in a while. She would be okay for another four to five cycles without refueling but her frame was use to a cube a cycle. Five cycles was max if she wasn't straining herself, like in a race.

As she followed the mech Siren glanced at the pictures that hung on the walls showing the rich history of him and his creators. Some held him with two other mechs, Siren thinking it was his trinemates since all three looked like they had seeker builds. Others showed Kickboom with him and a few had her in them. Some showing her and Kickboom racing while others held just her in the frame. Then a couple showed a femme and a mech together or sometimes with three figures, the third figure being Heavyglide, showing that it was his creators. Though Siren knew that a few pictures were held close to the mech in the form of being saved in his datapad that even she had yet to see what was on it. It was his keepsakes that only he could look at, but made Siren curious to want a peek at them.

Once outside she followed the mech until he stopped in the opening ground that separated the house from the small stable building that housed her. It was also the patch of ground she would at times find the mood to play around. Other times, just like now, it was used for stargazing. Heavyglide lived close to the city of Vos so he was within the city limits but far enough that the lights from the city didn't interrupt the stars from showing brightly. They ranged in all shades of brightness with some brighter than any she remembered on Earth. It made her wonder which glowing star was that of Earth's sun shining in the sky.

"There has been talk of war happening soon." That jerked Siren from her stargazing to meet his optics. So soon? "Prime thinks if the rebels continue to cause mayhem like they have, war could soon be announced."

When had this been said? Kickboom and Heavyglide had always talked about what was happening with her around to hear them. That and the news from the holoscreen told her much of the rest. Then again, media could always be bought off to the best buyer.

The seeker glanced down to the vixen having felt her confused gaze on him. "I don't plan to be apart of something so violent. I just want to breed and race turbofoxes in peace, not have to choose which side is the lesser of the two evils." So even Heavyglide was against both sides, but for how long? A bot could only take so much before they sought out revenge for something that had happened. It was only a matter of time before even he would have to choose.

He gave a vent of air as his optics went back to the stars above them. "But then I think back to what happened...and I cant help but let the hurt fill me. To take action towards the ones that were responsible for her offlining."

Siren growled lightly dashing inside to get her datapad. Her only way to hold any conversation without being able to speak for herself. It was better than nothing at least. _I don't know what to say to you Heavyglide, but just know I will support you in any decision. I would like to stay out of this mess that is becoming too much lately, though we both know sooner or later sides will have to be chosen. We are all we have left now, Glide. We don't even know if Howler was caught in the explosion. He was there._

Heavyglide nodded after reading the pad. "Is it too much to ask to live in peace? I don't want to be apart of this madness either _."_

 _Life will never play fair, but know I will stick with you._

"I know you would Siren." He replied softly as a small twitch of a smile was shown. "But I fear I will have to choose what to do soon. Probably too soon for anybots liking." They stood still once again next to each other until the mech kneeled to lay a servo between her shoulder platings. "I miss her so much...Primus take care of her until it is my time to return to the Matrix and be with her once more." he whispered as his optics showed the distant look once again.

Finials laid back at his words. Her thoughts churning, how long would he wait before giving up in life to be back with her?

"Come on, we need to refuel and get some recharge." He stated standing back up. Siren nodded picking up her datapad in her jaw before walking after the mech.

* * *

 **A vorn later**

Something was going to happen. It was just a feeling she had that wouldn't go away and made her armor plating fluff out at times. Since Sentinel Prime had stopped the races, both for vehicle and turbofox types, nearly seven orns ago Heavyglide had to figure out something to continue to bring in credits. So, he gained the idea to have a subspace installed into Siren for delivering packages. That was six orns ago and she found having something installed wasn't very pleasant. At least they had put her into stasis before doing it or she would have been wailing at the amount of pain flooding her systems.

It was just onlining to feeling something new and weird that shouldn't be there but after a bit of learning how to un-subspace and subspace things, helped to get the weirdness out of it. A pro to having it installed was having a place for her datapad now. Made communicating a bit easier than having to carry it in her jaw any time she needed it to be her voice.

"Siren you ready?" Heavyglide called from another room. In the time that had past she could see the mech had gotten better, but she knew he would never heal from losing Kickboom. She gave a bark in answer after she placed her datapad in the subspace. The seeker came into the room that held the vixen as he looked over the orders for that cycle. It was yet another business that he had figured out how to run but it probably came down to having had experience from learning how to run things in the racing business.

"Alright, you'll start at Blinkguide, then after delivering that one you have a mech by the designation of Starscream. Then you'll have to pick up a package for a mech designated Rung. That last one will need to be quick, says here that he is visiting a client that lives here in Vos." He stated handing her the datapad with the list of deliveries. For some reason Siren was trying to figure out why those names were familiar. Starscream, Starscream...dear Primus...she had to deliver to him! HIM!? Wait...Rung...that one was familiar also...but from where? Rung, where has she heard that name?

"Siren? You okay?" She blinked at his question before nodding. "Alright, Blinkguide's package will be at her place for pick up." With one last nod the vixen took off at a canter towards Vos. Heavyglide watched the turbofox get smaller as she did the joor long run towards Vox. Depending on where each package needed to go it would take her most of the cycle if she didn't get any last breem order form.

With a soft vent the mech went about getting his work desk cleaned. Orders that were done were put away in a datapad for record, orders that had a set date for delivery stayed in the same datapad as before until they were moved to the one Siren occupied. Last breem orders were sent automatically to the datapad Siren had and once she was done the order form would be moved to the records pad when she reached home.

Audials twitched at the sounds of several engines. Thinking nothing of it or the fact that the engines were of grounders and not that of fliers. That was until the sounds of transformation came and a knock kilks later. Optics narrowed in confusion as to who it could be seeing as surrounding bots around him lived pretty far from each other. Getting up Heavyglide moved to the door and let it open. All he could do was gape at the mech standing there just the same as before, but with a purple symbol that was new on his chest plating. "H-Howler?"

The mech gave a small smile. "I'm sorry that I haven't called you. I was somewhat busy for a bit." he turned to the two mech standing a few feet back. "The orange and black mech is Bindbreak and the dark purple one is Raze."

Heavyglide gave each meach a nod in greeting before going back to the older one. Taking a hold of Howler in both servos to his upper arms he gave the mech a grin. "You do not know how good it is to see you again, Howler. I thought you snuffed that day."

The small smile that was on Howler faceplates grew smaller at the mention of that day. "Ah, yes, I am sorry. I should have called sooner." Howler then gave the taller mech a light pat on his cheek plates in a comforting way much like a creator to their creation. "I am also sorry to have heard about Kickboom, she was a good femme."

The seeker nodded solemnly to his thoughts of the femme his sparked hurting once again. It would seem the hurt would never leave him and sometimes he was glad it wouldn't. He loved her too much. "I wanted to be her sparkmate and now...s-she's gone." Howler looked back to the two mechs having seen the distraught look of the mech he had helped to raise in his last stages of being a younling. "Would you wait a bit, i'll be back out in a few breems. The youngling needs me."

"A few breems Howler, we have to check in soon." Raze replied crossing his arms. Howler nodded and moved the seeker back into his home, closing the door behind him, and lead him to one of the seats.

Howler looked around taking in that fact that there didn't seem to be much to show of the vixen that lived with him. "Where is Siren?"

"She's in Vos." Heavyglide replied his processor still in memory of his times with the minibot. "She delivers things now."

An optic ridge raised at that bit of information. Howler looked at the seeker before him with sadness. He had lost so much in his life and with what was going on, he would continue to loss more in time. The two mechs outside didn't know the real reason for being here, to them they thought he was here to recruit the seeker to the Decepticon cause. No, Howler was here to help the mech in another way. Even more when he heard about Kickboom orns ago. It sadden the old mech that Heavyglide would never be able to get over her snuffing having known for a long while the love he held for the femme.

War was never pretty and Howler would make sure both Heavyglide and Siren would never have to witness it. He had it planned out, but he was missing the other. Howler would have to find the vixen later after he helped Heavyglide find peace before this war fully broke out. "You two would have been a good couple, Heavyglide."

The seeker bit his lip components trying to stop the flow of coolant from slipping past his optic lids. It was futile he knew and soon he felt them running down his faceplating. "Why..d-did she have t-to go? I m-miss her so much, Howler." His ventilation system gave a hiccup as his servos went up to cover his face. Howler grimly watched the seeker fall to piece in his presence, one that Heavyglide knew for so long.

How many times did Howler give this youngling comfort? From his physical or emotional hurts. Or when this youngling came to him to show him all that he's done since he took over in helping to raise Airbeat's creation as his own. The good and the bad that ranged from his studies, to the tracks. Helped him in finding way to start his dream of becoming a turbofox breeder and racer? All Heavyglide knew was that this mech here, in his home, had always taken care of him. Feeling him near after so long in thinking he was gone was a tremendous relief to him. He trusted Howler with his spark.

"Come here." Howler said pulling the young seeker to give him a hug. Heavyglide returned it, trying to get his thoughts back in order to at least be able to talk to the mech before he had to leave again. He missed Howler and his presence. "I'm sorry, Heavyglide." ridges came together in confusion to his words until he felt something prick into his neck cable. "Wha-" he tried to say but his voice processor failed as did his legs.

Howler held the mech up as best as he could to move him to lay on the couch next to him kneeling on the floor. "I'm sorry to have to do this youngling, but I don't want you to have to go through this war that will be happening. Go, be with her again." Heavyglide stared up into Howlers optics in confusion and fear of what was happening to him. He couldn't feel anything in his legs or arms and he could feel whatever it was creep throughout his frame. He tried once more to get his vocal processor to work. "Wh...dii..do?"

Howler gave the youngling a broken gaze. "What I had to do, to save you. Do not worry, youngling, Siren will join you in the Matrix soon as well. You two are too innocent to live through war and its destruction." Howler watched at the numbing virus worked its way throughout his systems until it finally reached that last ones. "Primus, take care of him. Lead him towards those he misses." he whispered as he worked to unclasp his chest armor.

Light shown bright from the spark that beat in it's chamber. With the sound of a _sheenk,_ Howler dove his short sword into the chamber. The spark flickered several times, each time growing dimmer before it flickered once more into darkness. The youngling felt no pain thanks to the numbing virus. All he knew was the blissful darkness much like that of recharge. Only he would never online again.

Howler drew his sword out, the sounds of the metal scraping metal made him cringe as the sword went back into it's hidden space. Looking at the mech he quietly closed his chest armor before laying a servo on top of his helm. "Til all are one." he whispered then stood up to take his leave. He now had focus to find Siren. The spark that was sparked within the frame of a turbofox. One that shouldn't have been so for she should have had the frame of a femme to hold that spark of her's.

* * *

Siren quickly set the package that Blinkguide wanted delivered on the desk of the receptionist bot. The bot then took the datapad to sign that it was delivered before taking it back to subspace. Having reviewed the list Siren had switched Starscream and Rung around since the mech showed he was needing his package sooner than Starscream. Dear Primus, who knew this cycle would come? For so long she's been able to slip past bots she knew of, thanks to the fandom it's become. Yet now, at seven vorns old nearly eight she's so far met three...or it will be three after Starscream.

Then the name Rung keeps popping up in her processor of where the frack she's heard that name before. It sure sounded very familier but never hit her as to why. Well, she'll find out soon as she delivers this package that she just picked up. It was small but not the smallest she's ever had to deliver and so she subspaced it. She dodged legs of the bots that walked along the streets letting an easy jog move her frame all around them. The city-state of Vos was pretty to her optics and the sounds of many fliers filled her audials.

The ground shook only some as the engines of jets flew overhelm. Four vorns she's spent near this city and Siren has found she could enjoy the sounds it offered. More so of those that were younglings being taught to fly by creators or close friends of the bot's family unit. It was peaceful with many bots showing their content in the way the city was, at least for now. Having only known of Vos like she did, spending time within its limits, she would say this was her city home. Siren never did figure out where Boltgear held his property and so never really knew of her actually home city, so she thought herself as Siren of Vos.

Once reaching the building that held the mech Rung she took out her order datapad and nosed the alert button. Sitting on her hunches she waited for the mech to answer and when the door slide open her jaw dropped letting the pad fell to the floor. How the frack could she forget about RUNG!? The small orange and white mech, Rung. AHH, he was too cute with his glasses! He looked down at the dropped datapad before kneeling down to pick it up. Siren knew she needed to get a hold of herself but couldn't since this was basically the first time she's fallen victim to fangirling. He really was a small mech that if she stood now she would stand just a little over his helm.

Rung read over the order. "Oh, so you're my delivery bot. I must say it is a unique way of getting a turbofox trained to do such things." And with that she hung her helm. She would be forever thought of as just a turbofox and not one that had intellect. Oh well, she's gotten use to it. Without anything further she took the small package from subspace and gave it to his awaiting servo. "Thank you. Now, wait here for a breem." he said giving her a smile as he let her take the datapad, with the signed order, and subspaced it.

Her helm tilted a bit as she looked in but knew this wasn't his home since the order form stated he was only here for a short time to see a client. Still to be able to have met him was really cool in her books. The comics really did show how cute of a bot he was, and also, apparently easily forgetful of for she actually forgot about the mech. Finials perked up at the sound of pedefalls and Rung came back into view. He then held out a servo that held a couple of small cubes of energon. "There little energon treats." he explained.

Siren couldn't help but glance from the mech to his servo that held the small cubes. Was she really being feed treats? "Go on, it's okay." he encouraged towards her lowering his servo a little more. Glancing once more from the bot to the servo before tentatively licking up the three small cubes. This was embarrassing to have to do in such a way with no digits to use to just pick them up. She was glad Heavyglide didn't make her do something like that, made it too much like a she was an animal to her. Rung gave her a light smile as she took the cubes and moved to pet her helm.

Distracted by the zing of energy from the cube treats she didn't seeing the servo descend until she felt the plating being pushed down. "You're coloration is different for a turbofox as well. Maybe that is because it helps to make you stand out for this job." he muttered. Siren laid her finial halfway back in an annoyed way as she rolled her optics knowing he would not see that Siren knew all that he had said. Would bots never stop commenting on her coloration? Taking his servo away he let her move to leave a few steps before speaking. "Thank you for letting me pet you."

That made Siren stop short of her next step as finials perked at his words. Turning her helm to look back towards the mech in surprise but all she saw was the door sliding back into it closed place. What the frag? She tilted her helm to the side in confusion trying to find if Rung did see she understood. He must have or he wouldn't have thanked her, but then again, it was Rung here. With a shake of her helm she continued on her way to get the package for...ugh, Starscream. Siren would make this one quick. An in and out delivery.

Half a joor later, Siren was making her way to the place the package was ordered to go. Standing still as she looked up the tall building before looking down at the order, yeap, right place. Picking up the datapad she walked into the building towards the elevator. Sweet it was empty! Siren quickly hit the button that would take her to the floor that held Starscream. Made her wonder what was in the package with it being that mech. Then again, did she really want to know? Nope, not really.

Looking to the door of the elevator when she felt it stop to find a seeker of blue coloration step into the space. He didn't seem to notice the vixen there until she had to side step away from getting kicked by the mech. The seeker gapped at the vixen in confusion looking a bit around him then to the closing doors. "Huh?" As he gave that sound his optics stayed on her, taking in the datapad in her jaw.

Silence ruled the space making Siren fidget under the mech's stare. Gah, stop staring you fragging mech! When she felt the slight jerk and found it to be the floor she needed she bolted. Looking around quickly as she ran she found the place she needed and skidded to a stop. Well she tried to stop only to find her frame slamming into red and white armor. The sound of something shattering filled her audials as she bounced back to land on her side. "What in Primus' name is that?!"

"That, Starscream, is a turbofox." another mech's voice stated.

"Thundercraker, I know what it is, why is it here?" Starscream asked pointing down at the vixen that was shaking her helm. Siren found the sound of his voice wasn't screechy like many portrayed his voice to be. Kinda reminded her of Armada with the way his voice sounded. She stopped her thoughts there before they got away with her and unsubspaced the package. Quickly getting her to pedes she stood facing the red and white seeker with it in her jaws. The blue seeker that was with her in the elevator stood next to him making her realize, that mech, had been Thundercracker.

This cycle was turning out to be too much for her. Maybe the feeling from earlier was meant for this. She's met with three bots from the shows and comics in this cycle than in the vorns she been online. Starscream and Thundercracker gazed down at the vixen as she held the package, waiting for one of them to take it. It was then that the blue seeker leaned in more towards her, eyeing her. "You know, I believe this is the vixen, Oddity Empress, that won the Crown Dash."

Starscream gave the blue seeker a dull gaze. "I do not see how you found turbofox racing entertaining." Really...Thundercracker watched turbofox racing? Well, that was something new to hear. She bobbed her helm a bit trying to get their attention back on the package still within her jaw. Starscream looked at it before taking it, shooting her a narrowed gaze. Once it was taken she glanced down to find her datapad and found it cracked. Owh, Heavyglide wasn't going to like this.

With a vent she went over to the pad to pick it up and then turned back to the red and white mech, stopping him from going into the room. For a few breems she waited for this to be signed, but all the mech did was just glare at her. Really? What the frag did she do to have him glare at her like that? "I think the vixen wants you to sign for the package Starscream." Thundercracker supplied. Oh bless that mech!

Starscream scuffed and walked into the room without another thought as the door slid closed. REALLY!? God damn fragger! "Here, I'll sign it for you." Siren turned to the blue seeker and let him take the cracked datapad. A klik later she was subspacing it and ready to rush away from the building that held Starscream. "That vixen must have a really good trainer for him to train her to do this type of delivery." That was that last thing she heard as she left the mech in her dust. All she wanted to do was get home and relax with Heavyglide. She was happy that no last breem orders came in as she made her way out of the city towards home.

In her excitement she ran faster than what she had done before in the early joors of the cycle and found herself back on the property nearly forty breems later. At that point she walked the rest of the way to help cool her frame some before entering the house. The smell is what hit her first making her gag and hack. Armor bristled making it seem she was larger than normal as she took several slow steps into the house. Finials were perked, twitching around trying to listen for anything to be heard. Old energon was what filled her olfactory sensor letting her know that energon had been sitting out so she gave out a small bark hoping to hear the mech call back to her.

Nothing was heard. No movement at all. Siren's armor flared a bit more as she turned to look into the livingroom, catching sight of the mech she had been looking for. From her view point it seemed the mech had taken a small recharge so she went around the couch to try to nudge him online. This time, Siren gave a wail of sorrow at the sight of energon pooled around him.

* * *

 **This is my longest chapter yet for this story! Whooaa! Again I must say sorry, I may not be able to get another chapter in for a bit until I get another writing computer. It sucks because I already have the next chapter all planed. Had to go to paper and pen when the screen died...**

 **And thanks to all that gave an option to last chapters question. As you can see the datapad will be her way of speaking. I was wanting to keep it to where she stayed that of a turbofox, but still had ways to 'speak' in a different way.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Until you said something about spark bonds I completely forgot about them. It was a thought I was going to put in until it hit me. If she were to create a bond the only one she could possibly do was that of a spark mate. Seeing as her siblings are all turbofoxes and that Furywave held the creator/creation bond. So that took those two types out of the way leaving just that one left. It really was something I was wanting to happen but decided that it wouldn't work too well. BUT there is always later!**

 **BIackrose13 - Hound is a cool mech. His G1 counterpart that is.**

 **Jazzy757505 - I thank you and I am glad you enjoy it.**

 **Redcollecter - i'm sorry! For both Boom and Glide..**

 **ren7720 - Thank you for the insight. it helped greatly.**

 **Darkrose Prime - Ah yes Howler...As shown he is Decepticon now. And yes there was many pros and cons to figuring that out.**

 **Secret1618 - Thank you.**

 **Now to thank all of those that have Followed and Favorited. b3wRe Th3 4n Wh0 5p3k5 1n hNd5 (How did you come up with that?), FlorLove152, mummyslayer, falloutaki, OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween, Secret1618, Jazzy757505, snappingmarr0, Moonlit Mortal, and Baseele!**

 **R &R!**

 **Steelcode - Thank you as well.**

 **Versati - Ah I'm sorry, trust me I would have updated this chapter sooner. I am invested in this story so much that a couple of other stories I have is kinda starting to collect dust. I have so much planed that its having to be put on paper. That in a nightmare of its self.**

 **3 - Thank you and sorry to your feelings, I didn't mean to kill them.**

 **silent femme - It might not be armada but Starscream makes a showing!**


	8. Every Storm - Gary Allan

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 ** _The voice (And Dreamscape)_**

 _Siren speaking with her datapad (Or sometimes sound effects)_

* * *

"Talk: excessive. Time: limited."

 **\- Omega Supreme, "The God Gambit"**

"That television... it bewitched me!"

 **\- Galvatron, "The Big Broadcast of 2006"**

 **Air Raid:** "Why'd they make you Arielbot leader, Silverbolt? You got no sense of adventure."

 **Silverbolt** : "Exactly."

 **("Forever is a Long Time Coming")**

* * *

How long did she lay here looking at the gray frame that was once her friend? She honestly didn't know since the shock of finding him like this just froze her processor. Siren knew it had been some time having felt her tank rumble so many times now she lost count. Then again her tank was probably the thing making it feel like she needed to throw up. Her pedes just wouldn't move for her, she needed to leave, needed to forget this scene drilling into her processor, imprinting the image with an unforgiving nature. It just wasn't fair with Siren already losing Kickboom, now Heavyglide was gone from her life. Why? Why did Primus have to take him away from her also? Why...

The smell of old energon would for ever be stuck in her olfactory sensor, but it was another scent that lay under that she would get a whiff of. It was one she thought she would never smell again and it confused her as to why was his scent was here. No other scent was here, just Heavyglide and Howler's. A whine broke though her vocalizer, her spark hurting too much to understand anything that was happening. They were doing so good, the business had been working for them with many bots in Vos taking notice of her because of her color. Some had become regulars like Blinkguide had since the start of the business. It was too much for her to think through which brought about the feel of a crash coming that would leave her in blissful darkness. One she gladly embraced.

 _ **"Mommy!" Zoe screamed as she jumped out of her bed to hightail it to find her mom. Another flash of lightning lit the rooms as she went in her rush with thunder booming seconds later making the young girl scream in fright once more. Suddenly, she bumped into a warm body that quickly took hold of her smaller body to steady it. "Zoe, it's okay, it's just a little thunder dear."**_

 _ **Looking up the young girl took in all that was her mother. Short light brown hair and brown eyes. Half of her short hair had been pinned in the back up a small clip leaving some of her shorter pieces of hair to frame her oval face. Tanned skin from years of gardening peeked out from her light blue and yellow floral knee length dress that gave the older woman a more lady-like look. A soft smile was on her pale lips as she took in her daughter as she help to shush her fears.**_

 _ **"It scares me mommy." she replied burying her head into her mothers stomach as another deep rumble sounded. The older woman gave a soft chuckle at that but gently moved her daughter back before leading her to the livingroom. There by the corner sat an upright piano and that was where the woman had Zoe sit on the bench that was seated in front. Taking her seat next to her, she readied her hands to work the keys that would let sounds fill the room they were in.**_

 _ **It was a slow piece but the sound the piano produced filled the room taking away from the deep rumble of the heavens. Zoe always loved when her mom played the piano knowing during these rare times she was going to get a lesson along the way. Looking up towards her mom Zoe could see her face give off the concentration she held when playing. For once the young girl felt herself calm and relax into the sounds the piano gave letting the rumbles and at times the crackles of the sky become static in her ears. Slowly once her mother was halfway into the piece, the woman turned to her with a loving smile as her fingers continued to move to the keys she wanted played.**_

 _ **"Be brave, young one." At those words Zoe's brow inched together in confusion. Her mother never called her young one. It was then that Zoe began to notice something strange about her mother. Her eyes started to glow a light blue color from her normal brown eyes. It wasn't a harsh glow that would have had her fearful, but held warmth and so much love in just the gaze of them. They captivated her since she felt no ill intent from the gaze making her stay in the same calmness as before. "Do not be afraid, for you will need to be strong in the coming cycles."**_

 _ **Zoe gave her mother a confused look not understanding why she would be saying something like that. The piano piece continued to play even without her mother glancing between them to look to see if her fingers hit the right keys. She still hit each key rightly and it somewhat surprised her that she could do so. "Have strength, dear young one." Taking one hand from the keys since the piece was coming to a close, she laid her hand on Zoe's cheek. "Have strength. Run."  
**_

 _ **Run? Run where? Why did she have to run? She looked into the warm glowing eyes that she knew were not her mothers, but Zoe couldn't find it in her to look away from them. They captivated her so much that it was like they could see into her very soul and yet she felt no ill intent by them. Her mother then leaned forward some now that both hands were free to cup both sides of Zoe's face. "Run, dear spark, run." Who does she have to run from? Those glowing eyes took all of her focus, it was all she saw in her view now. The image of her mothers form had become muddle so much that Zoe wasn't sure if it was her mother's form anymore. When the being spoke again it was no longer that of a light lit feminine voice, but one of a deep baritone male. Just like with the eyes she looked into, the voice held kindness and warmth within it but also an undertone of warning. "Run."**_

 _ **That single word seemed to ring in her head in an echo-like way. Only, instead of losing volume like any echo would, this one grew and grew each time it seemed to be spoken with no one being the speaker. Trying to stop the ringing word Zoe wanted to grip her head with her hands and curled into herself but those eyes kept her frozen in place. The ringing grew even loader in her ears till she couldn't take it anymore and screamed throwing her head back and out of the beings grip.**_

* * *

Siren was forced into a hard reboot from recharge and the strange dream where she had screamed. The echo had followed her into the waking world. Her optics were wide with the sounds of her ventilation working several times higher than usual. The word that had rang in her dream still did so now, but it was losing the intensity she had to endure in a fast rate. What did that mean?

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Siren jerked her helm up to turn to the voice of one she held in her spark as a grandfather to her. There kneeling besides her was Howler while he laid a servo in the middle of her back strut. "The pain never leaves the spark. It heals with time, but it takes much time in order to heal." How long had he been here? When did he get here? Howler gave Siren a small sad smile as she felt his servo give her backside a couple of soft pats. "It is good to see you once more Siren."

Siren glanced from the old mech to the prone frame of Heavyglide in confusion. Shouldn't Howler be distraught at seeing the young mech like that, like she was? Why wasn't he screaming or hollering at finding Heavyglide like this? Maybe he was in shock like she was. Siren was so confused. _**Run**._ That word resounded once more in her processor but didn't do like before where it had grown in volume. Something wasn't adding up and it was starting to scare her.

Slowly she moved to take out the broken datapad to type a few words for the mech kneeling besides her. Howler watched with patience like before when they had done lessons or talked. Then once she was finished he read what she typed with a grim look. _Do you know what happened to Heavyglide? I found him like this and I dont know what to do. Who ever did this may come back._

Siren turned her helm slowly towards him taking in his familiar frame. Something was off about the older mech. What it was she didnt know but it ate at her. It became clear when her optics landed on the purple symbol branded on his chest and felt her spark stop in frozen disbelief. Decepticon. Optics shot up to lock with the mech's trying to understand. "I do." Came Howlers simple answer but Siren could see that his faceplates were guarded now. Why did his voice sound so hollow to her audials now? She waited not able to keep the inching feel of needing to get away from him. But why did she? "Come here, Siren, it's time we left."

 ** _Run_**

Once again it sounded in her processor and the urge to runaway grew within her spark. Once more she felt her optics look between frames as the urgency pounded into her spark making her flare up her armor a little as she fidgeted. She felt her pedes move into a position as time seemed to slow down around her. It didn't really slow, but the feeling deep within her spark was blaring with such warning that her frame moved under the pounding.

 _Sheenk!_

The maroon vixen dashed forward, narrowly missing a bump to the arm of the couch to the back of it, as she ran from the one she held so much in her spark. "Siren, please, make this easier. The brewing war that is coming will not be pretty. Dont make this harder than it already is." Howler stated jerking his short sword out from the floor before giving the turbofox a look of despair. "The both of you are so innocent that the taint of war would corrupt you. I am making it so you do not see the horrors war brings."

She was venting hard, part of it from the fear that was running through her systems and the other was from hearing his words. He killed Heavyglide. It echoed in her processor as she dodged another attack from him by jumping over the couch to land of the table. The landing sent a dent into the surface but her processor went forward looking for an exit to escape this madness. The large window to her right seemed the best bet for her and so Siren raced towards it only to skid to a stop barking in surprise as Howler threw the dented table at her having moved to strike at her before she had moved again. It landed just in front of her letting her have just enough time to slow down some before crashing into it and rolling. Quickly, Siren found her pedes again and moved her back end into the table that blocked her from her exit and a whine worked it's way out as she stared at the mech that was making her spark hurt.

"Siren, please, dont look at me like that, stop this. I have lived for so long, too long I have begun to think. I have seen so much with death and destruction in the last war that had happened that I do not want you to have to see." Howler looked at Heavyglide's grey frame with sadness. "If that means forgoing a spot within the Matrix for having your energon on my servos, so be it." In the time he spoke when he looked away Siren was trying to find the best way around him now that she didn't have the momentum to break through the window.

Even with trying to look for a way out her thoughts kept going back to the fact Howler was the one to kill Heavyglide. He killed him. In cold energon. All to appease his ideal that they shouldn't have to witness this war. She felt betrayed by him and it stung badly. The mech that helped teach her all that she now knew, that he had been the one to help get her over the fear of the whip. It hurt her spark at the actions he did, no not hurt, it broke her spark to know he was responsible. A whine came out of her vocalizer as she took several more pedesteps back making herself hunched some.

Howler had heard and looked back at the vixen and without letting his thoughts weaver him anymore, he took this chance to charge her, his short sword drawn back in a quick jab. Siren yelped at the pain the lanced the right side of her frame starting from her shoulder to just before the hip joint of her back leg, showing that she hadn't been able to dodge the jab completely. With such closeness to the mech Siren did the only thing that came to her in the fight for survival. Howler yelled out in pain this time for Siren took a lunge at his open side with her strong jaw and quickly dug her now sharp claws into the joint of his right hip seam.

He fell to the ground, his center having been thrown off from her attack. Siren desperately wrenched hard at the hip socket that her claw had a dug into until something gave way. Just as the hip of the mech came free a fist pounded into the side of her face making her jaw slackened in it's grip to his upper side. She was quick to get to her pedes knowing he only had one leg to use for walking on now. The fight left her and in its place, flight slammed into her spark spurring her into a fast limping run away from all she's known, from who she's known.

She was alone in this large metal planet. "Siren! SIREN!" His scream rang through the air as she ran farther and farther from her home. " **SIREN**!" There was nothing left for her there.

* * *

Vos was a distant thing now. Each pedestep was pained as Energon dripped from her at the wound to her side. She was lost now and as of now, didnt care. Numb, thats what she felt. Her helm hung low with her nose nearly touching the ground as she continued forward. Ever forward. A cycle had past by and with each breem she could feel herself losing more energy to even move another pedestep in front of her.

There was nowhere for her to go, no one she called friend or would even call her friend. Being a turbofox sucked. All she was to any other bot was a beast. One breed for racing, that was all she was good for. Running to win, breeding with top Sire's, sparking out foxlings. A snarl left her at those thoughts. No, she wasnt just that she knew that. But those that had thought the same were gone now.

A grunt sounded as Siren stumbled in several of her steps only to continue forward. Ever forward. No stopping to rest. Even with the damage to his hip Siren didnt feel safe enough to stop to rest. He could find her and finish her if she did. How far has she gone? All she knew was Vos was long gone in the distance behind her. Not even the highest building could be seen anymore. Well, not that she looked back to make sure. She didnt want to look back and see if the mech was following her.

Sounds had started to reach her sensitive audials but her possessor wasnt making the connection like it would have. It was too fogged trying to understand all that had happen and still not completely coming to a full answer. There was no answer to why Howler had done what he did. There just wasnt. Siren flared her armor out in a shiver hearing the clanking they gave doing so. If she had been paying any attention she would have noticed her going into another city-state. Would have seen the way bots stopped upon seeing her energon covered frame, the slowly moving way she moved her pedes. The limp she had as she went and the trail of energon drops that landed on the ground each time she jarred her frame.

It mattered not to her since she was too fogged in the processor to notice. When she did start to notice anything it was too late. Frame was becoming heated as infection worked its way into her system. Then it working into a virus that would at times cause her optics to blur and flicker. By the time that started another cycle had come and gone as she made her way past bots into the center of the city-state. Siren could hear the mutters they said as she past only for those sayings to not reach her fully in understanding. What they said was muffled as the virus worked it's way into her. Ventilation systems working harder to cool her heating frame that only seemed to get hotter as the cycle went on.

Finally when she couldn't move anymore she fell to her side. The bots that had seen her stopped for a few kliks before moving on with no care if she offlined or not. The warning had been slowly blinking in her HUD were now flashing in rapid succession. Low energon, overheating limit, etc. Why should she care, no bot else did. They just continued on there merry little way not once stopping to look down at her poor self. Closing her optics sounded so good to her. She was beyond tired but Howler would find her. She couldnt rest now, needed to get back on her pedes and move. Only, Siren made no move to try to do so.

"Oh you poor turbofox." a voice stated from in front of her. Pedesteps came over to her then shuffled at her backside. Gentle probes to her wound made Siren whine lowly and twitch to try to get away. "It's okay. I'm a medic, I'm not going to hurt you vixen, okay? Just lay there for a klik while I look you over. You seemed to have an infection going thats set in...but its nothing i havent handled." the voice stated soothingly. The bot was a mech from his voice and young. "Who could have done such a thing to you vixen?"

"Just leave it, looks like its nearly on it's way to the Matrix already." another voice stated with a huff and a shuffle of pedes.

"The vixen is still functional. Low on energon and overheating but still able to function. Help me carry her to the medical center." Siren gave another whine trying to get her optics to work but all she could see of the bots were blurred figures. And the colors of red and white standing out the most to her vision.

There was a pause around the pedesteps that pasted them by before the other mech gave an answer. "Fine! But you owe me got it."

"Thank you." Suddenly Siren felt two sets of servos work under her then lifted her up. "Gently, so far that wound on her side has clogged and stopped the flow but too much jerking will get it going again." A scuff came from the other mech that was helping. "I know this, were both medics, you bolt, or have you forgotten?" Siren didnt know what happened after that as recharge hit her hard.

* * *

 **The piano piece was My World by Florian Bur. Also i am sorry for the shortness, i just wanted to leave it at this to be mysterious I will make sure to be extra long the next chapter to make up for the shortness of this one.**

 **Can anyone guess who the bot is that found her?**

 **StormMoonStarLight - Here is another chapter. I just hope that i did it justice since it was a really emotional one.**

 **Darkrose Prime - Yeah im in the same bind with MTMTE, read all but issue 1 to 25...Started with the issues with Megsy in it. YES I know Rung is just awesome! Love the little mech. And yes I know, but the mech had his reasoning for doing so. I will probably do a one shot on the side for that.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween - Thank you! Also, Im sorry for do that to you.**

 **The Whispering Sage - No she cant...gods i feel so bad for her.**

 **Steelcode - Hopefully the ending to this one helps fix some of the feels.**

 **A big thanks to those who Favorited and followed! Spartin497, Neela4232, Chitsuki-Tokiwa, Bumblebee Witwicky, and NexUmbra.**

 **R &R!**


	9. One Way or Another - Blondie

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _::Comm Link::_

 _Thoughts_

 **Other voice**

 **Gods! Thank you so much for all of the reviews my readers! I get so giddy with each one! To those that guessed, congrats and thank you. Also, Hellhounds are cannon, they were semi-domesticated by the Cons in the service of hunting parties and for their battle prowess.**

 **Plus, from now on in this chapter, this story will be apart of the KTA that NovaShifter15 has given a challenge and since this one has been my main focus I will be having this one become apart of it. Also if I didn't inform last chapter the rating has gone up for the future. One for being paranoid and the other for being the fact the war is now fully in her life.**

* * *

"Once Decepticons nearly held the quadrant through terror. Now we scrap

like slargs over a few energon cubes. Is this how you honor the memory of

Galvatron? Is this the fate of the mighty Decepticon empire?"

 **\- Cyclonus, "Five Faces of Darkness"**

 **Rumble** : "Don't you Auto-bozos know, hanging out in Central Park..."

 **Frenzy** : "Can be hazardous..."

 **Soundwave** : "...to your health?"

 **("City of Steel")**

* * *

"What is a turbofox doing in _my_ medbay First Aid, Remedy?" the two younger mechs froze, each glancing at the other before working to turned to their medical officer. Both couldn't help stop the cringe that happened at the sight of a large wrench held within the mech's servos. It gave a small tinkle of light at the shine it held. "And from the looks of things it has been here for a couple of joors, too."

"You're the one that made me help you, you tell him." Remedy whispered to the mech across from him on the other side of the berth. The mech knew that if First Aid didnt have that visor covering his optics, they would have been glaring at him. Even though their was no visual of them, he sure felt them drilling into his frame. Yeap, he threw the mech to the hellhounds. Who wouldn't when faced with the medic of doom. Doing the only thing he could right now, First Aid straighten his frame towards the older mech taking a more professional approach. It might lessen the hurt of a dent.

"We found her laying in the street with a large gash to her right side, energon having covered her and dried. Depending on the time of the wound to finding her, the vixen had an infection setting in which was making her ventilation work overtime to cool her heated frame. We were closer to the medical center than the vet and that's why we came here." First Aid stated. "As we worked on the vixen we found she was nearing stasis lock from lack of energon and lack of recharge."

Ratchet said nothing while the young mech informed him of what happened. Optics looked over the frame of the maroon vixen seeing the large fresh weld to her side and a line of energon inserted in a fuel line. Beside the weld, the vixen looked to have been cared for as her frame showed little to no dents or scratches. That's when he took notice of the size of the trubofox. "You gave the vixen med-grade?"

"Yes, I didnt know how long her systems had been running on low energon before finding her, so i went with med-grade. I didn't want to crash her systems from an overcharge if she had been without a full tank often, it were so." Ratchet nodded at his answer. There was no telling just how long the vixen had gone with a minimal amount of energon to run her systems. Med-grade had been the best choice as it held all of the nutrients needed if she had lost much of them, while also helping to bring her energon levels back up to running par in a slower fashion. Ratchet made his way over to the two mechs and the beast to get a closer look. "You do know once she is stable she will have to leave. I should be making you take the vixen out of here now, but since you have the vixen nearly cleared, I will wait for you two to finish. After that the beast has to go."

Both younger bots nodded before going back to finish the tests they had been doing. "The one we have to watch closely is the infection. I uploaded an anti-viral into her systems to help fight it off but it will still be a few cycles before she's clear. The sedatives i gave her weren't enough earlier when we first arrived with her so i had to give her a higher dose. She'll be out for several joors at most." First Aid stated to Ratchet.

"Yeah, only a few joors wont be enough for that weld to set. With it being that large it'll need a good cycle to set in before the vixen can move." Remedy replied checking the level of the med-grade.

Ratchet vented. "The turbofox will have to leave before that. This is for bots not beasts so one of you, I dont care which one does it, will be the one to take the vixen to keep an optic on her." Remedy and First Aid glanced at each other when Ratchet stated that. "Dont look at me, you're the one that wanted to fix the turbofox." Remedy answered quickly. "You should be the one to take her."

First Aid vented nodding. "I'll have to have help getting her up to my quarters. i'm on the fifth floor and i'm worried that getting her up that far will break the weld." He stated while going through the datapad with the vixen's vitals. "We could put a brace under her to help lessen the movements." Remedy replied glancing around for one.

First Aid thought it over. "That could do. It would just be a long slow walk. We would also have to make sure her line is clipped to one of use. Go ahead and get the brace, the vixen is showing good signs now so we'll be able to move her."

Throughout there time talking Ratchet stood listening and watching them as they worked. Remedy had gone to collect the brace that would carry the turbofox while First Aid continued to look over the vixen's vitals. "Have you figured out what type of turbofox you have?" He asked the bot. First Aid looked up from his datapad to the maroon turbofox. "There's a type?"

"Two. Their are racing turbofoxes and non-racing ones." Ratchet stated moving up to the side of First Aid. "And to tell either apart is by the size of them. Racing turbofoxes are large to be able to carry a rider. Also, this symbol here on her back plating suggests that she's been a Tri-Torus winner." The mech stated pointing to the lighter red symbol set there. First Aid looked at it in interest having not know the other type of turbofoxes. "I will warn you now, this vixen is worth a lot to bots still within that business."

First Aid turned to the mech in confusion. "Why would she be worth a lot?"

Ratchet gave a shrug. "I dont know much about the area but I do know some. That symbol welded to her plating shows she's one of the few turbofoxes to have completed the Tri-Torus. That in it's self is rare to have one do so. And whoever had the vixen was the one to give her this damage." Ratchet informed before looking at the younger mech. "If any bot comes up to you with an offer for the vixen, decline. She is under your care and will remain there for a time." First Aid nodded in understanding as he readied the vixen to be moved once Remedy came back.

Once the mech did, the two went to work in slowly moving her frame onto the brace. After that was done, Remedy looked over the weld to make sure it was still good. First Aid took the front while Remedy held the back with the med-grade clipped to the left of his chassis. "So, what are you going to name her?" Remedy asked as they went down the street as bots moved out of there way. Most gave them looks at the fact two medics were carrying around a turbofox.

"Ehh, not sure yet. Do you have an idea?" First Aid replied looking back to Remedy over his shoulder plating. Remedy looked at the vixen that they carried in thought before a small sad smile came to his lip plating. "Dawn." The name surprised First Aid as he gave the other mech a questioning glance. "You sure?"

Remedy gave First Aid a small smile. "Yeah, i'm sure. She wanted a turbofox once and that would have been the name of it. At least the name will hold meaning, even if you're the only bot to know the meaning behind the name." First Aid nodded. "You know, that means I have to keep the vixen indefinitely now." Remedy snorted at that. "As if you weren't thinking of keeping the turbofox before servo? I know you, you bolt. Been around you long enough to know."

"How is the vixen holding?" First Aid asked looking forward.

Remedy read the datapad that lay on the brace near his right servo. "So far the same, nothing changed other than her energon levels have risen some." First Aid nodded as silence took over. Half a joor later the two were making there way slowly into the elevator. When they had gotten there they had to wait for it to empty before moving into it. With the three inside it was a tight fit but they had manged.

"One, two, three.." Remedy counted before both gently pushed the vixen off from the brace onto the berth. Once that was done he unclipped the med-grade to clip it to the pole that First Aid put together. "Alright, thats done. Where are you going to recharge now? The turbofox is on yours."

"I'll figure something out later." he replied checking her vital one last time. "Dawn should be good for a small amount of time since we gave her another dose. Lets bring that back before Beachstar has a fit that something is missing from her supplies." Remedy's plating clattered at the mention of the fembot. "Right lets go." First Aid couldn't hide the small chuckle at the shiver Remedy gave. "Shut it you bolt." That did nothing to stop his co-medic.

* * *

Siren jerked into online before slumping back down giving a slight whimper at the ache that radiated along her right side. Opening her optics once more she looked around at the room she was in. The room smelled strongly of a mech, one that was around chemicals often. A couple of pictures hung on the walls with most depicting landscape areas of Cybertron. They were pretty to look at having not seen much of the metal planet and held her attention for a good while. After she had her full of looking at them for now she glance around slowly at her own frame to find the side that had been sliced open was now welded closed.

Finials perked in a twitching fashion trying to understand what had happened. Her memory banks were corrupted for the last few cycles and the only thing she could clearly remember was running from Howler. After that, it was unclear of what she had done. A whimper left her again at what the mech had done to her friend and had tried to do to her. It pained her spark to know the once friendly old mech could turn around like that. Why would he think to do so in the first place? Siren knew Howler would continue to look for her as he had made it his duty to snuff Heavyglide.

Pedesteps sounded causing Siren to jerk again her plating flaring out in fear. _He's coming! How did he find me? Where is here!?_ Her panic rose higher as the pedesteps drew closer making her force herself onto to pedes ignoring the burn that followed at the movements. Tail tucked between her legs as she push more and more into the wall behind her as much as possible. When the door opened she wasnt able to stop the whimper that followed at the sight of a mech. Her processor having clinched tightly to the memory flux showed her the form of Howler and not the one that had helped heal her.

First Aid stood frozen at the shivering, whimpering form of the vixen in complete surprise. The turbofox was completely terrified at the sight of him and it made the young medic wonder what could have caused the vixen to have such a reaction. _::First Aid to Ratchet::_

 _::What? I'm busy youngling.::_ Came the reply of the old medic. First Aid thought it over for a kilk before sending a clip of what he was seeing. _::The vixen is awake and about to crash. I don't know what happened before finding her, but she is terrified at just the sight of me.::_ Ratchet didn't reply at first. _::Slowly back away, if the vixen is showing that much fear and is in a small space like your berthroom than she will attack if provoked. The vixen is_ _obviously not in her right processor at the moment.::_

First Aid did as ordered and painfully moved backwards from the vixen. Every movement he made was sharply watched by her amber optics. Once he was fully out of the doorway and clear of it did he finally see the vixen calm slightly. She still held a defensive stance but the clatter of her plating had stopped only remained flared out to make her larger than she was. _::She's calmed some, but still not keen on seeing me.::_

Ratchet gave a scuff at that. _::Of course the vixen wont! Somebot decided to slice her up and she's probably still in shock from the ordeal. Just ignore her for now. Don't look at her, don't speak to her, do nothing that would involve her.::_

 _::What if she comes up to me? I still need to check her over and make sure the weld is still okay. It's only been a couple of cycles since the weld set in.::_ First Aid asked taking in what the older medic said and walked away from the open door of the room. _::That is when you can slowly try to gain her trust. Try giving the vixen some energon treats if she comes out of the room. Turbofoxes seem to love them.::_ Ratchet paused for a bit. _::Keep me posted on her progress through datapad.::_

That surprised First Aid, but he agreed. Glancing back to his berthroom to see if the vixen had come to look out but found it empty. Taking what Ratchet had told him, he went about to get some energon treats to store in his subspace in case the vixen ventured out. Once done with that he commed Remedy to let him know about the vixen being awake.

Siren had watch the bot move back and out of her sight in confusion. Plating lowered now that the bot was gone and she glanced around to make sure it was only her in the room. The door was left open but she felt no need to leave yet knowing the mech was still on the other side. Settling down once more on the berth having become tired from the ordeal. It seemed whatever happened during the time where her memories were corrupted had left her with little strength. Becoming tired so soon made her worried about what the mech would do to her.

But, he didn't and she didn't see the mech again for a long while. Gathering herself Siren slipped off of the berth to make her way to the door and looked around from the edge. Seeing nothing she slowly put pedestep in front of the other going down the hallway before stopping at the end of it. There laying on a couch was the mech only this time the form of Howler didnt take his place and for the first time let her see the mech clearly. The mostly red and white color scheme showed her the bot was a medic and explained much of how she had been fixed.

Once again, she shouldn't be surprised at seeing another bot from the franchise but it did. One that she owed her life to now that she thought of it. Quietly she moved around the couch taking in the mech trying to remember which medic he was. She knew it wasnt Ratchet because his helm had those horn things on the front. Thank Primus it's not Pharma either since their was no blue coloring. Sitting on her hunches at the helm of the bot she pondered who it was laying there. Unknowingly to her, her own helm had cocked to the side as she thought before shaking it and leaving it till later.

Once that was settled she went back to roaming around the space she was now in. A finial was always trained on the mech that was in recharge to make sure he didn't wake. She may have felt okay now, knowing it was a medic but she was still on guard to the fact another flux could claim her and make her see things. Though, Siren hoped that having seen the mech in a more calmly fashion she would know that it was a flux next time it happened. But she had her doubts even to that.

Stopping before a shelve she inspected the collection of datapads set there. Many were of medical studies while some were of different genres of stories that Siren found she may want to look through. Turning away from the shelve she went into the kitchen that was open making the livingroom and kitchen one single room with no barrier between the two. With a sniff she found the smell of energon clearly before spotting a bowl filled with it. Going over to it she took another sniff and grumbled. Med-grade energon how lovely. That stuff could almost be compared to that of nutrient drinks to humans.

The only reason she knew it was med-grade was she had to have it after her run with Embertron. Having run hot like she had done that cycle had left her depleted of much needed nutrients. So, she was put on med-grade for several cycles in order to regain them when she came online from glitching. With more grumbles Siren made herself take in the energon knowing it would do her good in the long run. Though she didn't have to like it and made her wonder how long it's been since she ran from Howler.

First Aid booted his systems slowly as his internal alarm went off. He would have Remedy come by to check on the turbofox while he was at work later. Though he would have to warn the mech not to get too close. First Aid wasn't ready to start treating others from bites the vixen would surely be giving if they moved too fast for her liking. Sitting up after a few breems he took notice of sounds to his right and looked. There stood the maroon vixen drinking the med-grade he had set out just in case she had come out to explore. He was glad he did so and quickly took in her frame. Her optics gave off a brighter look to them letting him know she was on the mend.

Now it was just trying to think of how not to get the vixen to spike her systems again when he tried to earn her trust. It didn't take long as the mech watched her finials twitch and her frame freeze. Siren was cursing herself for not keeping attention having not heard the mech wake up from his recharge. Turning her helm to the mech she eyed him, looking him over. Slowly, he stood up to walk backwards and around the couch before leaving the room through the door behind the couch.

Tilting her helm in confusion, Siren couldn't understand why he would do such a thing. The mech hadn't done anything to her yet and she did take comfort in that knowing he was giving her space. Glancing back at the rest of her med-grade she huffed some air out before going back to wondering around the area she was being housed in.

* * *

 _She looked so broken. I caused her to look that way..._

 **Yes, you're the cause of it. You were the one responsible from the start and you enjoyed every klik of it. You were the one to take that offer. The one to set the bombs that stared it all.**

 _I did it for the Decepticon cause. I had no intention of that happening! I did not enjoy anything about it!_

 **But it happened anyway. And it's your fault, you caused it! You keep lying to yourself...**

 _No, please! I didn't mean for that to happen! I swear on Primus! I am not lying._

 **You can swear all you want, mech, wont bring back the several dozens of bots that had offlined that cycle. One in particular. You killed them ALL.**

 _No, I wasn't in my right processor! That was not me! Primus help me!_

 **Give it up, no bot can help you now, not even Primus. You have innocent energon on your servos and you were about to have another on them as well. Might as well get over it since she knows it was your doing. All of it was your doing.**

 _She doesnt...she only know about him. She doesnt know about the others._

 **And how long till she finds out, hmm? Admit it, ever since the war you've craved the thrill of the hunt. You not only have the innocent of this age but those of ages before now. You may have been able to keep it at bay for so long but you always slip up. I am you.**

 _No...no, you're wrong. I was a changed mech. You had disappeared for so long._

 **Until you set those bombs and the thrill of what happened awake me. The smell of spilt energon, the screams of fear and panic. Ahh, those were the cycles weren't they?**

 _I am not you any longer._

 **You were me before this. I was all you were and will ever be til the cycle you are snuffed.**

 _I am you no longer! I had a life that has been ruined because of you!_

 **Admit it, you gained the same joy at battle and killing as you did before. You are me, and I am you. We are one of the same. I know you want to...offline her...end her torment. Let her suffering and pain end.**

 _She's suffering because of what you did! The pain you caused her to have!_

 **Quit you're slaggin moaning, mech. You will soon see it as our way. You once did. Just look at the spark-broken way she was when she was staring at Heavyglide. The lost look held within her optics.**

 _...She looked so miserable._

 **Yes, she did, didn't she. Her only friend left, gone. She's alone now. She has no one to rely on now. No one else will understand her and know about her ability to understand. Just like with Boltgear, they'll only think her as a beast.**

 _I..I need to find her. They'll hurt her, use her! I cant let that happen._

 **Yes, she may have been suffering from the lose of Kickboom and Heavyglide...but think of everything that could happened to her. They'll hurt her just like Embertron did. All of that hard work to bring her back from the fear of the whip, all gone. They'll abuse her, breed her without her permission. She's worth much to that community with her linage. Just think about it, a bot could gain millions of credit just from her foxlings.**

 _You're right, I need to find her fast. I need to save her._

 **It will be too late by then, you would have to offline her. Let her go peacefully into the Matrix. Just like Heavyglide. Just like the others before him. Be her savior.**

 _...You're right...Her suffering will end..._

* * *

Joors had gone by, leaving Siren to be rather bored. So bored in fact that she found herself reading through the medical datapads the mech kept. One of the good things about her size was the ability to get things bots put up high. Now if only she had the digits to weld things together she could have been practicing her medical skills, or there lack of skills. Finials perked at the pedesteps and she carefully followed them til they stopped at the door. Quickly she subspaced the datapad and ran to the hallway wanting to make sure she was hidden. Shaking her helm to get rid of the thoughts of Howler she waited. The bot that stood in the doorway was not the one from before, as this one stood taller and had gold accents within his red and white coloring.

His helm had white fins on either side pointed back while the rest of his helm was red with twin line of gold on each fin. Of what she could see of his faceplating it was a light grey while the rest was hidden from a face shield. His optics were a gold color that moved around the area looking. The frame of the mech showed his alt-mode to be that of a helicopter with his six blades stacked neatly into a set of two making a V behind him. His pedes showed the rotor having been split to become his heels. Like the first bot with one color being the main, his coloring was mostly white with red as secondary and the gold being his accents. The cockpit of his helicopter form lay flat against his chassis letting the light shine on the windows as he moved forward.

Not knowing who the mech was Siren growled as he took another pedestep forward making the bot stop. "Oh shut it, you bolt. I'm only here to check up on you." He stated with a vent of air as he looked over the vixen. Siren continued to growl, ignoring the mech to step backwards. The mech crossed his arms at the vixen as he studied her. "You look fine now. You were a mess when we first found you."

Her finials twitched a little forward but she held them back against her helm. The mech gave a scuff and a shrug of his shoulder before turning to leave. Siren stopped once he was gone but waited another breem before moving over to the spot he had stood. Taking a sniff she found he had the same chemically smell as the first one informing her he was also a medic. The only difference between the two was one smelled of rubber while the other smelled of ozone since they both also smelled of oil. Guess being a medic made smells nearly the same with only a few differences. The chemically smell held onto a bot the strongest making it harder to find the difference, but she did.

A yawn worked it's way out of her jaws and she vented. Looking around the area Siren headed back to the room she had woken up from already feeling recharge working it's way over her. Barely laying down on the berth she was out. Siren would deal with the mech that lived here later after her recharge.

* * *

 **Tada! Now, for you readers, I've been thinking of putting song titles as the chapter titles. Only thing is I cant figure if I should do it to where each song holds meaning to each chapter or just put a title up there instead of it being chapter 1, chapter 2, etc...something other than that...but who knows. Give me your thoughts my dear readers if I should just leave it as is or spruce it up. (I would think up my own titles but I have been dead in that department.)**

 **The Whispering Sage - We can only hope First Aid helps her! First Aid is a favorite of mine, not top ten, but still a favorite.**

 **BIackrose13 - Thank you! Honestly I forgot about Moonracer being a medic...**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween - What kind of song were you listening to last chapter? I know its kinda late to ask but curious.**

 **Steelcode - You were the first to chose First Aid as one of the bots for a minute there I was thinking you would have been the only one to chose him.**

 **Darkrose Prime - As for Knockout...thats tough one seeing as I only have like two of the comics pertaining to Windblade that holds Knockout. I really need to get more of them. I will see if it comes about but no promises. Knockout sure is a unique bot I will say having fallen for him in Prime like many others.**

 **StormMoonStarLight - You are very welcome!**

 **igeegeei - You're the only one to have put in Hook as a guess...I would have to shiver if it had been him...too many horrors stories about him and his..*ahem* work.**

 **SilentFemme - Good question about Starscream...I would believe he would, seeing as he is rather smart. I mean in some versions of him he was a scientist before becoming SIC. A big possibility but not right now.**

 **Now to thank all of those that have Favorited and Followed! SilentFemme, Purest of the Hearts, L'ceil, MelonRussianBlue, and Stupid Void.**

 **R &R!**


	10. Reset - Thank you (Okami) - Anna

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 **For those that want to see a picture of her Alt-mode type in 2010 Can-Am Sypder RT-S. In this chapter, we gain more about turbofoxes, or the ones for racing. I literally studied any and every picture of turbofoxes I could find to put together something.**

 **HOLY CRAP! FIFTY REVIEWS! I'M FREAKING CRYING HERE!**

* * *

 _ **Jazz:**_ _We'll be right back! Just don't move._

 _ **Omega Supreme:**_ _Sarcasm not appreciated._

 _ **(After being hit by the Eurythma harmony)**_

 _ **3456784532345678**_

 _ **Galvatron:**_ _What, was that?_

 _ **Soundwave: (sounding unusually touched)**_ _That…was heaven! The purest, most vibrant, most perfect harmony I've ever heard!_

* * *

First Aid couldn't figure out if the vixen was glaring at him or just simply making sure to keep him within her sights. Once again, she was hiding within his berthroom with her helm slightly peeking out from the edge as her amber optics trained on his form. It had been like this since he came home from his work in the medbay with Ratchet and so far, the mech hasn't moved from his spot on the couch. Remedy commed him joors ago informing him that he had done as asked only complaining about the 'vicious feral vixen' he now owns.

Dawn wasn't vicious…just hurt and defensive of bots too close to her. His next point of action was tossing over the small energon treats that he had subspaced. Only for that idea to die by the third one as the vixen watched them fly through the air. They bounced on the floor inches from the doorway and just looked at them. In a bored fashion, he might add, and annoyed. He's seen the smaller turbofoxes around Iacon being walked by their owners but not enough to rule out if they showed that much emotion with their optics. This was his first time being this close to one to study in more detail.

How were they even able to do such a thing of showing any emotion in the first place?

With a vent, First Aid gave up, for now. Instead he got up, earning the attention of the vixen back on him, and wondered to the desk in the corner. It sat behind the couch by a few feet, his quarters were on the small side so he only had so much space. Enough space to be okay living there, but not much else. At the desk sat his computer for putting in documents of his work that cycle or adding information to those that were his patients. Sitting down he went to work on finishing what was left over from work so he wouldn't fall behind.

If that were to happen Ratchet would surely give him an audial full. With a quick glance to his berthroom First Aid found the vixen had vanished from sight. An idea hit him that once he was finished with his work he went in search of more information about her breed of turbofoxes.

Siren was berating herself for being as she was. Whoever this mech was, she still had yet to figure which medic it was that helped her, wasn't going to do anything. Towards her at least. He made it his job to do anything BUT come towards her. With a small growl to herself, she began to pace the room she has been hiding in. It was silly! Stupid to act like that towards a bot. One that was pointing out he was waiting for her to make the first move.

Another growl came forth as she thought some more. Glancing to the small cubes she glared at them and huffed as if they would be her answer to everything. Really, it was stupid for her to be doing this. She needed to get over it…but she couldn't. In a vorn she not only lost Kickboom, but also Heavyglide. How did her life go from all that she had done as a racer to being alone? How was she to move on from this bleak look on life now. Was she to lose everyone she comes into contact? Befriends?

Should she trust again? The damage Howler had done would never leave her and it made her wonder if that was the true cause of her actions. Before she had no trouble going towards bots, mostly because of always having to be around them as they went about working in the stable pens. Or she was training with bots and just always being surrounded by them.

No, it wasn't that, it was the fact she thought of Howler as family. Him being the first to treat her as a person. Whether it be by simply conversating with her or just being there for her with advice and wise words. Now, Siren didn't know what to think. Her spark was torn between still wanting to let him in as family, while words could not convey the true depth of hurt he cause in those few kliks.

He wanted to kill her, just as he had done so to Heavyglide. Her processor still couldn't wrap around his reasoning for doing such a thing in the first place. That was not the Howler she had come to love. Yet, it was. There was proof in the form of the seeker having no visual wounds on his frame. Whatever Howler had done it, it was a quick termination.

Finials perked forward at the sound of shuffling only to demise it as she thought it was just the bot moving around his desk. With the mech making no move towards her since her waking moments she's relaxed some. Now that every sound she heard didn't cause Siren to stress over it. That fact alone irritated her but having ran for her life as she had done made Siren understand the new reflex she gained. Though, it did nothing to lower the annoyance every time and so she made herself lie down on the floor to calm down.

Did she really lose any and all trust towards bots when she first meets them? Siren wanted to think not but her actions thus far have shown she has. No, she was just in shock and that led to her being as she was. The only bot that would from now on have her give outright distrust was one she had, and still does, held close to her spark. Calm, that was what she needed to get to in order to get back to herself and out of this shock.

Her attention went to the pedesteps of the mech as he moved around and Siren found she didn't tense up like she did and felt happy about it. Should she go out to greet this bot? The vixen nearly did so on impulse but stopped short of just twitching her frame. Her life would be different now and it struck her, hard. She had no one to talk to anymore. Right now, she was simply a turbofox, a pet…or one that was being looked after to make sure she was fine.

Lowering her helm a few inches, Siren stared ahead of her at the gravity of her situation. With Howler, she didn't hide that fact she could understand all that was being said around her. Because of that it led to her knowing more than when she was first sparked. Then came Heavyglide who knew about her observant and perspicacious processor thanks to Howler, who had known the seeker for vorns, informing the mech about her. Kickboom came next as the seeker was the one to inform her once she became her rider. Now, there was no one to inform this mech about it.

Should she even do so?

Siren so wanted to but something held her back. As if she should keep it a secret. Pretend to actually be a turbofox, but she didn't know the first thing to being one. How could she do such a thing when she's never fully been one in spark? If Siren had brows they would have surely been drawn together as she thought this over.

Maybe she should just stop thinking things over and just go with it? Basically, let her more primal and basic senses take over but still keep a processerful of all that was going on. That way she wouldn't fully be a turbofox but one that follows instinct yet can think on it. It could do her good to follow instinct probably something she should have done in the first place.

She was brought out from her thoughts to the silence and darkness. Whatever the mech had been doing was done. Thinking on it, it was rather late with further proof to herself as she gave off a yawn. A slight shake to her helm dislodged that last of the yawn before laying her helm down. Closing her optics, she now knew what she was to do tomorrow and finally meet the mech that lived here.

* * *

Siren spent the next cycle alone once more in the home after waking up to hearing the mech leave. What she found yestercycle from her exploration was this mech owned no holoscreen. That meant no shows to watch, no news, no background sounds, nothing. It also meant that she only had datapads to read through to keep her from boredom. Only, Siren couldn't take that much reading for hours on end and there was only so much she could recharge.

Having grown use to being able to roam where she pleased on Heavyglide's property had begun to make her fidgety. It didn't help that being bred as a racer made her even more itchy to run to help get rid of this buildup of energy. Outlet, that's what she needed and badly so. That only left her to pace every length of his home multiple times. Maybe she shouldn't have had those three energon treats too from yestercycle…on top of her energon he had set out for her before he left.

Joors went by before she tired herself out from the amount of pacing she had done. It was a wonder she didn't make pathways through his home with all that she had done. A damn ball would have been something to distract her for a bit, but no, the mech had nothing that she could use to play with. She needed out! Needed to run free, let her cables feel the stretch and pull as she worked her systems. Let the heat warm her frame up from her exercise and feel her vents force air cool air in and shoot out the heat air. Just thinking of the thrill of running around made her want to whine.

Her frame froze in mid-stride at the sounds of pedesteps, waiting to see if it was the mech that lived here or one of his neighbors. Excitement flooded her as the steps stopped just before the door. Siren didn't even pay attention to the fact her tail was wagging like a dog as she bolted to the door that was opening and out past the surprised mech. Her thoughts were that of just running so when the mech gave a shout it went in one audial and out the other.

Her legs worked in tandem, never missing a step with optics forward and finials perked at attention taking in everything that zoomed by. Siren watched the end of the hallway get closer with her speed and quickly glancing around. She cursed at seeing no opening for her to dash towards and found herself skidding to a stop to bump the wall. The bump wasn't that hard on her frame so she recovered quickly moving her pedes to shoot back down the hallway nearly crashing into the mech, who had given chase after her, and flew past him.

There! An opening! Her excitement grew at the thought of running free to feel the wind whip around her frame, feel the pounding of her pedes hitting the metal ground. It would be bliss. That would have happened if someone hadn't walked right in her path at that moment. Metal on metal was heard as they both gave yelp/shouts of surprise to frames crashing and rolling over each other on the floor. Colors of dark pink and violet filled her vision before she was flung into the air to drop back down on the floor. The cause of her flying through the air was from the bot kicking her off.

"Primus! Are you alright Nebula?" First Aid asked having arrived at the crash site.

"Is that your turbofox?" the femme asked getting up, shooting a glance to the maroon vixen still on the floor shaking her helm. First Aid gave a nervous chuckle at that. "Yeah, just got her a couple of cycles ago."

Siren glanced over to the two bots to find the femme crossing her arms at his answer. She was of petite build standing nearly a helm and a half under the mech. She was that tiny standing next to him with her blue visor flashing as if she had blinked. Her primary armor color was a dark pink with the secondary, mostly accents, being a light violet color. On her back, held her wheels with the third one being split to make her pedes. Her chassis held the front of her alt-mode while on her hips held the hood part in a sort of covering of her aft that flexed as she moved. Dark pink armor covered her shins, pedes, chassis, and forearms. The light violet coloring didn't really seem to match up on either side of the femme and if Siren looked closely she could spot slight shades of the color.

So, Siren thought it was clued to her designation. Her name was Nebula and so her frame design matched it. The femme glanced to the turbofox. "Well, first you need to get a collar and a leash."

"Collar?" he asked gaining a scathing look of disbelief from the femme, Siren pointing hers toward the femme for saying the word.

"You know, the piece of flex metal that going around your pet. It also allows you to clip a leash to the beast so you can walk them…You've never owned a pet, have you?" she asked even in more disbelief of the mech. "Or at least one that needs more work towards their health."

First Aid rubbed the back of his neck cables with a slight chuckle. "No? Well, I once owned petro-mouse if that counts for something."

"No, not really. There is a huge difference between the two types of pets since both have different levels of needed attention. This one is of racing breed?" she asked pointing to Siren. "How'd you know?" Nebula gave the mech a small smile. "I own one too, so I know of the size difference. He's a bit of a lazy brute if I've ever seen one." The femme replied with fondness in her voice. "Come on, I'll show you my brute. His name is Tum-Tum."

Siren watched the two leave only for the mech to stop and turn to her. Why in Unicron's name did he have to have a fragging visor!? Looking back to the opening that would lead her to the outside world back to the mech thinking. Him having paused had caused the femme to stop herself and watch the two wondering. "How long have you had her?"

"Only a meta-cycle. Remedy and I found her pretty bad off with a large wound to her right, as you can see the weld, and an infection setting in. The last two cycles she's been awake and moving but she doesn't want to be near any bot. Wait, is she glaring at me?" he asked bewildered making the femme beside him laugh.

"You'll get use to that. That type of breed is a little temperamental. Not many bots care to think of it but they are smarter than what many thinks of them." She stated earning Siren to look at her with finials perked. "See, you clearly have a smart vixen there. Just talk to her and you'll see how much she'll respond to you. You must be doing something right or she would have bolted once we were clear of the doorway. Come on, let's go see my brute. She could use a play buddy."

He nodded, his visor still trained on the maroon vixen thinking over what Nebula said. It would be a little weird to talk to the vixen that way but First Aid was up to the challenge if it helped. "Come on Dawn, want to go see Tum-Tum?" Siren tilted her helm at the new name. So now she would be known as Dawn? Looking over the mech she came to a decision and put a pedesteps towards him. Taking that as a really good sign he slowly turned to follow the femme, who was waiting with a smile, and made his way to her hearing the vixen follow after him.

Something swelled within his spark as seeing the vixen starting to trust him and it made him a little giddy. They reached the femme's quarters, which were only three doors away from his, and went inside. The first thing the femme does is call for her brute and First Aid could clearly hear the love she held for her pet. There in the corner laid the pale blue brute that only raised his helm at the call of his owner and wagged his tail. Nebula all but threw her frame onto the brutes to snuggle with him earning herself licks of adoration from him.

First Aid smiled at the sight as the femme stood back up to introduce him to the brute. The maroon vixen stood next to his right leg giving the brute a dull look. "Dawn, go say hi to Tum-Tum." Siren glanced to the mech with finials pulled back and sat on her haunches in defiance.

You could say it was the amount of times she's dealt with competing against other turbofoxes or that it was a brute and she a vixen. All Siren knew was she wasn't going to get close to the brute even if the two bots wanted her too. Tum-Tum had other plans and jumped at the chance to say hi by tackling into her. He only succeeded by nudging her into the mech's leg because of her larger frame.

"Primus, I didn't realize the size of your vixen!" Nebula stated watching her brute try to get friendly with her. The maroon vixen growled at him in warning which he took to it by backing off with a whine and lowered his helm. Nebula chuckled at the actions the vixen was doing towards her brute. "She's sure putting him in his place. Never seen one with her coloring either. Pretty one I say." The femme then put her focus on the mech in her home letting the two turbofoxes figure out the pecking order for themselves. "Alright, let me go get a spare collar and leash for you to use till you get one for your vixen."

First Aid nodded to the femme as she moved around to gather said items. "So, do you know anything about their breed?" At that question, he shook his helm earning the femme to sigh. "First off, they are a racing breed meaning, excluding my lazy one, that they need to run and I mean run a lot. Which means you need to have a place with lots of space for them to run around in. There is a park nearby I can take you too tomorrow after work."

"I'm off so we could do it early." He stated to which she nodded.

"Second, how old is your vixen?"

"Uh, I'm not too sure. Is there a way to tell?"

Nebula nodded before kneeling down at the maroon vixen's side to take up the tail. Gently, she pulled back some of the plating. First Aid taking this in as a lesson kneeled beside the femme to watch while Siren half turned around to see what the femme was doing. "Well, some bad news about your vixen."

"What's that?" the medic in him growing worried.

"It's nothing bad health wise. Okay, you see the tip of her tail? Well, that right there, just gives you a clue to the age of your vixen. You see, just before turbofoxes hit their first heat cycle, they grow a sort of club-like tip to their tail." Nebula stated turning to shuffle over to her brute to slightly move the plating of his tail away to show the club-like tip. "When they hit a heat cycle the plating on the tail falls off letting the tail have more flex to it to bash off competitors. But unlike a mech turbofox's club and femme can move the four digits that make up the club."

"Now, with her having not grown the club yet gives a rough estimate to her age. When a turbofox goes through the first heat they are around ten vorns of age. That means she's either nearly of that age or still have a few vorns to go yet. After the club has grown there really isn't much to tell of their age. Other than those that have one for the same turbofox for mega-cycles."

"See, they only have a heat cycle every fourteen vorns and so for those that have kept the same turbofox that long, keep a piece of shedded tail plating. So, you basically add fourteen vorns to that of the ten vorn mark of the first cycle and you get the age. For some owners who end up finding one and keeping them like you did they would have a harder time pinpointing the age if they had the club tail-tip. You just have to wait till she sheds her tail plating and grows that club before knowing her true age. Just don't keep the first shedding, you'll add fourteen vorns to her age later in the vorns to come."

First Aid nodded his attention being fully on the lesson the femme was giving him. "How old is Tum-Tum?"

Nebula gave the brute a loving smile. "He just went through a shedding about two vorns ago with it being his third shedding. He forty vorns old now."

"Do they have a limit to age?"

"You mean do they have an expire date?" he nodded. "No, if kept up on vet visits and cared for, they last as long as any bots." She stated giving Tum-Tum several pets to his frame. "Also, if you plan to breed her, never, ever do it on the first heat cycle."

"Why?" he asked moving to pet the vixen only to draw back at her growl. Nebula laughed at that giving the vixen a smirk. "It's more for letting their frames grow during that time. It does more damage to them if they aren't allowed that first cycle to themselves since many breeders consider them still too young. By the second cycle everything is set and ready for being sparked as they are more accepted to be bred with. Another reason for that is because they would still be in their career as racers."

Siren having been told all of this before had zoned them out. During that time, she stayed sitting on her haunches until they were done and made to walk away from them. All she wanted to do was go outside to run, to stretch her frame. But no, they had to start up a conversation about the care of a turbofox. Everything that she could do herself…well, maybe not the waxing and oil baths. Other than those few details she was good to go.

A finial flicked back to the two bots hearing the femme give off a list of things to get. Finally, a bot that knows things! Siren then wondered if she would be able to go with the mech when he got to get those things. Primus would she love to do that.

"From all that you've told me on how you found her, you've gained some trust from her. She's letting you closer to her person and not trying to hide from you." Nebula stated. First Aid having now taken notice of that fact grinned, though no one could see with his face guard. "You're right. How do you know so much about them?" Her lip components pulled up in a smile at the mech sitting next to her on her left with Tum-Tum laying on her legs. "My carrier is a vet. I grew up knowing much on many of the beasts that roam Cybertron."

"Ahh, that would explain much."

"How has your work been? Dealing with Ratchet can't be that good on the health." At those words, she grinned. First Aid shook his helm at her. "It has been quite lately, but I fear that as the war grows I will be fixing more and more bots in time." Nebula sobered at that.

"You're not the only one First Aid. I begin my training in the Academy within three orns." First Aid stared at the femme in surprise with his visor flashing. "Yep, I was drafted by my Sire. He is such a slagheap to go and do something that low. Carrier was fragged off when she found out."

"Do you have someone to look over Tum-Tum?" Nebula gave him a small smile. "Yeh, Carrier offered to look after him till I was finished with the Academy." She then stood up, earning a grumble from her brute at being shoved off, and helped him to stand up. She went over to the vixen, not noticing the frozen way she held her frame, to put on the collar on. Once that was done Nebula clipped the leash and handed it to the mech.

Siren looked over to the mech, optics wide having just realized who this mech was. She must be losing some of her memories from her other life or she would have known of the bat who he was. First Aid, this was First Aid. She was the safest she could be being within his care. He stared down at her waiting for something to happen and didn't have to for long as the vixen made her way up to him. Taking that as a good sign he bid Nebula a good-bye and led her out.

Heading home, First Aid took notice of how the vixen stayed by his side never once pulling on the leash. He figured it was another good sign not realizing that Siren was making her job to stay equal with the mech. Once the leash was unclipped Siren went over to the couch to lay on the cushions to let her processor think over things. First Aid looked at the turbofox for a few kliks before going to his computer to finish up some small things from work.

Before knowing who this mech was Siren was planning on just letting him believe she was just a turbofox. Now, thoughts of letting him in on about her have surfaced. Glancing at the mech as he worked she fought with herself.

The first thing she knew to do was to shred that leash to Unicron. Then somehow getting this collar off of her. A yawn gained the attention of the mech towards her. "Get some recharge. Tomorrow I'll be getting the things that will help care for you." Siren blinked at him, her thoughts still going to war within her. Maybe she should let recharge claim her, she'll reach a decision soon afterwards.

* * *

 **I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Something about it was not clicking with me and I can't figure it out. It's irking me some…I really hope I'm doing this okay.**

 **I have also put a poll on my page. Now before you go vote, know this, the poll is more out of curiosity to myself of where you as readers want this to head. Between the three picks I have a direction where each could head. Like I stated it is more of curiosity to see. If you vote, thank you for doing so, if not that is your choice. Either way, I thank you for going this far into the story with me.**

 **Steelcode - Thank you for the list of songs. As you have seen I have picks a few. Couldn't help but NOT put the wrench of doom in there somewhere. Where Ratchet goes so do they.**

 **cyn2100 - I would lean more on Hound in that event, Mirage...he's more prone to hunt them and wouldn't think well to finding a turbofox that could think back to him.**

 **Darkrose Prime - All good! I have a love/hate relationship with auto correct...as it probably does to most other writers.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween - Wow, that really was a sad one. Thank you for letting me know what song it was!**

 **SilentFemme - I dont really know if her name will change, I'm still in love with the name Siren so it might stay. I mean its been so even when she was Oddity Empress.**

 **wolf girl811 - Clue me into this pre Shockwave as you have perk my interest. Thanks to Prime-verse I have a liking to said bot for ungodly known reasons...along with several others...Why is the Prime bots so damn sexy? Am i not the only one to think that? If I am than I am truly weird for thinking that.**

 **The Whispering Sage - You are the ONLY one to comment on that bit. I was rather worried about putting that into the chapter but couldn't find a reason not to. Thank you so much for liking that bit with Howler!**

 **To those that have favorited and followed THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Skyress98, wolf girl811, The Cybertonium Warrior, and johndgustaon.**

 **Til All Are One**

 **R &R!**


	11. Nobody Can Hear You - Ft Ariela Jacobs

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 **AND A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO STEELCODE! Without all the unbelievable help you have given me in this chapter and the future ones, they probably wouldn't have worked out so well. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Words cannot convey the depths of your help.**

 **The height between First Aid and Siren, from the chart I have been using, First Aid stands shoulder to helm next to Megatron so Siren (At shoulder joint) would stand just under his shoulder joint. If you remember from before Coreshock and Siren both would have stood just under his chest. With First Aid being a smaller mech, they would stand damn near closer to his shoulder joint.**

 **Dear gods, I just realized how big Siren was next to the medic…**

 **This was also rewritten; the first-time round did not sit well with me. I have to say the rewrite this time was better than the first try.**

* * *

 _ **(Bulkhead arrives, driving off two Decepticon drones)**_

 _ **Arcee:**_ _What took you?_

 _ **Bulkhead:**_ _Traffic._

 _ **\- Darkness Rising: Part One**_

 _ **Prowl:**_ _The point of this exercise is to blend into your environment._

 _ **Bumblebee:**_ _Oh, right! 'Cause nothing says 'blend' like a motorcycle driving itself._

 _ **(Prowl generates a hologram of a policeman)**_

 _ **Prowl:**_ _Happy?_

* * *

Helm jerked up at the tinging noise making Siren grumbled at the awakening she had been forced into. She found that she had fallen into recharge on the couch meaning the mech finally reclaimed his own berth. The tinging continued making sounds of someone falling to the floor and grumbles come forth as well. Siren could only imagine First Aid falling off from his berth at the awakening he went through too. His frame came into view half-awake leading him to stumble into the couch and sliding it a couple of inches. Low mumbles came out from his vocal processor as he proceeded to the door to open it.

"Sorry to have awaken you First Aid, but you'll have to find the park alone this cycle. They commed me into work." Nebula said giving the sleepy mech apologetic smile. "That or wait for me to come home before going. Would that be okay?"

A servo went up to rubbed his helm trying to get the rest of recharge out of his systems. "Uh, yeah, that'll work Nebula. I have to go to the pet store anyways. Get some things for Dawn." Nebula's smile grew a little more. "Okay, see you then." She gave a wave to him before turning to leave.

Once the door was closed, First Aid went about to start the cycle. First thing to do was get his and Dawn's energon. Glancing at the vixen as he set the bowl down. "Here's your morning energon, Dawn." Siren pulled her finials back at the new name and made a move to point her nose up in the air looking away from the mech. He gave an ex-vent at the show of…whatever that was. "Come on now, it may not be what you're use to from, well, during your racing job but it's the best that I can get."

Now Siren felt bad. She didn't want him to think she was snubbing at the energon he was able to obtain. Once again, the non-ability to speak was shown once again towards her. So, to remedy this mix-up she got off of the couch to walk over to the mech and butted her helm into his chest to whine. Hopefully that will make up for the mix-up. She felt his frame tense up at contacted before slowly relaxing and letting a hesitant servo pet her neck plating's.

He was silent in thought, trying to figure out why the vixen would do such a thing, when not even a cycle ago she steered clear of him. Something most have changed in the joors, but what that was, he had yet to figure out. Could it be that she was warming up to him? It was a possibility. "So, it's not the energon?" he finally asked having figured out that she only did this after he had said something about the energon.

Siren's finial perked forward from being held back to her helm and accidently wacked him from both side to his shield plate. Drawing back, she nosed the shield plate before licking it earning a reflex of the mech pushing her muzzle away. "Okay, I get it. Then what was it about?" The fact he was talking to the vixen like he was, was a little disconcerting to him. More unsettling was the vixen showing responses to his questioning, but Nebula did state they were smarter than what bots would think.

Siren paused trying to figure out a way to let him know about the dislike to the new name. An idea came to use her datapad, but she was still uncertain of that decision just yet. Was it because she, herself, hadn't given the mech trust yet? She looked into his visor after backing up a few steps, her optics leveled a little under his visor, thinking it over. It had been on her processor after coming back from Nebula's home and she found she was still at war with herself.

Maybe she should take a leap of faith? Having known about this mech from her other life and knew that he was a caring mech helped a good deal. It was a fact the he was not one that would willingly go to harm another. What would his reaction be? Not everybot would take to the fact she could understand rather well of what they said. She was bound to run into some bots that wouldn't like that idea, that a mere turbofox could be as smart as them. Though, it went back to the mech in front of her and his actions around her thus far. It was then the decision came to her but, Siren was still tentative to do so.

First Aid watch with curiosity as the vixen moved her helm to the left side of her chassis as if getting something with her muzzle. To his surprise, a datapad appeared within her jaws before she sat it on the floor. Without pause she used a claw to type in something on the pad not once glancing at him. Once she was done with it, a pede tapped its side several times to slide it over closer into his personal space.

It had come to a surprise to her to know that she could read Autobot cyphers thinking it would have been Decepticon cyphers, with how he turned to them. It was a little unsettling to know the she was taught Autobot glyph and yet, he went to the other side. No matter how she thought about it, nothing added up seeing that it should have been Decepticon glyphs that she was taught.

Visor flashed a couple of times as he stared at the maroon vixen before shaking his helm some and kneeling to pick up the datapad. Siren on the other servo slowly and quietly prepared herself to bolt if it turned that putting her trust to this mech was wrong. First Aid quickly snapped his visor to the vixen in astonishment.

 _My name is Siren, not Dawn. That name was given to me by one I held dear to my spark. Not many bots know this but a few close ones had known. I do understand you, I have the moment I awake to find myself within your home. And as you are reading this, I know of the language as well…having been taught to read._

Her optics flicked to his visor, waiting tensely for anything to happen. First Aid gave a rough clearing of his vent as they had stalled for a klik or two. Was what this vixen just typed out, real? Did she really know all that has been happening? The proof was all there on the datapad he gripped within his servos and he still couldn't get his processor around it. Rereading the pad once again before looking back at the turbofox, seeing the way she held her frame ready to run at the first sign of a negative reaction.

"Um, ah…" First Aid tried to start only failing so he went for a second try, this time being able to form a sentence. "Siren…is it?"

Her helm raised a bit, from having been lowered in preparation, to his question towards her. A small nod worked its way out of her to answer him. Then sounds of his ventilation system grew louder by an octave showing he was trying to work through the new information.

"You understand…me?" Another nod. "This, this is…ah, a lot to take in." By now, any thoughts of refueling had gone past the two. Instead, the mech leaned back to squat before sitting down on his aft with the now named 'Siren' mimic him in sitting. She had let slip a small whine in concern, hoping he was taking this as good as he could be. It was a lot to handle. He then held up the datapad, screen outwards, for her to look showing her that he was, if somewhat. "You typed all of this?"

This time, Siren huffed and rolled her optics at the mech and his ability to question things in many ways. First Aid gapped at the show of her doing so and he was glad to have his face hidden behind his face shield or she would have seen his jaw drop. After a breem, he was able to gather himself back up and found other types of question pinging into his processor. With this new information and the possibilities, it opened up to him, he went for it with one question at the forefront of his processor.

"Would you be able to tell me how you gain that wound?" Siren had to blink at this question finding it to be rather normal after finding out what she had presented to him. Her gaze moved to her right side thinking it over. First Aid waited for her to answer, but found she had stilled after looking at the weld to her side. "Y-you don't have to answer that. It was just the way we found you that made me wonder what happened." He quickly stated earning her attention again. He also registered that any form of her communicating had been from the pad he still held and so he set it down in front of her.

Siren wasn't ready. She even doubted she would ever be ready to let anyone know of what happened. It was still too fresh in her memory banks that the pain of it, within her spark, was still raw. _What happened is something I wish to keep to myself. The pain of it all is raw and fresh within me that if I were to look back into it again, it would cause my spark to break even more. Maybe once I feel it is time, you might know, but I feel I need to heal still._

He gave a tilt to his helm after reading the piece letting her know he understood. This was amazing to him now that he was working out of his shock of this discovery. "That would mean you were still in shock about what had happened." He whispered adding up the points between then and now of her waking up. Being a medic, he should have seen the signs but without having known of her being conscious of the surroundings around the vixen it had not been thought of.

 _You seem to be taking this rather well. More so than I thought you would have._ Siren stated eyeing the mech.

He gave a shrug. "Training perhaps? Medics do have a lot to handle in a cycle. Finding out that a turbofox is pretty smart is a bit more than I'm use to, but nothing I couldn't handle after getting over the initial shock." With her better audials she was able to pick up on his mutter. "Still it is…Primus…they sure don't teach you how to be prepared for situations like this at the Academy."

For some reason, hearing him say that let Siren relax a bit before a thought hit her. _Are you going to tell others about me?_

That made his pause in his thoughts. "Well, if you don't want me to, I won't. I'll let you be the one to tell others when you feel you want to." Siren gave a nod to his answer a little pleased that he thought to give her that option. "Though, you will still have to wear a collar. Many will think you are still a turbofox pet." A small growl came forth at that.

 _I suppose for appearance wise I will, but I get to choose what I wear when we go to the store. But, for the love of Primus, I refuse to be leashed, I've had to put up with it during training and the times we had to show I was being lead to the track. You can say I'm well trained not to have a leash or something but I am done with having that thing being clipped to me._

First Aid smiled from under his shield plate at her expression to something. "Okay, I'll agree not to use a leash with you. I do have to ask, seeing as this datapad is not one of mine," He stated moving his helm to glance up at his collection of datapads before looking back at the vixen. "Then it would suggest that this one is yours. Though, how it came to be in your possession like so, makes me think you have a subspace."

 _You are correct, it was installed by a friend request. When the races were stopped, we had to think of some way to bring credits into our home and so I gain a small subspace for delivering packages. It worked out well for the both of us and I gained a bit of recognition in Vos. It's not hard to miss a maroon turbofox as your delivery bot._

"Vos? Is that where you came from?" Siren gave a nod to that before looking at the floor. Memories of the seeker mech appearing in her processor. First Aid took in the desolate look she was giving after he read her pad and asked her about it. Whatever happened, she was spark-broken about it. "Okay, don't answer that. For now, we won't talk about your past. Do you want to visit the pet store? Or go find the park?"

A finial raised up at his questions, letting him know she was paying attention to him. When she gave an answer of going to the park he nodded. Now, to find said park that Nebula had talked about. "First, we should refuel before leaving."

* * *

Siren didn't know whether to bulk at the sight of eleven other turbofoxes, or to bulk away from the size of how fragging tiny they were. There was only one in the group that stood just under her shoulder joint, meaning the brute was of racing breed, while the rest were barely able to stand up to her elbow. She could just move a leg and accidently step on one they were so small. Then it was the designs on them. It seemed one thing was the same between pet owners and that was dressing them up.

In this case, painted designs and magnetizing colored flex metal to their frame. She made a point to stop and look up at the mech with narrowed optics. First Aid took this in with a grin from under his shield plate and laughed some before teasing her. "Aw, you sure Siren? You would look good with some blue or even some purple designs. We could even get you a crown for the top of your helm."

Siren gave a huff of her vents at him and promptly looked away from him with helm held up. Cheeky little bastard he thinks he is. She felt him get her shoulder a nudge. "Go on, run. I bet you've been wanting to do so. Just don't overdo it, you still are healing and all." He said softly to her and she gave him a nod in agreement. "Once you're done I would like to get a look over it, I haven't been able to since you woke up."

With that said Siren took off at a relaxed canter. Just being able to feel the pull and stretch of her cable muscles that was familiar after so long. Feel her frame move to her flowing, smooth strides with only a phantom of pain to her right side. It felt so good to her that she did laps around the large park seeing that she still retained much of her endurance. Her ventilation kicked up after a while as her frame heated up pleasantly and without thinking it over, her jaw opened some to let her glossa hang.

If she didn't think she acted like a dog at times, she was now.

After some time had passed, leaving her cables worked, her frame warm, and she herself more relaxed then in the last few cycle Siren decided it was time to go back to the mech. "Feel better?" She gave him a nod. "We should head to the pet store now."

Siren made sure to stay by his side as they walked through the streets that were becoming more crowded as the early joors of the morning were reaching mid-cycle. A few breems pass before he turned into a building with a figure of a glitch-hound howling above the doors. The glyphs of 'Pet Care Necessities' in-between the picture.

Siren looked around in awe seeing other beasts held within. Petro-mice, pidgeonoids, elector-toads, and many, many others. Then it was the smells that hit her causing her to whine softly at the overload of information. First Aid gave her a reassuring pat to the neck plates as they moved into the building going slow to let her processor work through the large input. His first stop was to look at collar and was a little overwhelm by the colors and sizes of some. Siren huffed at the collar with distain before looking at them as well.

First Aid waited as she worked over each of them with multiple gaining a growl of exasperation. When they moved more towards the end of the aisle was when Siren found something that she could work with better than a collar. It was of vest design with the main color being teal green and the edgings being of dark green. Thoughts of Heavyglide came to the forefront of seeing those colors and she nosed them feeling her spark flutter in pain.

"Is this the one you want?" Her finials twitched at First Aid question before drooping down afterwards. Drawing back, she nodded and watched as he took a hold of it for her. "Do you want to pick something else out? A ball or a slab of ore to chew on? Actually, I should stock up on that."

That brought Siren out and she gave him the look of confusion. Slab of ore? To chew on? What the frag?

Taking in her look of perplexation he gave a small chuckle. "Nebula told me about them. Eating ore, mainly for beasts, helps to thicken armor plating or to replace armor plating that was damaged or missing. So, in your case, I need to get some to help with healing that weld. She said that most racing owners don't buy ore is because they want their turbofoxes to be as light as they can for racing."

Well, that made since. That made her wonder if he could get some oil cakes or if he could make some. Her mouth was already salivating at the thought of oil cakes. Then again, she's never had this ore. Siren was willing to try them. Giving her agreement the two made their way to the ore and she stood there in surprise at the amount of ore goodies she saw.

Silver, copper, tin, and for the richer pet owner's tungsten and chromium. First Aid went over to a few ores to look over them in thought while Siren took her time to take it all in. When she came upon a few gold ore bars she was surprised to find that the price was so low.

"You want some of the gold? It'd be more of an unhealthy treat." First Aid stated having glanced to her before picking up several silver, platinum and nickel ores bars. She watched him glance at her before moving to pick up one ore of chromium. "This all should work well together. You'll get a good dose of hardness to your armor, some corrosion resistance, and a good amount of flex worked into it. The silver will help in keeping your frame cooled better too."

At his words Siren could only angle her helm in confusion. "Trust me, they'll help with your armor and protoform. Now let's go gather a few more things and then pay."

By the time they reached home, the two had gotten a silverish ball that she could roll around when he was at work. They had also, more so in First Aid's favor, bought several different colored flex metal strips. What they were for Siren didn't know but she was sure to find out soon enough. All he would tell her is Nebula stated it was something to get and he did.

To rest from doing errands the two sat down to read. First Aid going over some of his work while Siren took in more of his medical datapads, only this time being able to question with what she didn't understand. To say he was surprised by this, when he shouldn't knowing she could read and all, he helped to answer some of her typed questions. For a few joors, the two enjoyed the others company until Siren stopped where she was at in reading.

First Aid glanced down at the datapad set on his leg. _Can we go see more of the city? I've only seen a little of Vos from delivering._

"I don't see why not. Let's get the vest you pick out on." With a low grumble, she followed the mech for put the vest on. It was here she wondered who all she would see now that she was in Iacon.

* * *

 **The two metals I mentioned that only the richer owner's get here's why. Tungsten world's strongest natural metal. Chromium world's hardest metal. I see gold as being the least expensive because it is a soft metal and in an owner's optics they would want the more harder and stronger metals to be consumed by their pets. Therefore, those two metals are the highest in price.**

 **Now for the other said metals and reasons why.**

 **Silver – Greatest conductor of heat and electric.**

 **Platinium – best for corrosion resistances, hard metal.**

 **Nickel – resistant to corrosion, malleable, ferromagnetic, ductile, hard metal.**

 **We're learning all sorts of new things.**

 **What kind of fluff would you like to see between the two? Playing ball is defiantly one of them in my books.**

 **Also, I'm very much surprised by the voting.**

 **Earth has 5 votes.**

 **Delphi having 1.**

 **neither having 0.**

 **You guys really want to see her go to Earth don't ya? Here i was thinking Delphi would have had the votes hands down. Boy was i wrong.**

 **Steelcode - Seriously thank you for being very much help to me and this story!**

 **The Whispering Sage - I like Tum-Tum too, hoping to get him more into the story as it goes on. He's like an overjoyed puppy in my mind.**

 **wolf girl811 - From all that i have researched on IDW Shockwave i sadly have to say that by the time Siren comes into exsitance, the war was really close at hand and so she would not have been able to have meet pre-shadowplay Shockwave. Dont get me wrong, what i've researched on him sounded severally cool and completely opposite to the Shockwave's i've known from G1 or Prime. I guess that thanks goes to IDW for doing such a good job with his character.**

 **NOW, to thank those for Following and Favoriting! MJCM1, Windpheonix, and BubblegumSeeker.**


	12. Blink - Revive

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 **Alright I have no excuses for taking so long…I happened to once again get sucked into World of Warcraft. I have a bad tendency to do so. Azeroth calls to me…a lot. So, if I happen to take a bit to update again later in the future, blame WoW.**

 **Then as I was looking at Turbofox picture to keep in mind while trying to describe things…came a crossed an MLP/Transformers crossover comic…and preceded to be suck in as well. I seem to get distracted easily.**

* * *

 _ **Trailbreaker: (after escaping attack)**_ _Thanks for your help, brothers!_

 _ **Sunny:**_ _What about my paint?!_

 _ **Sides:**_ _Don't worry. No one will notice. Just make left turns!_

 _234234_

 _ **Megatron:**_ _SHOW NO MERCY!_

 _ **Starscream: (sarcastically)**_ _Do we ever?_

* * *

 _ **Four orns later**_

The low light of the sun's ray shown down on her maroon plating as she lay on her side. A sigh of content left her feeling her nicely warmed frame be heated up a little. It had been later in that day when they had come back from the pet store that he had shown her the small balcony. It was large enough to that she could spread her whole frame and still have a good inch or so before hitting walls. Since then, it has become her more used spot for recharge with the second being the couch.

A bemused thought came to processor when she had decided to splay out and take up all of the couch leaving First Aid with no place to sit but his desk chair. That had happened nearly three orns ago that had helped to break up the last of the unease between them. Siren knew it would take some time for the mech to let it sink in that another intellectual being was living with him now. After that had happened and more times when she actually gave into urges to be an aft to the mech, did they start to adapt with each other.

Okay maybe not that much of an aft but more so to try and irritate him. Unlike Heavyglide this mech was really…. _really_ patient. She didn't want to be a totally mean bot to him but she had yet to see him exploded with anger or vent in annoyance and it was starting to make her wonder if the mech even had an anger chip.

Though she probably wasn't hitting the right buttons…

Her one optic facing to the sky slid slowly open to a slit at the sound of pedesteps making a finial twitched around to find a follow it. Right about this time was when First Aid would be nearly home. This time there seemed to be two sets, both familiar to her. That make Siren raise her helm up from the floor before getting her pedes under her to half jump onto the rail. Looking over the rail she spotted both Nebula and First Aid walking side by side. She must be visiting this cycle now that she doesn't live here.

Finials perked down towards at the two hoping to eavesdrop. A little gossip can't hurt, it's not like she could just start up her own conversation. Plus, she was bored and this little bit was a small break in her routine.

"Yeah, carrier's been spoiling my brute since taking him in. I wouldn't be surprised once I'm done with the Academy that I'll find him heavy and thicken from having been given so much ore." Nebula stated.

"Yeah, thanks for that tip about ores also Neb. Siren's putting on some good weight now. Her armor's gain some thickness too." First Aid replied. "Though I've found that it has hindered very little of her running."

"It's that extra flexing ore she's probably eating. Gives her armor a bit of a flex so when she moves, even with thicker armor, it'll flex better for her." Nebula answered before the two stopped. "Well, I'll see you some other time, First Aid, have to meet up with some of the bots from the Academy. We should make a date of it to go hang out."

"It has been a while since we did something. I know Remedy is planning for a cycle where we head to Maccadam's Old Oil House. Would you like to join?" He asked her and Siren watched as she gave pause to this in thought.

After a few kliks, Nebula gave the medic a smile with a nod. "Sure, just let me know when and I'll be there." With a wave, she walked away as First Aid went into the building. Optics stayed trained on the disappearing frame of the femme with interest. This hadn't been the first time the two had interacted since she came here and Siren knew the two had to have known each other for a while. From how or when, she had yet to figure out, but she was going to sooner or later.

Landing back on the floor she went inside to wait for the mech to arrive. Her sunning session was over now and she want to go to the park to run around. One reason for that was to get the need to run out of her systems, the other was to make sure she stayed prepared for the coming events. Remembering what was to come kinda made her paranoid at times. There had been a few times she had to halt her over thinking processor just to relax somewhat.

So far, nothing had happened to give her an account of where she was. The war was under way, just not at what point within the war they were at.

"How was your cycle, Siren?" the mech asked once he came into the room. Siren gave a nod to him before weaving herself out of his reach. No matter how many times she's told him not to pet her, he still tried. At first, it irritated her that he continued to try until it just became part of their routine that it no longer bothered her.

She gave a sharp bark, her front pedes giving a slight dance as she nudged her helm to the door. "I was actually going to see if you would let me try something." This made her finials tilt towards the mech as he went about his home. What was it that he wanted to try? Takin by her curiosity she followed the mech and watched as he took out the flex metal from orns ago.

One was a silver metal that had a blue sheen to it that was pretty to her optics, so it was a silvery blue. Another color of flex metal was that of a dark gold with the third one being black. Looking at the medic with question in her optics before looking back at the colored metals. Ever since he bought them she had yet to figure out their purpose. It seemed she was to find out soon.

"Chose." Siren huffed as the single word he gave her more so knowing that under that face plate he was smiling. He was up to something that was for sure, but what he was up to had yet to be told. So, in a show of annoyance, she threw up her helm to look away from him. If he wasn't going to let her know what they were for, knowing she hadn't the clue, she would be difficult. "Oh, it's nothing bad I swear on Primus. Come on, Siren."

She glanced to him letting low grumbles come forth then moved to sit where she was in front of him. "Siren, I swear, you'll like it." Why don't you say what they are for, hmm? With that she continued to grumble at him as he worked to persuaded her to do whatever it was with the metal. That was until First Aid decided to choose for her. "We'll go with the silver then!" he said all too cheerfully stopping Siren dead in her grumbles to snapped her helm to the mech.

First Aid couldn't help the small chuckle escape from him at the horror-filled looked she was giving him. He waved a servo at her as if that would stop her worry, he went about to set the other two colors away leaving only the blue sheened silver metal out. Then Siren really started in protest when he brought out a knife, one that strangely looked like one would use in surgery. What the frag was this bot going to do to her?!

"It's not for you silly, calm down. It's the only way to cut the flex metal into the wanted shapes." She gave him a roll of her optics but calmed slightly at his information. "Now, will you please lay down and be still." With an ex-vent of warm air Siren gave into the mech's diabolical demands. "And make sure to keep looking forward. You can look once I'm done" He demanded waiting a klik after as Siren settled.

Once he began she took notice of feeling his digit pressing into the tips of her armor at times with the flex metal being over laid. It was then taken off and the sound of the knife cutting into the metal filled the silence of the room. Once the cutting was done, the piece that she guessed that had been cut out was then felt being placed on her armor. Shifting gears was heard after First Aid was done placing it and with his blowtorch he heated the thin metal just enough for it to melt onto the surface.

The feeling of heated plating made Siren give a growl in warning only to be shushed. All she could do was blink at the very demanding mech that continued with his work. Siren couldn't really complain since the heat wasn't too hot to cause her pain and was only heated to a degree needed for whatever he was doing. As that part of her plating cooled she felt something being pressed into the area for a half a breem before it disappeared.

Just as her curiosity was getting the better of her First Aid felt her move and whacked her to the side of her helm earning a small surprised yelp. "I said you can look _after_ I'm done. I only just started…and stay still." He ordered the vixen.

For the next joor or two it took all that she knew of her will just to stop her small fidgets to just move. Each time she failed to do so another whack to her helm came. They weren't hard but after several times within the same area she was starting to fell a slight indent forming. First Aid could be a demanding bot when he was focused on work. As he came to her helm he ordered to keep her optics closed as he finely-tuned heating areas on her forehelm.

"Now you can look." Came his voice when he deemed his work was done. With eagerness that she hadn't had for a while flowed through her cables since her racing cycles she twisted around to look at her back plating. For a moment, she froze at what she saw now held on her plating. Siren now had duel coloration of maroon with silver as accents that in some angles of light gave off a blue sheen.

It was almost as if she had gained highlighted tips to her plating. The long shoulder points held a sliver of line that branched off into two at the top to cut into the maroon on either side. If one was to look straight at her that sliver of silver would face them. Then she looked back to the mech to find a servo sized mirror there in his servos and she looked at her faceplates. Silver lined above the optic ridges and ran along to the top of her finials continuing along there until the end of her them. From the middle of her optics outward in an arch to meet and blend into the silver that lined the upper part of her optic ridge. It made the amber light of her optics have more of a bright glow to them from the light being bounce off from the silver.

"You like it?" he asked snapping her out of her trance of taking in her new color addition. "Most just get painted over for a new scheme but I want to keep you color as it was but add small accents to it to help it stand out even more. I also want to do it to where you wouldn't have to always have a touch up and flex metal was better at resisting scratches yet still keep its color. Not many bots take this route for the time it consumes but it's of better quality."

Siren stood up and quickly bumped the top of her helm into his chassis in her way of saying thank you. She really didn't know what to say to him about the new additions, all she could do was try and show it. Feeling a servo run down her neck plate Siren let it happen knowing he would understand the gravity of what he did. She's had always had oil baths, been waxed to be shown off as the races were about to begin, but that was as far as it went. Even while she was with Heavyglide she seen once where he had added black accents to help break up the two green colorations.

Never had she thought to do the same, or even knew it could be done to her until she arrived here in Iacon. Though it had never come to the forefront for her to do the same when seeing all the other turbofoxes showing off their new colors. Colors that their owners had paid to put on them.

Thinking back on everything, since being found by this mech, she had been cared for. He helped to fix her, offer to continue to live with him even after knowing of her, and still he continues to show his caring nature but giving her this new color. It was then her spark knew one thing and she agreed wholly, no one would mess with this mech.

She would be damned if someone tried to do anything to him and should they, she would unleash the fury of Unicron upon them. She did have comfort that First Aid would not be present here during the horror of what the war brings, but he would be dealt with the aftermath as bots came to Delphi for repairs. Until that time, she would guard him, take any hits towards him, and if it came to that point…she would do so gladly.

He did not know how truly grateful she was for all he had done to help her through the pain she held in within her spark. She still did and probably still would, but it had lessened so that she was not in mourning. "You really like it?" he asked softly letting his servo just lay on her neck plating. Siren did not move for a few kliks but when she did, it was to move her helm to lay on his left shoulder in her only way to give a hug. When she had done so, the mech had to lean forward a little as her helm push him that way. "Since I'm off tomorrow and doing this took so much time out of your runs we'll spend all cycle at the park."

Taking her helm off of his shoulder, letting him lean back, she gave him a nod before going back to look at the silver in admiration to his work. She did not like it, no, she loved and how he worked the slight bits of silver into her maroon. Turning to take in the mech who had gone to look over his work to finish Siren knew then he would one cycle be considered a good friend of hers, maybe even to that of a sibling with how caring he was. But only time will show her just how much the two of them will bond with friendship.

* * *

 **This is kinda short but letting you know the next few chapter will probably be short like this too. Though i could be wrong.**

 **To be truthful this was hard to get right. I didn't really know where to start. Did I start just after the last chapter and just pick up from there or let time move some to start from there. But I did know that I want to get it moving but wanted to also do some things with the two to show the growing friendship between the two.**

 **So if I need to add anything to help it flow better please let me know.**

 **Earth - 6**

 **Delphe - 2**

 **Neither - 0**

 **The Whisper Sage - Haha right! Go fetch! *Siren looks from the flying object back to the mech with a bored look* Though they do make for great warmers on cold nights.**

 **wolf girl811 - You do have a point. There is an unlimited amount of things that could happen more so with her added into it.**

 **Freddie4153 - You're not the only one who want her to go to earth...Truly surprised by the voting.**

 **BubblegumSeeker - OH GOSH! Thank you! It has taken many, many trial and errors to reach where I am at in writing. And probably will still continue to develop as time goes. And yes, i do have plans for her to meet Prowl again. I mean he is sure to glitch out when he finds out about her, but no guarantees about that.**

 **Steelcode - You're welcome, I always try to make sure those that help with things are given their due.**

 **Miss Keaton - I believe we all have guilty** **pleasures, mine sadly is reading OC stories. And as for killing off characters when i write my stories my one this is to keep in mind life isnt always that of what some stories do with happy endings. There are times i feel like im heading in the direction of GoT with just the offings. And im so glad you like the names, i wouldnt be able to call myself a tranformers fan if i couln't keep to the fandom.**

 **About Siren and the collar. Hmm, to explain that part. Basically to her a collar/halter represents ownership. Still having previous life's memories has also given her a dislike for having to have them on her. She remember what it was like to go where you wanted when you wanted yet here in her new form she could not do that. So when they started halter training and then race training she grew to have that dislike to having to have it on her. Hope that helped.**

 **As for Whirl...he's a character that's for sure. As for when the Lost Light is set at i believe? all i know is that Optimus came back and then Autobots had to leave Cybertron again...thats as far as i know.**

 **And Big thanks to those for favoriting and following! Stargazer360 and Skylandy!**

 **R &R**


	13. Warpath - Hidden Citizen Ft Tim Halperin

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 _::Comm Link::_

 _ **Have no fear my dear readers! I have returned. For most of this one, it will focus on…*Drumroll*…Boltgear! TADA! Razzle dazzle! I wanted to bring that mech back along with those mentioned in the first few chapters and so this is what happens.**_

 _ **And for the titles, it's been taking a longer time to find a song to fit each chapter, so, I will be putting song titles of those I know and love yet, still try to keep each song to each chapter. Hopefully that makes sense.**_

 _ **Also, a new femme is introduced in this chapter. I have so many OC now it would have been hard to remember them if I didn't keep track of them by writing them all down. And half of them are turbofoxes! Ahaha!**_

* * *

 _ **Blaster**_ _: We're outgunned, man! We don't have a chance!_

 _ **Kup**_ _: Boy, that's what makes life interesting._

 _ **Rodimus Prime**_ _: OR OVER!_

 _765434567_

 _ **Sweeps**_ _: This is blowing out my audio sensors! It's torture!_

 _ **Galvatron**_ _: No! No! It's music! The symphony of destruction and the anthem of agony._

* * *

Boltgear's optics moved from side to side, taking in the reports from the vorns without the races. Having been within the race industry for many mega-cycles already, since his sire held the mantle of being the owner to his grandsire, he had plenty of credits, for now. A servo moved to his chin letting the digits take the weight of his helm as he thought over things. Each cycle he was losing so much trying to keep his turbofoxes trained and feed waiting for when he could race them again. He had stopped this cycle's breeding not knowing when the races would be able to start up again and it hurt his progress knowing they would have no new foxlings to renew the cycle.

Boltgear was hoping to Primus it would be soon. Already several of his competitors had to sell all they had in their stocks of racers, having no way to keep them without the income of credits they would have been getting during the suspension time. One of them that had to do such a thing was a good friend of Boltgear, the two would have friendly rivalries at times but it never went far to break what friendship they had. When he had found out about Smokeglide it tore the old mech up to know this soon-to-be war was tearing up their livelihood fast and swiftly. It was something that stayed with Boltgear because he knew it could do the same to him.

A buzz came taking him out of his dark thoughts. "What is it, Skybreak?"

The door slid open revealing a femme, a large frame with coloring of a blazing purple and white. Her face plate giving a tense look as she growled out three words. "They are back." Boltgear's optics narrowed at this information as he set down the datapad he had been looking over. "They demand an answer." From the look in her optics both knew what answer it was they were looking for. "You know as well as I, Boltgear, our answer from last was not what they wanted."

"They can go to the pits of Unicron for all I fraggin care! We have nothing here for them to slaggin' have!" Boltgear grounded out, his spark thrumming in his anger at the bots that would dare show up again. With a slam of a fisted servo on his desk he stood up. "Blasted slaggers! I want nothing to do with them or this war! I have no care for it."

The femme snorted a blast of air through her vent as she crossed her arms, bio-lights of purple and white glowed a little brighter at her irritation. "This war is here whether you want it or not, mech. We live near their capital and this space is good for tons of bots to train and that's what they are looking for. They may have space to train within the gladiatorial stands but not the space for thousands to do so at once. That is what they want so badly."

He gave a growl but conceded to her knowledge. She once was a gladiator deca-cycles ago before buying her freedom back and found work here helping to care for the elder turbofoxes and at times being the muscle for when thieves tried to come and take things. Since the rumors of war had come about, he found Skybreak was the one to take advice towards that type of thing seeing she had that knowledge.

"If you do not want anything to do with them, I advise we leave bef—" she was interrupted by Aquatalon racing into the room, her vents heard easily from her distress, optic wide and glowed bright in her fear. Both gave a glance feeling the dread that something was about to changed.

"Boltgear! They're, they're…." She held her arms into her chassis, armor rattling as she tried to get whatever it was out. "They're ransacking everything, burning every building down! An-and the turbofoxes are being rounded up into a pen. There's so, so many of them!"

Boltgear snapped to glance at Skybreak, who stood ridged at Aquatalon's words. "Aquatalon, gather the staff. Skybreak, lead them away from this area like I have shown you." With a nod from the larger femme, the three moved out of the room with Aquatalon following after Skybreak.

Once his foot hit the metal ground outside, Boltgear transformed into his tank mode putting everything he had in speed to race down to the smoke he could see bellowing into the air. The ramming grill he had at the front of his form slammed into several frames crushing them from underneath his treads. From the sides came out ion cannons that shot at anything and everything in front of him. Cries of pain were heard at his rampage but the mech held no care for them, they were destroying his home, they deserved what can to them. He may not know much about fighting, but this was his home, one he would fight for till his end.

He was slammed sideways by another frame making both shift back to mech form. Boltgear glared at the figure as he quickly stood on his pedes arms up to fight having no other weapons while in mech form. "I gave you ample time to give the right answer, Boltgear." The mech stated letting his optics bore into his own. Sudden the mech grunted bringing up a servo to his helm, whispering. " Yes, I know, she would have wanted this." With a slight shake of his helm he looked back to Boltgear. "But, I'm glad it came to this."

"So, you do the dirty work for your master, hmm?" Boltgear asked storing that little bit of glitching the mech seemed to be having.

The mech let out a crackle of a laugh. "I don't do the dirty work for my master…no, I do so because I love doing such work." The mech turned back to see his mechs working all around him raising an arm out like he was proud of such thing.

"You've changed since I had last seen you, Howler. What happened to you?"

A feral grin took over the mech's face. "As you know, I am a very old mech. One that remembers the many outbreaks of wars before the Golden Age. I grew to love it, yet despise it." Howler crackle lowly once again. "But the time during peace was not for me." His optics harden as they considered Boltgear's, and the mech could see the slight difference in a flash of red color from his blue glow. "You made her suffer! You took everything from her…but you never knew about her."

"Who?"

Howler snarled at Boltgear's question like he should have known who. "You started this all! She was just your property!" Howler then half turned form the mech his face holding worry. "But, then she wouldn't have been sparked. He's the reason for her living." Once again, his face changed into an ugly snarl as Howler pointing a digit at Boltgear. "It's your fault! Everything is your fault! You started everything by letting her be sparked!"

"Who do you speak of?!"

"NO! You do not have the permission to know who she is. She is best without you knowing her, you will never know of her. ARGH!" Howler shouted, charging Boltgear with a mad look to him. He was then sent flying several feet to the side as Boltgear turned to find Skybreak standing next to him. "Come, we need to leave! There is nothing we can do!"

She then shoved him roughly getting the mech to shift and race away with her coming up behind him like a bodyguard. Boltgear could see his turbofoxes being herded all around, some of the staff being outright shot offlined for trying to keep them from taking the foxes, those taken from his staff were brought to the pens the bots had set up since arriving there. Buildings had been set to blaze hot enough for the metal walls to melt down into hot pools liquid. His home was being destroyed and he could do nothing about it. The place he lived and worked was gone and it hurt his spark to know this.

 _::We need to leave Kaon. That place is not safe to be near anymore.::_ Skybreak stated over the comm slowly knowing the pain he was feeling. She had only been there for a few vorns, thanks for being sent there for a mission, but it was the first place she had come to feel she had a home after being a gladiator for so long. She was just glad to have been able to free herself before Megatron had come to power there.

 _::And where shall we all go?::_ he asked angrily. _::All I have known has been shattered.::_

 _::Iacon is the best place to find shelter. You may not have been keep events in check mech, but I have and Iacon is where many are seeking safety.::_ She answered letting his angered words slide over her as her processor was still in battle mode. _::Not only that, but it is odd that they would gather the turbofoxes as they did. That, is what I want to know about. What would they need turbofoxes for?::_

Boltgear didn't reply as he did not know the answer either, and so, they continued to drive over the barren ground in silence. After half a joor they came to a stop at a building that would and should have held shipments of things but now held what remained of his staff. It was a building that held no purpose any more that he had bought to see about turning it into another building for his older turbofoxes. Now, it was being used to be a place of shelter for them.

"There are more coming, but it will take them a bit longer. Seaglide went back for them." Phasewing stated walking over as the two shifted. "We managed to get a couple of the turbofoxes away from those slaggers. Bluefire is injured but we managed to get him this far. Notch is looking over him now."

"Do you know how many?" he asked her.

Phasewing looked to her boss sadly. "Five total if I'm correct the last I heard from Seaglide. From what he gave, Coreshock, Nethertide, Grip, and Goldrush are the ones coming still. With Bluefire here that makes five."

Boltgear felt his spark siege at the sheer number loss of his livelihood. Out of a hundred and sixty-two turbofoxes, only five remands. Out of those five, only one was a vixen. With a strangle cry from his vocal processor Boltgear stormed to the nearest wall and slammed his fist into it. The whispers that were being heard went dead silent at seeing the mech tear into the wall with his punches. Skybreak watched with folded arms before looking around at the few staff that were here. Aquatalon, Notch, and Switchshot were all that was here and who knew what bot was coming back with Seaglide.

"NOTCH!" All helm snapped to the yell to find Seaglide skidding to a stop. "You have to help him!"

Notch gave Bluefire a once over, nodding to Aquatalon to watch over the old brute before getting up to the grey and white mech. "What's wrong?"

"Solarrun, he's losing so much energon." Seaglide quickly stated as he turned to lead the vet outside. Those that were inside could hear the screams of pain from a mech and the skittering yelps of the turbofoxes that were under stress from what has happened and being unsettled by the screaming mech.

Forgetting the wall that he had been denting, Boltgear quickly order Switchshot to help him calm his remaining turbofoxes. He may have felt pain from losing the only home he's ever had since being sparked, but he couldn't lose what was left of his livelihood. If he did, Boltgear would not know what to do, this was all he knew. Of those with the four turbofoxes, Jetway, Solarrun, and Glowstar were all that was left of his staffed jockeys. Only Solarrun no longer had his left arm and energon continued to leak from the gaping wound.

Notch quickly made his way to the mech that was being held down by Jetway as the mech thrashed all around and screamed. Seaglide went to help Jetway, being of a larger frame, could contain the smaller mech as the vet looked over him. Switchshot and Boltgear quickly took ahold of the four turbofoxes, Grip being the one to have energon on his frame, and lead them inside to help cancel out some of the shouting the mech was doing. Walking them around in the far end of the building, two turbofoxes to each bot, Boltgear could feel them calm and quiet down as their focus went somewhere else. Soon the mech was gently fighting with them to try and stop them being affectionate with him as they nudged and chittered at him for attention having forgotten what previously happened to them.

A small smile graced his lips components at how easily they could forget somethings. Looking over the two he held, Goldrush and Nethertide, both being from the same carrier but different sires so that left Nethertide being ruled out for breeding with his only vixen. Then he looked to Switchshot to the two she leads and pointedly looked at Grip. Like Bluefire, Grip was one of his older brutes and was Goldrush's grandsire, also ruling him out as a breeding pair for the vixen. That left only Bluefire and Coreshock to be the ones to breed with the vixen as those two held no relation to said vixen.

Once the four were settled and reins tied to keep them at the far end, Boltgear and Switchshot went back to the front to find out about Solarrun. They came upon Notch sitting hunched in a corner looking at the ground with vacant optics. Skybreak went over to the two with a grim look. "He didn't make it."

Boltgear would have felt pained to hear that, having known many of his staff for vorns, but he had become numb to the pain. He knew he should have felt something but with all that had happened in the cycle, it had become too much. Glancing around he found the others shuffling as they too, were at a loss of what to do now. Much had been taken from them this cycle.

"Jetway said that they were able to get away without being noticed until halfway here when they found a bot chasing them. By that time, it was too late, and the bot gave a shot that hit Solarrun taking his arm off." Skybreak stated. "It was around that time Seaglide came upon them and dove at the grounder from in the air. Once on the ground the two fought until Seaglide took the bot's blaster and snuffed the bot. You know what happens afterward." Boltgear gave a nod to the femme for letting him know what happened.

Looking back at the vet, he moved over to him. "We should get some rest. The trail of energon Solarrun left could bring others after us here." Seeing Notch give no indication to having heard him, the mech gave an ex-vent and let his voice grow soft. "Do not let his offlining get to you, he was probably already on his way to Primus by the time he arrived here."

"I-I could have done something." Notch stated in a stranded whisper turning his servos over to face his palms up. "I have fixed so _many_ turbofoxes over the vorns, yet, one bot…one mech, I could not save. All that I know, and I could do nothing to save him."

Boltgear ex-vent again crossing his arms. "You are a vet, Notch, not a medic. You are trained to fix and care for turbofoxes, not mechs and femmes. Do not blame yourself for something you had no knowledge of being able to do. Not only that, but you had not tools to clamp the fuel line to stop the leaking and you had no extra energon to help replenish what was lost from the mech." Notch looked up at the mech, optics glowing dull as lubricant filled them.

Boltgear had to glance away. This would be the first time this mech dealt with death and it showed just how much Boltgear had come to find how hardened his spark had come to be dealing with death. He had dealt with it previously with both his carrier and sire that had passed onto Primus vorns ago. It was more so with his carrier that he had seen death as she enjoyed watching gladiators in their fights. It was how he remembered much about Skybreak having seen her fights as a youngling several times.

"Once you have yourself gathered, rest. We will be leaving soon, and I need my vet to look over Bluefire and the other four before we leave." He ordered turning to leave ignoring the soft hiccups coming from the mech. Boltgear knew he should have been a little bit gentler, but he couldn't, knowing there was a possibility of Howler's goons coming to find them. They needed to move soon if they were going to make it to see the next cycle come.

* * *

Optimus looked up at the buzzing that came and call to the bot to come in and found it was Blaster. "Blaster." The Prime greeted. "Optimus Prime." The mech replied in greeting. "What is it that you need?" The larger mech asked with a soft voice.

Blaster held out a disk to the mech who took it. "I just received a transmission from one of our bots near Kaon. It doesn't look good boss bot." Optimus nodded turning his chair around to insert the disk. A second later the holoscreen lit up to show a large framed femme of purple and white.

"Optimus Prime, I regretted to inform you that Beta Three has been destroyed. A mech by the name of Howler lead bots there killing many of the staff and rounded up the turbofoxes that resided there. I do not know why the Cons would need turbofoxes, but that was what they were doing. Of those that survived fleeing from Beta Three, Boltgear, Notch, Aquatalon, Switchshot, Seaglide, Jetway, Glowstar, and Phasewing are all that is left. Solarrun did make it here, but had been shot and lost too much energon to be saved." At this point they watch the femme glance behind her before looking back at them.

"For those that are around Kaon, sir, I advise them to find out why the Cons were corralling turbofoxes. If they did it to Boltgear's pack, then it could very well mean that other owners have had the same thing happen to them. Whatever it is they want them for cannot be good for us. I will try to help them make it to Iacon, but it will take a meta-cycle to reach and I do not know how long they will do without energon to refuel with and an injured brute. If you can send a shuttle to these coordinates, we will be heading that way in a cycle. Skybreak out."

Both mechs continued to look at the blank holoscreen. It was Optimus that broke the silence. "Have one of our pilots go and get them. With them being a small group of bots, we can let one of our smaller shuttles get to them and out without being detected. Even with those coordinates Skybreak gave us, they are still close to the Decepticon border. Have a few of our mechs go with to make sure nothing comes upon them. Also have a medic go with them just to make sure all are safe."

Blaster gave a nod and left to give out the Prime's orders. Upon entering the medbay, Blaster came to stop at Ratchets side to inform the CMO. Ratchet then turned to another bot letting the mech know to gather his medical bag. "Which shuttle?"

"He's to go to bay six. It holds our stealthier shuttles." Blaster stated gaining a nod. "I will inform First Aid, go and gather the rest that need to go with." With that dismiss, the cassette holder turned to leave.

A few breems later First Aid had gathered all he would and might need. Glancing around the mech found he wished Remedy was here but since he wasn't, and Ratchet was the only other medic here he would have to ask him. "Ratchet." The CMO turned to him at his name. "Uh, I'm going to be gone more than a cycle and I was needing to know if you wouldn't mind looking after Siren."

"Siren? Is that what you named the vixen?"

First Aid let a small chuckle out at that. "Well, she was Dawn, but I later decided Siren fit her better." Ratchet narrowed his optic at the younger mech. "She's really well behaved too. You don't have to leash her or anything, she'll stay right by you. I would have asked Remedy to look after her but he's busy at the moment." Ratchet could only ex-vent knowing just where that medic was.

"I will this one time, one time only. After that you will need to find some other bot to look after the vixen when you have to go on these trips." Ratchet stated pointedly gaining a nod. "I cannot have a turbofox following me everywhere I go in the medbay. This is a place for bots not some beast to galivant in."

"Thank you. You don't have to get her yet, she'll be okay. It's when I go home that she'll be waiting. She also has a few different ores that she'll eat at times with a few energon goodies. Oh, and make sure you have no oil cakes laying around, she loves them a lot and will not hesitate to eat them. Also, she like to be talked to in a normal manner, she tends to get irritated when others try to squeak their voices at her." He stated earning a look from Ratchet. "You act like she understands you mech."

That made First aid pause. "Well, you'd be surprised at how smart they can be, and Siren is pretty smart for one." Ratchet continued to give the mech a look before giving a huff of air. "Go, before they leave without you." The CMO watch First Aid leave before leaning his helm backwards to look up. "What the frag did I just comply with?" he asked himself before reading his internal clock and setting a timer to do and get the blasted vixen.

When that time came, he found himself putting in the codes First Aid had given him and entered his home. It was then he heard the low sounds of a growl from the small hallway. Taking in the vixen he could see the slight difference in her now. Her armor plating was thicker giving her a healthier look over all than from before with her thin plating that would do nothing to stop an attack. The thin line of wielding going down her right side had all but disappeared thanks to the thickening of her plating. If it wasn't for his trained optics Ratchets would not have noticed it at all.

"Oh, shut your vocalizer. I'm only here because your owner didn't have a bot to look after you." He stated, and the vixen did as told, though, she gave a tilt of her helm. "Now, get your back struts in gear and come with me. I'm warning you right now, vixen, you cause anything to happen in my medbay and I'll weld your tail to the wall." He turned before he could see the nod the vixen had given him. Every few kliks he found himself glancing back to find the vixen was indeed following after him.

It did surprise him with how short of time First Aid had the vixen, yet he had been able to train her to be this well behaved without needing a leash. When they reached the medbay, Ratchet turned to the vixen and pointed to a corner that he had clear just for her to stay in. "You stay in that spot, you move from there and get under my pedes, I weld that tail of yours." Once again, he watched the vixen moved to said area and sat. With a vent of air, the CMO went back to getting the medbay in order knowing at a drop of a wrench it could be filled to the brim with injured bots.

Siren herself couldn't help but stare at the bot as he moved around the room. Standing, well moving around, was Ratchet, THE Ratchet. Inside she found herself grinning at meeting this bot and somewhat happy at seeing the grumpy bot. Then came time when he would pick of a tool to sanitize it and each one she was able to name and give its purpose. She only knew about them thanks to the joors of reading and rereading First Aids medical pads. It soon became a game to her to be able to name them and state the purpose and at times sub-purpose of each tool. During that time, she failed to notice the glances he gave her since her processor was working to remember all she knew of each tool.

It unnerved the mech each time he took in the vixen. The look in her optics gave Ratchet a feeling of suspension at the intensity of her look. It was a gleam he could see in them that he had come to see that was not in others of her kind. That and the way the vixen took well to commands, but he shook it off as her being trained rather well. First Aid did tell him she was smart for a turbofox, so Ratchet left it as that. He had other things to worry about as a couple of mech entered for their scheduled checkups.

"Whoa, that's one slaggin large turbofox. Is it yours?" the mech asked moving to sit on the bed. Ratchet looked to Siren with a roll of optics. "No, she belongs to First Aid. He's gone for a few cycles and I got stuck taking care of the vixen."

"Oh, come now, Ratchet. She's nearly as menacing as you with your wrenches." Siren snorted a bit of air at that. Right, she was menacing looking. As if. Siren didn't know how to be menacing. Suddenly a ring of metal on metal happened with a yelp following after. The other mech that had come in, burst out in a strangle laugh trying to keep quiet as to not be hit also.

Ratchet let out grumbles of words as he went about giving the mech a once over. Once he was done Ratchet all but kicked the mech out before moving onto the next. During this time Ratchet had to give pause when a comm came in and from the way it hailed him, it was urgent. _::Ratchet here::_

 _::Were bring in three mechs from the field. One has sustain heavy ion blasts to the chest, another is missing a right leg and arm from being cut off, the last has been put into emergency medical stasis from losing too much energon. We are in route, ETA two breems::_ Ratchet shoved the mech off the berth. "Get the other medics. We have bots coming fast!" he ordered and the mech sprinted to do as such.

Ratchet them went into medic mode preparing his bay for the three incoming bots. His processor forgetting about the vixen in his bay as he focused on his trade. Siren found she was not prepared for what she saw. Three mechs were rushed into the bay as shouts were being heard all over. Information flew all over as Ratchet quickly went to the worse of the three as the two medics that came in worked with the other two mechs.

"I need a clamp!" Ratchet shouted using both servos to pinch two large fuel lines closed. "Fusetop, CLAMP NOW!" Siren looked all over before her optics landed on several clamps near her. With a quick glance at Ratchet and the two other medics as they worked to save the three mechs she made the decision. With sure steps Siren took a clamp and weaved around the berths and bots to jerk the clamp into Ratchets forearm gaining his attention. Without thinking he took it to quickly clamp shut one of the fuel lines as Siren made her way back to retrieve another clamp just as he shouted for another.

For a joor Siren did this. Each time he shouted for something she went to get it. Even for her size she was easily able to dodge bots as she ran about gathering things. At times it did become slick in spots from the mechs leaking energon onto the floor, but she plowed through it. Once things started to calm down did she go back to her corner and had to stop the shifting of her plating at the feel of drying energon on her pedes. Looking down at them she could see some having been splattered onto her underside and up her legs with her ankle joint down being completely covered. She needed a wash badly.

Ratchet hunched over the other two mechs, checking them over having stabilized his main worry. Looking up he gave Fusetop a nod. "Thank you for your help."

Fusetop gave Ratchet a confused look. "What? I mean, I heard you shouting for me for a clamp, but I was trying to stop the leaks from Redstorm. It could have been Chromedive."

Ratchet turned to the gray mech that was beginning to clean the tools used. The mech glanced over to them and shook his helm letting them know it was not him before jabbing a digit towards the vixen. "The floor is covered in her pedesteps." He stated and all three glanced to the floor to see that there was indeed several vixen pedesteps crisscrossing from dried energon. "I don't know how, but that turbofox knew each and every tool said."

Ratchet took in the vixen with narrowed optics, seeing the energon covering her pedes. Questions filled his processor wanting to know what is was about this vixen. Those questions would have to wait until First Aid returned but it didn't stop Ratchet from giving the vixen several looks as if to try and solve this mystery himself. It was only thanks to Fusetop that the vixen was even cleaned of the energon she obtained.

* * *

 **Do you know how hard it is to do a slightly unhinged character? I went over that scene so many times trying to get it just right that I still don't think it works. It is such a challenge to me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. A challenge to myself is a challenge that I intend to finish.**

 **That and i seem to have been introduced to the craze that is Assassin's Creed. I havent played them yet but my friends has been all but talking about it and it's been getting to me to try them out.**

 **wolf girl811 - hmm, love the idea!**

 **Steelcode - Why thank ya. It was idea that i had that just popped into my head that i went along with. I was trying to find something that was different than just spraying paint on her plating.**

 **And thanks to those who Favorited and followed! Kelrisathefiredemoness, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki, UniCryin, AyanoZonurai!**


	14. Wake Me Up - Avicii

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 _::Comm Link::_

* * *

 _ **Quintesson**_ _: You are the one named Kup. You are Cybertron's chief of secutity._

 _ **Kup**_ _: Nah, my names Teaspoon, and I'm Cybertron's chief dishwasher._

 _234324_

 _ **Rodimus Prime**_ _: Last big party of the summer folks! Let's go out with a bang!_

 _ **Ultra Magnus**_ _: Just once, couldn't your attitude reflect the gravity of the situation?_

 _ **Rodimus Prime**_ _: Not if I can help it!_

* * *

First Aid sat waiting for the flight to reach the location. There had been no information giving to him about what he would be expecting. How many were there? What bot was injured? How badly were they injured, if so? Those were the thoughts that went through his processor as the cycle ended to give way for the lunar-cycle. The ship would continue to fly still having nearly ten more joors to go and with those thoughts running within, First Aid knew he would not find recharge easily.

It would be a few cycles before he returned, and thoughts of Siren's wellbeing sprung up. Did Ratchet go to see her? Was she doing okay without him there? Well, of course she would, knowing how often she would hold real conversions with him and he knew he would never tire of them. It was interesting to find such a level of intelligence within a beast like her.

That made his thoughts stop. Should she even be considered a beast? In frame, yes, but in processor…no, she was more than one would be. It made him wonder to how she was doing. Maybe he should invest in a holoscreen like she's been begging him to do. At least that way he knew she would have something other than datapads to reread again. He should see about getting some more readable datapads too for her. Something new that she could read other than his medical ones.

With a vent First Aid drew his helm back to lay on the ships wall. Optics closed as he tried to will his processor quiet. It didn't help much at kliks later they would come back in force. So, he stood up and paced hoping to exile some energy to see if that could help get him into recharge. After twenty breems he knew it wasn't helping as he thought it would have.

"First Aid?" he turned to the femme's voice and gave a surprised greeting at seeing the familiar frame. "Nebula? I thought you were still at the Academy." He stated moving over to her to give her a hug making her give a small laugh. She pulled back giving his frame a look over. "I still am, just shadowing the pilots."

"Pilots?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I choose to learn more about piloting ships like this. I wasn't doing too well with the physical aspect of the Academy, so they gave me a few choices to train in something else. Since then I've been excelling enough that they let me do my first shadow mission." Excitement flushed into her faceplates as she spoke.

"That's wonderful Nebula! I remember when I shadowed my mentor after finishing all of my studies."

"Yeh, I'm hoping to graduate with top marks. That way, I can throw that in my sire's faceplates." She replied with a slight bit of venom. "He thought it was funny to send a message of how disappointed he was that I couldn't shape up to what he was expecting since I was sparked from him." Nebula gave a snarl at the last. "From the great Commander Longdive."

First Aid laid a servo on her much smaller shoulder in comfort. "Hey, don't think of him. He's just trying to get a rise out of you knowing how you don't care much for him. I know you will show Longdive that it doesn't always take the physical aspect of being a soldier to do great things." He said in earnest gaining a small smile from the femme. "I think you'll make an excellent pilot."

Nebula looked at him with her smile, then gave a small nod of her helm. "You're a really good friend, First Aid. I'm glad to have met you all those vorns ago." First Aid grinned even though he knew she couldn't see it, but Nebula could feel it for certain as her own smile grew a little.

"Are you sure? I mean, I was kinda…overcharged at the time and I swear I didn't mean what I did." He stated sliding into a nervous laugh as the memory came forward. That made Nebula give a snort. "Ah, that was one way of meeting a bot." her visor flashed in her glee. "Just next time First Aid, make sure it's on a berth and not the floor. I had a pinch in my back strut for a few cycles because of that."

He gave a small groan as he looked up before glancing down a little at her. "Well, if you were a bit taller I wouldn't have run over and fell on you. Just so you know, you make a very comfy place to lay on to recharge."

Her jaw sprung open at his words before a laugh erupted from her vocalizer. "You aft!" she said giving him a push to his upper arm as he gave his own chuckle. "At least I don't weight five hundred tons."

"I do not!" he yelled with good humor. "I will have you know femme, I am of good weight for a mech of my size."

"Uhum, keep telling yourself that my friend." A yell for Nebula was heard making both glance over to the area. "Well, looks like I have work to get back to. We still have nine joors to go so try and get some recharge, okay?" He gave a nod to her. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask for Aid. We don't know what we may expect with being so close to Decepticon controlled area. Be prepare if a fire fight happens." She then jerked her helm to a berth. "Get some recharge, it'll help past the joors too."

"Will you be getting some recharge also?" he asked heading to the berth turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, once my shadowee's shift is over." She replied turning to walk back towards the pilot's den. "After this is done, we should go out for some energon. It's been a while since we did so." That was the last First Aid hear her say before she had gone too far for his audios to pick up her voice. With a few wiggles on the berth he settled himself to inter recharge, this time taking less time than before.

* * *

First Aid came out of recharge with a jerk before giving his helm a shake to clear it some. It was then he took notice of the shift in gravity telling him that they were descending to the ground. They had arrived at the location and so, he readied his medbag in case there was any that needed fixed. Glancing up he found Nebula walking over to him as she readied a gun held in her servos.

"Do you really think we will need that?" he asked making the femme look up. She gave a small shrug. "You can never be too careful. More so where we are at." The ship gave several jerks before settling on the ground. "You ready?" she asked as the hatch started to lower.

"As much as I ever will, Neb." He replied.

"Hey, don't worry as much, our scanners didn't pick anything up around us so we're clear at the moment." She informed the medic. "We even did a few round-a-bouts of the area to make sure. Though, we should still hurry if we can. You can never be too sure if things can change in breems."

First Aid gave her a nod before walking down the ramp to look around. Buildings surrounded the small ship providing some coverage from the sky as they wondered through empty streets. "It's a little sad to know this war had destroyed this area. When I was last here it was a good market place and had decent bots to chat with."

First Aid looked to her seeing her stop by a building that had crumbled in on itself as she laid a servo on the remaining wall. Her visor dimed as her thoughts reminded her of what had been here before. "There are times I hate this war. So many have died and we both know more will continue to be snuffed." Taking several steps towards her, he laid a servo on her shoulder gaining her attention seeing the frown pulling at her lip components.

"That just means we would cherish those we are close with even more and will be willing to keep them as safe as we can." He stated. "Let's get going, we're almost there." Nebula gave a nod pulling away from the ruined building.

Breems later the two found the building where the coordinates lead them too. "Oh thank Primus! Took you long enough you fraggers." A large purple and white femme appeared with arms crossed as she looked down at the two bots. "Let's get this one the road, shall we?" she said half turning to the inside. "They're here bots, get those turbofoxes going. We're leaving."

"You're going to have to carry Bluefire, Skybreak." A voice stated from inside.

"Yeh, yeh, I know, Phasewing." The femme replied walking into the building leaving the two bots to glance at each other in question. Soon several bots and turbofoxes wondered out. The large femme came back out carrying a brute. "Let's get going, we don't have much time before another patrol flies over. Don't worry your little helm there, medic. Only this brute is injured." She stated walking passed First Aid.

Nebula gave a snort before following the femme to lead her to the ship. First Aid returned with a scoff but took to the back of the group. He counted nine bots and five turbofoxes with only the one turbofox being injured like the femme stated. Well, it made this mission a bit easier as the ship came into view. Several other bots went over to the group to help them into the ship with swiftness not wanting to remain there any longer.

Skybreak paused with one pede on the ramp before turning her helm to the side as if listening for something. Optics widen when she caught the sounds of jet engines. "Hurry! Seekers incoming!" she shouted running up the ramp ignoring the yelps from the brute that was being jostled in her arms. Quickly setting him down as Aquatalon took over, the femme moved back outside pulling out her sniper from subspace along the way. A rectangle shaped glass on the left side of her helm moved forward then snapped into place above her optic giving her the scope to snip.

"Move! Start the ship up NOW!" she ordered as the last few bots dove inside as the ships engines could be heard whirring to a start. Maneuvering the gun into position she zoomed in on her first target and kliks later she pulled the trigger. Without needing to see her work she moved to the next one and shot.

By now the ship was gaining air, relieving the ground of its burden yet Skybreak stood unaffected by the sways as she moved to another target. Balls of fire were shown in the sky in the distance as the ship lifted into the sky with speed being gained. With the three hits she took out in near rapped succession, the last two began swooping and twirling to make it harder for the femme to fire upon them.

With a sneer on her lips she pulled her gun up knowing it would be useless to try and follow them at the speeds they used to keep from being shot out of the sky. Turning, Skybreak ran into the ship towards the front with a servo tightly holding onto the back of one of the pilot seats. The pilot quickly shifted to the side to keep out of the seeker's firing range. A loud click came from behind letting everyone know the hatch was closed as several shots outside sounded off when they hit metal.

"Contact Sigma Nine! They're the closest to us and could help with air cover if we get close enough." She ordered as the ship tilted again before being angle nearly straight up. Yells of surprise were heard from the next room with thuds of frame hitting the walls from the inertia. Having held onto the seat Skybreak had kept her pedes under her making sure to focus of the radar that showed the two seekers. "Do we have a top hatch that I can use to try and shoot those seekers down?"

"No, this is one of our smaller shuttles, mainly used for transportation within the city limits." A bot answered for the pilot who was concentrating on keeping everybot alive even though most were being flung about in his evasive actions. Skybreak growled letting her optic look up quickly to the window before going back down to the radar. "Get Sigma Nine! NOW! Make sure they know you are coming in hot." The bot that answered her quickly did as ordered.

Turning on her pedes she stormed back to the hatch only to be jostled off them, the lower right of the hatch exploded, forcing her backwards from the blast. A screeching yelp was heard with a scream following it a klik later before Skybreak could turn to see what had happened. Boltgear gripped the jagged burned edge of the ships wall with one arm while the other had taken a hold of Glowstar. One pedes dug into the metal floor with the other bent where he had to kneel from the focus of the air whipping around him. Her screams were barely heard over the rush of wind that flew past the gaping wound on the ship, her frame being flung around making it harder for Boltgear to hold Glowstar.

Making sure to find servo holds Skybreak made her way over to the two as quickly as she dared. Helm swiveled around to find one of the turbofox shifting madly as the air force him towards the opening. Pedes now moving only on air when the ship shifted once more to dodge more of the fire fight making the air grip the brute fully. Optic widened as she moved to take hold of the flying beast but found she was inches too late. Glowstar screamed in panic when she found the brute heading straight at her at an alarming rate.

Boltgear nearly went with the two when the brute hit the femme full on, breaking the hold the mech had. He yelled for the femme feeling large servos grip him before his own hold on the ships walls falter. Both stared as the femme and brute tumbled in the air before the distance lost them into tiny specs. Glowstar's screams still ringing in their audios. Skybreak quickly looked behind her to the other bots to find many had found servo holds to grip while the remaining turbofoxes had taken to bumping into the opposite side of the hatch.

It was at that time she found only three huddled there meaning the screeching yelp she had heard first had been from a turbofox. From the three she could see, both Bluefire and Grip were the ones to have flown out from the hole leaving Nethertide, Goldrush, and Coreshock as Boltgear's remaining pack.

"How much more must I loss to those fraggin' FRAGGERS!" Boltgear yelled out, optics blazing in his rage.

"Skybreak!" the femme turned to see a bot half hanging out from the doorway into the pilot's den. "Sigma Nine is here! We were able to contact them!"

The purple and white femme shifted back to look out of the hole her grip of the walls never loosening. As the bot had stated a patrol of Autobot seekers swooped down onto the two Decepticons quickly taking them on. Three of the six broke off to surround the shuttle as their brothers continued to follow the Cons to make sure they couldn't keep on the shuttles tail.

Now that the shuttle didn't have Decepticons after it, the ship's speed slowed letting the air pressure soften from within. Though none made to move from their holds until the ship landed where Sigma Nine was stationed. First Aid glanced around taking in the looks of shock, anger, and loss that had taken a hold in the bots they rescued.

His focus turned to Nebula when he felt her servo on his lower arm. A frown pulled at her lip components as she also took in the bots. "They've lost so much."

First Aid glanced back to them to see them huddle in a group to help comfort each other. All but Boltgear who seethed in his rage and anger. "Yet, we both know more will be lost as this war continues as it does." Nebula lowered her helm as that. "And there's not much we can do, is there." All he could returned was a shake of his helm and he felt her grip tighten some on his arm plating.

* * *

Siren grinned on the inside as she dodged between Ratchet legs making the mech fume and waved the wrench in servo threateningly at her. All that made her do was bark out in her own way of laughing, and hey, the patient was done being fixed anyway. Nearly three cycles into her stay with Ratchet, Siren found that the Medbay was where the mech literally worked and recharged. Where he recharged was a room off from the Medbay that held his berth, desk, and several other things that showed he lived there. That meant Siren grew bored quickly.

Many of the datapad the mech held were pretty much the same as the ones First Aid had and so already knew what they would say. So, she took things into her pedes to give her the entertainment she was craving for. That entertainment was messing with Ratchet. "Primus! I will never watch that fraggin vixen again for that mech! I would sooner jump into the slag pit before doing it again!"

Glance back to the mech only to duck her helm at a flying wrench that zoomed by to close for comfort. "Do you want me to take her for a walk? The vixen's probably just pint up with energy." Finals perked at the mention of even stepping outside. Outside was really tempting for her.

The bot that had suggested such thing had been none other than Wheeljack. Okay, maybe not the mech she wanted to be around seeing as said mech had just gotten a leg reattached from one of his project blowing up near him. It was also probably the reason the mech smelled of explosives like it was his own scent with a bit of rubber underlining it. You know what, if she gets blown sky high it'll be worth it if it meant not staying in the medbay for another breem.

With shifting hops, she gave a small whine gaining both mech's attention. "See! Told you it could be that!"

"Fine, I could use a few joors away from that slaggin pest of First Aid's pet! Get going then." Without further encouragement the white mech hopped off the berth and moved to the vixen. He glanced around seeing only a vest on the turbofox but could not find the leash. "The vixen doesn't seem to have a leash, Ratchet."

"Uh, oh, just go, the vixen will follow you. First Aid trained her not have need of one." He stated turning away from the two. "Oh, and her names Siren."

Wheeljack glanced to the vixen that sat waiting. "Well, Siren, let's get going." His fins flashing bright blue momentarily taking her focus before she gave a yip and bounced around the mech in eagerness. He gave a chuckle and walked out of the medbay into the hall with Siren following. Too focused on getting out of the building she didn't see Ratchet glance over his shoulder towards her with a frown and narrowed optics.

Wheeljack took to watching the vixen that kept to the right of him, never wavering very far from him. "First Aid mush have trained you well. I wonder what his techniques are to achieve such a thing." Siren didn't stop the optic roll at him mutterings. As the mech was a scientist she figured he was taking in observations of her as they went. He must not be around many turbofoxes then if he's trying to work out training techniques.

It made her a little weary knowing this mech could very well see more than what most bots can about her and that she knew a lot more than what was normal for her kin. Finals twitch back at that thought. Wheeljack would be the mech to devise such a conclusion about her. Glancing over to the white mech, who had his optics glued to her with a concentration that made her plating shift some in nervousness.

"Your optics are different." He stated stopping making Siren stop also to look up at the mech. "They seem to hold more awareness than what I've seen in many other cyber-beasts." Primus she was right, he's figuring it out and he's only been near her for a few breems. Wheeljack took a step back from her as if sensing her anxiety. "I do not mean any harm, it is just fascinating to know cyber-beasts could hold intelligence. It is not unheard of but very, very rare. You could even say only three records of such thing happening over the span of when Primus sparked the Thirteen Primes."

At this, Siren could only tilt her helm at him in her confusion. His fins flashing in his amusement. "You are not the first to be recognized as an intelligent beast." He paused in thought. "Why don't we go to my workspace and I'll let you see the records…That is if you know how to read glyphs." Siren only gave a slow nod trying to take in the calm why the mech was going about this. Shouldn't he be freaking out about this?

Then again, Wheeljack was always one bot that could take things in stride without causing much trouble. Her thoughts took over her processor, going over all that had just happened. So, she wasn't the only beast to have had this kind of thing happen to them. He even told her there had been five other accounts of it happening. Where they were walking too didn't take long and Siren quickly scoped out the mess that was Wheeljack's workspace.

The mech then went about searching through the mess of parts, projects he had, and tossing aside several burned things. Siren could only guess it was what caused the mech's blown off leg from earlier. "Ahh! Here it is." He shouted out in glee, fins flashing bright as he turned to her to show her the datapad. Cracked at the top and really old looking, but still usable.

"I've read all there was about the five known beasts that held bot like thoughts." Siren took the pad in her jaw before setting it on the floor. Glancing up at the mech she found him turning away as he spoke. "I'll let you read in piece. It is incredible to have met one."

Taking this as her que to read she settled down and once she was comfortable she began.

 ** _It is a delight of mine to have known such a cyber-beast. When I had met Mystic, the poor cybercat was injured terribly, and I didn't know what I could do to help him. I was glad that Grooves was with me when we came upon Mythic as he had training to fix cyber-beasts. Once we were able to move the beast without causing more pain we took him quickly to Onyx Prime—_**

Siren stared at the name in shock. This was the first one she was reading, and it dated all the way back to that Prime. That meant this was really, really old.

 ** _-to see if he could help the beast further._**

 ** _-Mythic was always at my side. He never left. I would find at times when I vented about the fighting he would always be there to listen._**

Glancing back up to the section above to the one she now read. It was like a gap between the two. That meant some of the journal had some of the file corrupted over time leaving large gaps. It made sense with just how old the text was telling her.

 ** _-Mythic has been acting worrisome lately. So much that I go to Onyx Prime while he is not busy to ask what to do for the cybercat I have befriended. With Onyx Prime being a beastformer himself it would make sense that he would understand cyber-beasts. I do hope to Primus he can._**

 ** _-His optics hold so much. His fear, joy, and love. For once I understand now. I understand him. It has taken me many, many deca-cycles but I can finally understand my cybercat. It was all thanks to Onyx Prime who granted me to learn the way of speaking with beast speech. I tried to speak with other beast but found they do not hold the intellect Mythic does. I realized later after Mythic had taken a grave wound to his frame that I was granted the sight of his spark._**

 ** _He granted me the cherished sight of such a venerable spark of light that was our lifeforce. Mythic knew he would not make it to see the next cycle and it was his gift to me that I would be the one to see his very soul. That was what made him different from the other cyber-beasts. It was the spark of a bot that he held within the frame of a beast. No other beast held such a spark and it broke my own spark to know I would never speak with one such as him._**

 ** _-Vorns have past and not a cycle goes by that I don't think of Mythic. His golden optics, black plating, and the amusing way he would recharge. I miss him greatly, but I know he walks with Primus now and it lifts the hurt from my spark. There have been times I wished for his presence again. If only to let him see the bundle I hold in my arms now._**

 ** _But, then I would not have given my sparkling your name. He even holds your golden optics and I can't help but see you in them. Maybe Primus gifted you with life again, to start over as a bot and not a beast. I would give a thousand thanks to Primus if that is what happened, but even it is not so, I will still cherish my little sweetspark._**

Beast speech. Spark. It tumbled around in her processor of all she read. And the fact she read some bot's personal journal. Didn't even know the bot's name just that the bot knew of a cyber-beast by the name of Mythic.

"Have you finished the first one? I know there is not much of her life with Mythic, but it still tells a lot more than the other two." She looked up towards Wheeljack as he kneeled next to her. "Sadly, not many know of this. Over the mega-cycles many of the copies were lost and it was only on pure luck I found this one. I've searched about beast speech too, but couldn't find anything about it. Only that many bots who had beast forms could commune with cyber-beasts."

Suddenly the mech turned nervous causing Siren to eye him. "I know I shouldn't ask you of this but as a scientist I gain a curiosity of things. To know that you could hold a spark within you." Siren blinked taking in his way of asked to see her spark. Truthfully, if it had been any other bot that was a stranger to her she would have growled at that.

He still is a stranger to her even if knowing of him from the shows, but it was because of them she knew she could trust him. Well, maybe not his deranged shattered glass self. The sounds of shifting plates were heard as a soft blue light lit the area between the two. Awe fell on the mech's faceplates before he looked away kliks later. Siren had learned later, after opening the plating over her spark the first time, that it was scarred to be shown another's spark.

Having done so to Wheeljack, it told him of the level of trust she gave him by letting him view her spark. That she had let him see her soul that held all she was. Siren understood his curiosity about a spark being within a beast's frame. It was like he said, rare of that happening in the first place.

"I thank you." He whispered, this time his fins showing a deep pink when they flashed. It was rather cute to see the different colors that flashed as she let her plating cover her spark back up. Wheeljack looked into her optics in thought. "It's only fair I let you see mine since you gave me such trust in seeing yours." Her optics widen when she watched his chest plating shift aside.

Siren couldn't help but panic when the mech did that missing the way his fins flash bright pink. No, she could only focus on the pale blue light of his spark. It moved in a playful way that made Siren think of the times he was very enthusiastic about things. Just like Wheeljack had done, Siren had to look away. It was just too much to see of one's pure being of life. Though, she couldn't help but be amazed to have seen his spark.

Looking back at the mech she found him smiling, or what seemed like he was with that face mask of his. Siren could only guess he was with the way his optics were squinted a little. Suddenly he held out a servo like he wanted her to shake it. "Let's start over…or well actually be introduced like bots normally would and not through the Doc. The names Wheeljack."

Siren wished her mouth could move for she would have been smiling at the mechs antics. Humoring him she lifted a pede and laid it on his servo. His digits wrapped her pedes and shook it a couple of times. Knowing her name and that she didn't speak he went forward. "It is a pleasure to meet with a lovely femme as yourself."

Siren felt her spark speed up some at his words making her frame heat up. For the first time Siren found out how a bot could blush. And who knew Wheeljack could be smooth. Without knowing it, she found her helm tilting away from the mech but couldn't help but glance back at him as he lowered her pede. "I hope we can be friends." His fins flashed blue with his words.

This time her spark did a flipping feel within her. Siren didn't know what was going on with it and for now didn't want to know. With a nod to the mech their friendship had begun.

* * *

 **Okay, i don't know how Wheeljack came into it but he blew into this chapter without warning. I was just going to have him visit the Medbay and then, then all that happens. See this is what happens when my mind wonders while i write. Though i cant help but love how it turned out.**

 **Steelcode - Right, i can never be too far my my dog without her following me.**

 **wolf girl811 - Well, the wildlife has a different purpose that will be revealed in the coming chapters. Oh and i love the Assistant Nurse bit you did! As for the T-cog, Siren was born without one so she doesnt have the ability to shift forms. She's basically a monoformer, just not being able to have the choice to remove the organ if she wanted too. I would love if she did have an alt form but it is not to be. Brahah ohh Primus, Molten Master! It wasnt until you said something that i realized just how similar Molten Master and Sideburn are. Both went after red things...now i need to bring in Molten Master again just for that. Hmm, for Starscream, i havent really given much thought on what mash up ill be doing with the mech. I have a love for the Armada version but will see as the chapters come out.**

 **Whoo that was a lot to get out.**

 **BIackrose13 - (Grins) I think many of us have a love for the Doctor of Doom. Thank you for like this, its become an enjoyable story to write really.**

 **Secret - (Cheers all around) WHOOOOO!**

 **I want to give thanks to those that have Favorited and Followed! You all make this story continue knowing i have reader waiting for updates. MechanicalCaptain and Flightstrike!**

 **R &R!**


	15. Little Wonders - Rob Thomas

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 _::Comm Link::_

 **You guys make me so happy to be a writer. 4k in views since that start of this story with 85 reviews and 52 followers. I never thought I would get this far and I feel proud to have done so.**

* * *

 _ **Starscream**_ _: Nobody turns his back on me!_ _ **[Blast Megatron]**_ _Decepticons, feast your eyes on your new leader!_

 _ **[Megatron awakens and kicks Starscream to the ground]**_

 _ **Starscream**_ _: What the…? Megatron! You're…you're dead! I terminated you!_

 _ **Megatron**_ _: Fool, I cannot be terminated by a single blast from your puny weapon. I'm sick of your endless quest for power. Especially at the cost of losing mine!_

 _ **Starscream**_ _:_ _ **[To Decepticons]**_ _Don't just stand there! Do something! Your new leader orders you to slay Megatron!_

 _ **Megatron**_ _: You're a fool Starscream if you think anyone would follow your orders._

 _ **Starscream**_ _: Just wait Megatron. One of these days I will have my revenge!_

 _ **Megatron**_ _: You and what army?_

* * *

 _ **Siren felt weightless. Numb was the feeling she felt as her sight filled with blurring colors and objects that raced passed her. Dull pink balls floated up, a little bit from her as the speed she was descending at forced her own energon to pull from her frame. "SIREN! NOO!" a screamed rang out but she couldn't focus on who or where it had come from.**_

 _ **No sound came from her even though she tried to let something out. A dark dot came into focus within kliks that only grew larger until she was able to make out the figure. Blue optics glowed bright with panic as he reached out his servos towards her. "SI-N!" her audials glitched only getting parts. She felt tired. Unable to react to him calling for her.**_

 _ **Her sparked broke at seeing him and once again she wished it was possible to cry. What happened to bring him to be like this? No matter what he has done, Siren would always forgive him. "I'm sorry! Just hold on! You'll survive this." This was the mech she knew. The one she came to care for, so many vorns ago that it seemed like it had been an age since she last seen him. "Stay with me vixen! Don't you slip into recharge!" his words of demand were heard but he could see they didn't seem to work.**_

 _ **Even as he said that her vison began to blur and when she was able to see, Siren found his panic growing. A servo strained to reach for her, neither seeing the ground growing closer. She was sorry she couldn't do as he asked of her, she was just so tired, and it grew stronger. She could feel herself slip in to recharge in those kliks. Just before it claimed her fully, she felt the mech grab her and twisted around in the air before slamming into the ground.**_

Siren jerked online feeling her plating rattle all over her frame from the dream she had just experienced. Howler was that mech in the dream. What happened that left her injured? Why was she falling for so long? Nothing made sense to her about that dream. Normally she would just review what she had done that cycle, sometimes revisit cycles from before, but never ones that never had happened.

This had happened only one other time and that had led her to be warned to run from Howler. This one showed him going after her as both fell through the air. Her finals twitched in her confusion by what it could mean. If it even means anything.

"Are you alright?" her optics glanced over to Ratchet. The mech had his upper half turned a little towards her from his sitting position at his desk. It was late in the lunar-cycle and the three mechs had just been released earlier that cycle when she was with Wheeljack. "It sounded like you were having a flux."

All Siren could do what blink her amber colored optics at him before getting up and walking away. "Stop right there." She froze at his words not daring to look back towards the mech. Her processor ran through several scenarios of what could happen within these next few breems. "From what Wheeljack has informed me, you have a spark nestled within that frame."

Optics narrowed at hearing Wheeljack's name being said. Of course, that mech would tell Ratchet about her whether if Ratchet knew about her or not in the first place. She takes back what she said earlier about him, he is not smooth. Not one bit. Movement came, and Siren figured the mech was getting up from his seat, so she slowly turned her helm to look back.

"Get on the berth, Primus knows you haven't had a diagnostic done in a while. If ever." He muttered that last as he moved past the vixen to prepare for the checkup. "Now, turbofox." He stated firmly leaving no room for arguments that Siren let a few grumbling growls out. "Keep doing that and you will be grumbling about a dent in your helm as well, vixen."

A few more kliks went by before Siren thought it better to do as he ordered before he broke out the wrenches that he threatened to use. Slowly she made her way to the nearest berth and stepped onto them with a small hop. Her size making it easy to get on them. "Sit and stay still." He ordered as he went about her.

A flat green cord appeared from his right forearm. "Alright, lay down so I can reach your helm." Siren was hesitant to do so fearing what he was going to do with that cord. "For Primus sake vixen, I'm just going to check your systems to see if any of them need defragged. It's a wonder they don't do so with normal cyber-beasts. They might actually be smarter if that was mandatory for them." He stated waiting for her to lower on her belly to reach for the back of her helm. "It also allows me to see if any low-level virus' have become attached to you. Now, may I?"

Siren glanced from the cord to Ratchet before lowering. Wasting no time, Ratchet felt alone the base of her helm removing three of the top neck plating. That was new. Siren didn't know her plating could be removed having had it literally grown around her protoform in her first vorn of life. Then it came while she was distracted. A click and a cool wave ran throughout her frame and systems.

"Hmm, seems you have healthy systems." He muttered as he continued to work. "Need to record some of these readings. For a cyber-beast you have a very good working processor. Works at least forty percent more than normal, but could be upped higher while under stress." He stated then laid a servo gently on her helm to keep it from moving. "Just a few more kliks and I will be finished."

The time went by and just as he said, the medic finished. With a click the cool feeling vanished making Siren give a shake of her frame at the weirdness of it. It made her understand a little better why some bots fought a little bit with checkups. The mech then moved around the stand in front of her as she moved to sit back on her hunches.

"Your systems are all running at optimal precision." He stated as the cord disappeared. "Though, I would like to administer a couple of anti-viral programs. Your firewalls are not as strong as most bots so that will need to be remedied if you are going to be exposed to many bots within this city. It is a wonder you didn't offline when First Aid first found you as you were."

With that said she watched to mech move around the area working on the programs. It amazed her a little to see how fast he wiped the programs up. If it had been a computer whiz it would have taken a few days, maybe even a week. Ratchet was getting them done in breems of each program and when he had them finished he took a cord out, this one colored blue.

"You may need to lay down." He stated in the same no argument tone as before. With a roll of her optics, Siren making it clear for him to see, but did as told. Though, she was a little hesitant not knowing why she would need to and it just made her somewhat nervous. "Be prepared." Was all he gave her when the cool wash came over her again only this time a strong zap shocked her systems kliks later.

Siren gave a loud yelp from the zap and tried to pull away only to have Ratchet put his weight on her shoulders forcing her to stay down. Another zap came causing several jerks of her frame. This is what it felt like to get anti-viral programs?! When a third zap came Siren let out a growl wanting to make these zaps stop and promptly shoulder her large frame to the side to tumble of the berth onto the medic. Only Ratchet seemed to have known this was going to happen and had his arm circled around her as she struggled to get out of his grip.

A bark later and the cool wash disappear like before and the medic shoved her off him. "Primus, vixen! You acted like you were being forced to meet your maker. Those programs are going to help your weak firewalls gain strength." Siren gave a hard snort of her vents as her way of scoffing only to yelp from a painful spot now claiming her helm. "That's for all the trouble you've given me." He stated subspacing a wrench.

Siren grumbled as she walked away from the medic and his weapon of choice. "You will need to get some recharge. Those programs will need time intergrading and recharge is the best why for them to do so." She continued to grumble wishing she could speak just so she could repeat his words obnoxiously like a child would. That thought made her snort as she settled down in the corner doing as he ordered. Within kliks she was out.

* * *

First Aid walked with Nebula as they stepped off the ship. Another cycle later and they finally made it back to Iacon once the quick patch job had been done. The pilots wanted to be done with this rescue knowing the small ship would not survive another attack. "I won't be going back to the Academy yet; will you be able to get some drinks later?"

"After I get Siren settled and finish looking over them, I'm free." He replied gesturing towards the few bots that did make it from the rescue. Nebula grinned. "Ill meet you there than." She waved her arm as she turned to leave, helping a bot gather somethings.

Once First Aid gained the attention of the group he led them to the medbay for Ratchet to check them. First Aid could only do the basic medical attention while on the field. For the more in-depth checks, he would need the tools held in the medbay for that.

"Ahh, good you're back." Ratchet said moving to stand up seeing the bots that filed in. "How did things go?"

First Aid glance around the bots getting them to a berth. "We lost a femme. Part of the ship had been blown open forcing the air to vacuum her out after a turbofox flew into her." He replied in a low voice. Ratchet gave a nod. "Alright, let's get them checked over."

Few words were passed as the two medics went over the group before discharging them. "Thanks Doc, I'm going to report to Optimus Prime on what happened." The large femme stated giving a wave as she left ignoring the sigh that left the mech.

"Excuse me." Ratchet turned to see a mech that was half turned to stare at Siren who was still in recharge as the programs worked into her systems. "That vixen seems familiar to me. Who does she belong too?"

"That would be the medic that came with you on the trip." He stated pointing to First Aid as he helped one of the minibots off the berth. It was then the mech noticed another bot enter the bay. "Yes?"

"I'm here to bring escort them to a building to stay at until they can find their own living quarters." The mech stated as the group gathered near him. "If you would follow me please."

"Wait, what of my remaining turbofoxes?" Boltgear demanded.

The mech stopped, half turned to leave. "They have been taken to the stables at the Iacon race track. That was the only place to keep them." Boltgear nodded satisfied that why were being taken care of. With a nod to Ratchet the group exited. With no other bots to look after the two medics went to work cleaning and organizing the area.

"Is Siren okay?" First Aid asked glancing to the vixen. "She's good, just recharging for the anti-viral programs to intergrade into her systems. Her firewalls were weak." That had First Aid stop dead in his tracts. "You did what?"

"I ran a diagnostic on the vixen after Wheeljack informed me of the spark that's being housed in her frame. With those weak firewalls I'm surprised she was able to keep from getting any viral infection like she has."

"What?"

Ratchet rolled his optic at the repeat in the word. "Primus First Aid. Your vixen holds a spark. Wheeljack, of all mechs, was the one to realize it. Did you know this?"

"Well, I knew she was smart, being able to understand much of what we say." He replied. "She's also a bit of a hog." He muttered but Ratchet heard only giving a chuckle.

"Though, with knowing the spark within her and her firewalls, the vixen will need to come back a few more times to get them up to par. I will not have a bot with firewalls that can be breached easily be left that way. Too many times have I seen bots be taken as their sparks flicker out because of a virus reaching that far." He stated. "Leave her here for the lunar-cycle, she won't be onlining anytime soon. Go home, I'll comm you if she does." First Aid glanced to the vixen before nodding to take the CMO's advice.

* * *

 **First im running out of quotes for the beginning of the chapters. i have one more chapter with them and no more until i do other types of quotes. Let me know what other quote i could use or give some quotes from any Transformer universe that i haven't used yet.**

 **Sadly this was another short chapter. I couldn't figure out what else to add.**

 **Secret - Haha! My goal in life!**

 **wolf girl811 - You make a good point about that. the only bot that i can see going to extreme with that is Red Alert. Most of the Cons would get use to Ravage (though he can talk back, Siren has to type her reply). But yeah, i could see some bots taking a disliking to Siren and be weary about her.**

 **Steelcode - Well right now Boltgear cant really say anything about Siren. He lost the rights to own her when Heavyglide bought her. All that mech can do is stew at having sold her in the first place. that and he really can outright say its her when he only gave a glance over her frame not seeing the symbol.**

 **The Whispering Sage - GASP! Where have you been?! Its been ages since your last. Well i cant really say its a crush or just Siren feeling happy at someone else knowing about her. truthfully, im still deciding that course. I may end up making a poll if she should gain a relationship or not.**

 **Sakura Hatsu - OMG THANK YOU! YOU ARE JUST WONDERFUL! As for the metal thing, It was something i just thought up. With nonliving metal that would be right as you stated, to go about the chosen metals you listed. Living metal may act different and that's why i went with those metals. Or something.**

 **Now to give thanks to those who have favorited and followed. Angilioth, Eunice Pacheco, Sakura Hatsu, Rezin, and ryomy! Thank you!**

 **R &R**


	16. It Has Begun - Starset

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 _::Comm Link::_

 **A/N: So, this chapter will just be small things that happen that give way to the chapters in the next few installments. Basically, it's a collage of one-shots within this chapter.**

 **I hope I did Prowl right, if not I am sorry. I just find him a bit of a sodding prick sometimes.**

 **And a thank you to Steelcode for permission to reveal his OC, Steelcode. He hasn't yet put forth the story for his OC as of yet, and so, I thank him for letting me give his OC his debut. (That and for the impatient push to bring this chapter out)**

* * *

 _ **Jetfire**_ _: We should tell people that we're fanboys._

 _ **Optimus**_ _ **Prime**_ _: Hmmm…Not a bad idea._

 _ **Jetfire**_ _: No, I'm sorry! I was just kidding!_

 _123456432134567_

 _ **Sky-Byte**_ _: 'Who's the baddest shark around? Who's the smartest shark in town?'_

' _Sky-Byte, that's me!'_

' _Who'll drive Scourge into the ground? And never let old Megatron down.'_

' _Sky-Byte, that's me!'_

* * *

First Aid couldn't help but want to snicker at Siren. Nearly two meta-cycles had past and Ratchet had deemed it long enough to give the vixen another round of booster programs. She was just not happy that she may have to spend the next couple of cycles in recharge as her systems recalibrated to integrate the programs. "You'll be fine, Siren. We're just making sure you have some strong firewalls. All bots go through this at some point in their lifetime." All he got in return was a pointed glare and a huff of her vents as they push air out.

"Ahh! There you are Siren!" both paused at the friendly shouting. Looking to the direction of the shouting they found Wheeljack running over to them with his fins flashing blue. "Finally! I've been meaning to see if I couldn't borrow you from your friend for a moment." He said once he stopped a few feet from the duo.

While First Aid was glad Siren was finding other bots that have grown to know her, he still somewhat irritated at this mech. Almost every cycle he would come by to grab her for something that range from just having her there for company, while he was in the medbay, to trying to figure out beast speak. Many times, the two would forget even knowing the time while they worked on whatever it was that cycle and First Aid would come home to an empty apartment. One time, he did not see Siren until later the next lunar-cycle. Two cycles she had spent near that mech!

Putting a servo on her back he answered the white mech. "Sorry, Wheeljack, but she is scheduled for booster programs with Ratchet." He really worked to keep his voice from betraying his irritation at the mech. Only with the swivel of Siren's one final did he know she had caught the slight hint of it having the better hearing.

Wheeljack waved that off. "Then I'll have to come back for her once she's done. Shouldn't be but a cycle or so." He gave a shrug, his fins flashing blue in his mood showing he held no hard feelings for the set back. Thank Primus for the face mask as First Aid let a frown mar his lip components. "We should be going now."

Here the white mech laughed. "Yes, we don't want Siren to be on the receiving end of a wrench now do we!" Siren only narrowed her optics at her mech friend and grumbled. "I will see the two of you later!" he stated turning to leave.

It was when First Aid glanced down to find the vixen giving him another pointed look. "What?" only the flick of her final towards where Wheeljack had left gave him the answer. "What?! I can be irritated." Another pointed stare. "Okay fine!" At that the medic huffed, stomping a bit as he walked away. "Why does he always need you around?"

Siren couldn't believe her audios and the next thing she did was drop to her side and rolled back and forth as her vents let out several short huffs in the form of her laughter. First Aid watched this folding his arms at her display. "He's up to something, Siren! I just know it!" that only made her vent work harder in her laughter. "It's a feeling I get!"

Siren shook her helm at him. Oh, she knew that she's been spending much time lately with the scientist. Just like First Aid, Wheeljack has become a good friend of hers but she knew there would be times she would have to decline Wheeljack to stay home. But for now, she was learning much from the mech as he worked with his projects. Siren would make it up to the mech soon, maybe once she woke up from her recharge later.

* * *

 _ **-An Orn After the rescue-**_

Boltgear worked his way to each stall taking in his remaining turbofoxes. Going from a large number of brutes and vixens to just a servo full, he had to let several of his long time staff members off. It did hurt to know that he had to do so, but with only three under his ownership, he could not afford to have them. As for the ones he kept, only Jetway and Notch remained. He held no need for any handlers when he could work over his only three foxes.

Helm turned to the chittering call of his remaining vixen, Goldrush. Her finials perked knowing just what time it was for and began to prance in place once her optics landed on the cube in his servo. A small smile found it's way on his lips upon reaching her stall. "Now, just wait a klik and you'll have it."

Boltgear worked the half door of the stall to let him in to set the cube down. It was pounced on within kliks that was quickly being consumed. Just like his other two brutes, the vixen cleared all of the liquid from the cube. With keen optics, Boltgear noticed something about his vixen and quickly calculated the vixen's age. If it had been a bot that held very little knowledge about turbofoxes, they would not have seen the telltale signs of this vixen getting ready for a cycle.

To be correct about what he was seeing, he kneeled down taking a hold of Goldrush's tail. At the very base of her tail platings were veins of dull grey that would later vein off to the rest of the plating. It would have been hard for untrained optics to have picked up the discoloring to their pale blue, but Boltgear had been taught in his Sparkling vorns all about his trade. A trade he was very good at and would remain good at it even during this Primus forsaken war happening.

The only troubling thing was he would have to wait until Coreshock went through his first cycle as the brute had yet too. He would be wasting a breeding cycle this time around, unless he reached out to other owners that still held turbofoxes. It was a gamble, a huge one on his part, as there haven't been races to give prestige to selecting good breeding pairs. The only ones that would be were those that have been retired for vorns, yet, still of good stock in both linage and what was shown during their racing career.

Pedesteps sounded taking Boltgear's attention to the fading tail plating to the figure that came into view. "Notch, just the mech I need to speak with." Boltgear stood up while taking the empty cube into his servo to exit the stall.

"Well, turns out, I am in need to speak with you as well." He replied moving to the side as the slightly large mech came out. The owner raised an optic ridge at his words.

"Then let us talk and walk. It must be important if you sought me out as you have." He stated putting the empty cube in one of the cleaners for reuse.

Notch stood ridged, his faceplatings displaying a multitude of thoughts running through his processor. His helm lowered some in his thoughts as he tried to sort them. "I have been thinking since arriving in Iacon. Many lunar-cycles I have spent on countless thoughts that would run through my processor. That cycle…the cycle we lost Solarrun tore through my spark."

"I told you this before, Notch. You are a vet, not a medic." Boltgear replied feeling that this conservation would head to something ill liked. "There was not much you could have done for the mech. Your knowledge was to cyber beasts, not bots."

"You would think that frames of any type would still hold the same points of fixing, but that cycle, I found out the truth. We are severely different in frames to cyber beasts than I first thought. They are simple, easy to resolve with in need to fix. Bots, they have many more things to their frames that left me utterly unprepared for the spark I let slip through my digits."

Boltgear waited for the mech to say more but found he remained silent. "You will never let this go, will you?" he asked, but Boltgear knew the answer. He knew this mech for many vorns, nearly since the start of his cycles as the owner when his sire gave over the rights to him.

Notch nodded. "No, I can't. That is why I am here to speak with you. As I have stated before, it has been a thought for a long while. An orn has past and I believe it is time to look into other skills."

That made the turbofox owner stop short letting the vet walk past before turning back to his old time friend and boss. "What does that imply, Notch?" he may have questioned the vet, but Boltgear had a good idea to what he meant.

Notch vented, his blue optics lowering from looking to Boltgear. "I've enrolled to start medical training within the Autobot ranks."

Servo's clenched. "You know fragging well you are the only vet I completely trust with my turbofoxes. Why can't you get it through that processor of yours that Solarrun's offlining was NOT your fault! How were we to know that cycle would taking all that I have known and thrown it to the pits within a cycles time? I didn't, yet I'm not letting it hold me back. His offlining shouldn't as well."

"That's why I'm doing this Boltgear!" Notch replied raising his servos some but not is an aggressive way more so is a pleading way. "I want to be able to help both cyber beast and bots of all kinds. I am a healer, to any that need my help. I need this, Gear. I need to know everything in order to be that one bot to help all. To see a bot or cyber beast in need of help. I am not fit to kill, to snuff out other's sparks. It breaks my spark to know I could be forced into that with the way this war is com-"

Notch let his optics widen when Boltgear quickly stepped towards him to lay a servo over his mouth, stopping any other words that would have come out. Boltgear gave a sigh. "I can not force you to not go after something that you truly feel you need to. I just want to know if the vet I have had for vorns will continue to be that vet I need. That, and I don't want to lose a longtime friend to the Autobot's glitched cause. I've already lost so much."

Notch nodded making the mech's servo move with his movements. Boltgear took his servo away as the two stood there, not looked anywhere else. A smile slowly appeared on Notch's face. "No other vet would dare come to you. You're temper alone keeps you from getting another in my place. They can't handle you, like I can, during your cycle of fits." His smile grew when Boltgear let a scowl show. "I do not have a temper!" with that the mech swiftly turned and stomped away. "Go, see if I care when this slaggin war demands you away when I need you here for my turbofoxes!"

Notch continued to hold a grin as he jogged to catch up with his boss, one he would still think as his boss even when he joined with the Autobot medical ranks. How could he let vorns of working with this mech just go, as if it was just something he could forget? For all of that time, since he came to work with the volatile mech that had just gained complete ownership of the ranch? No, he would remain near Boltgear's side till Primus called his spark to the Matrix, as it felt right to say by the mech's side.

* * *

 _ **-Three Orns after the rescue-**_

Prowl sat at his desk looking through reports. A frown stayed on his lips as he read through them. Swiftly, he picked up another datapad to look for a report that had been filed over three orns ago, that he still remembered well enough about. It had been the repot for the rescue operation that made fixing the shuttle used a little costly, but help citizens out of Decepticon territory.

But it wasn't the citizens that held his interest the most, but of the cyber beasts under the care of those bots. Boltgear wasn't the only owner to have been raided for turbofoxes or other cyber beasts. Over time, Prowl was finding something similar within the reports regarding any cyber beast and the amount he had collected was astounding. Nearly five hundred reports were related to dealings with beasts alone.

Some of the reports Prowl was able to pass by as they didn't hold the elements that many were showing and so didn't need to be put in with the stack that held his main interest. What would bots need cyber beasts for? What is the main reasoning for such raids to gather all beasts of any type? From Cyber-cats to Hellhounds to Turbofoxes it raised questions for the mech.

It wasn't until the latest report from Hound and his giga wolf hound, Steelcode, that had been the one to break through into this mystery. It had been the one piece that gave Prowl the needed information to connect all of the reports he had collected. The report Hound had given had been brutal in the form of greyed frames of cyber beasts, the count alone was staggering at thirty-four frames. Many showed fatal wounds to the neck platings, tears and bite marks all over the frames of these beasts. Energon covered much of the floor with some flecked up halfway up the walls in an area in the front of the building.

To Prowl, it was almost like a graveyard to discard the frames of the cyber beast. That, itself gave Prowl what he was needing for these reports. Everything from the raids of racing owners to regular bot's cyber beasts being stolen, now had solid reasoning for them. It also gave more awareness to the Gladiator rings having stopped since the Decepticons have risen in numbers and have been gaining territory ever since.

Instead of bots fighting each other while other bots took bets on said fights, it was now beasts being pitted against one another. From the number of frames there that cycle, Prowl would have to guess it has been going on for several vorns now. It was still new in its operations, but they were gaining more clues about it to finally have the intelligences on this upstarting organization.

"This is there form of entertainment now. These Decepticons are all about sheading energon, no matter what it's from." Skybreak stated looking through the mech's completed assemble of information on the beast rings several cycles later. Prowl was thorough with his full report of this case that thanks to his effort has gained such attention.

"We are still looking into it for more information, but as of now, we are enlightened to this new development." Prowl replied.

Skybreak frowned a little in thought. "You probably don't feel it like I do, but it seems there's more to this than what we are seeing. The beast rings are involved with it, no doubt about it, but I'm getting a feeling this is the beginning revolving around this issue."

Prowl paused in thought, going over her words and reviewing all he knew on this large scaled case. "How do you mean, Skybreak? As of right now, there is no other evidence to support your 'feeling' of something more. What is stated within that datapad is what we have, and I find it does not point to anything but the beast rings. There has been no other evidence to what you say of it being more than what it is." Her optics narrowed a centimeter at his jab towards her. Most would not catch the slight change in his tone of vocal, but she has always been able to do so.

"Said 'feelings' have helped me keep my spark beating within my chassis during my fights in the ring. The cycle I stop listening to them is the cycle I get snuffed." She growled tossing the datapad carelessly onto his desk causing a small spiderweb of cracks to form. Prowl frowned down at the cracked datapad. "Was that necessary, Skybreak?"

Skybreak then tilted her helm some to the right with a plastered on a fake smile. "Why, yes it was, Prowl. You see, you have irritated me once again. You really seem to have a knack at doing so." With that said she turned to leave.

Prowl slammed his servos on his desk as he stood up. "We are not done discussing this case, Skybreak. I would advise you to turn back around and finish this." The mech straitened up from leaning over his desk when he watched the femme slowly turned back to him.

She glared at him. "You are the last bot I would ever ask for advice. Though, if you didn't have such a blockage up you afthole, maybe, BIG maybe, on actually getting advice from you." Then she let another grin get plastered on her lips. "Have a good fragging cycle Prowl. You should think about getting fragged soon, it would improve that glitching helm of yours." With that, the door closed, cutting the mechs view of the femme.

His servos clenched the edge of his desk as he tried to rein in his growing anger at the femme. Every fragging time he had to be within speaking distance to the femme, she always grated on his gears. It never failed to bring him into a fit that lead Prowl tossing something either at the femme, herself, or just at something. This was yet another case as his desk went sailing through the air to slammed into the wall with the door that the femme had just left from.

* * *

 _ **-Four Orns after the rescue-**_

First Aid blatantly ignored the two as he walked through the already open door, stepping over Siren's lounging frame that was spread out in the doorway. He even went as far as to ignore the tri-colored mech working diligently to something on the wall several feet under the keypad to the door of his home.

Wait, what?!

The medic spun around taking in the hunched form of Wheeljack as he fiddled with a newly made gaping hole in his wall. Wires were all over the place with some hanging down from inside of the wall and a portion coming up from the bottom of the hole. Then came the signs of burnt marks all around the area

"What in Primus happened?!" At his voice, the scientist jerked a little having been too focused on his work before turning around to the medic. "Oh this?" his servo turns to point a digit at the mess of wires and open space of wall. "Yes, that."

Siren glanced between the two mechs letting her plating twitch a couple times in humor. "Uh, well, I was testing something in my lab to see if it would be able to travel to certain bots. It worked as it arrived here for Siren. She was the one to inform me of when it did that I made my way over here."

First Aid hung his helm with a slow vent. "Okay, but why is there such a mess of wires and burn marks?"

Wheeljack glanced to Siren, who by now was rolling back and forth barking out in her way of laughing. "It uh, glitched?"

"Do you know so or not?" He questioned the mech as he rubbed the back of his helm, fins flashing pink in his embarrassment. Siren settle back down but let her plating shift some more.

"Well, it wasn't planned for it to glitch out and collide with your wall." Wheeljack stated with a shrug.

"Half the time your works aren't planned to glitch out like they do. At least this time you don't have a missing limb." He replied turning away from them. Siren shook her helm as she stood up to follow the mech. Taking out her pad she began. _At least it was just that little bit and not the whole building._

"Well, if you look it that way, that is a relief." First Aid replied.

 _And before you ask, yes, the door doesn't work right now. That's why Jackie is working to try and fix it as it was his project that did this damage._

First Aid gave a nod. "Want some oil cakes?" A grin appeared on his face at the perk in her finials. _Where?!_ Taking the box that held them form his subspace before having to raise his arms up to stop Siren from nuzzling into the box. "Now, just wait a klik." Quickly the medic opened the box to take out a couple for the vixen, who was impatiently doing a low barking talk as if telling him to hurry.

"Okay, okay, calm down, here's your addiction." He stated setting down the plate that held the oil cakes which had a vixen diving towards them. He then set about putting some on two other plates. Taking them, he went back to Wheeljack finding the mech attaching a few of the wires back together. "Want some? Might want to eat them before Siren finishes what she has."

The tri-colored mech nodded taking the plate. "Oh, yes, thank you. I know what you mean. She seems to have a knack of finding the cakes anywhere I store them."

"Ah, so you're the reason for her fifteen-pound gain in weight." First Aid sighed with a shake of his helm. "I cant have them near her with out her demanding I share some with her."

"She does seem to love the cakes." Both mech then turned to a low barking hum.

"You are welcome." The medic replied having heard it many times to know what it was meaning.

"Wait, you understood that?" Wheeljack asked interested.

First Aid gave a shrug. "Well, she's lived with me long enough that I would pick up on certain tones in her barks." Suddenly he found the mech scouting up towards him in excitement. "Teach me all you know on that." The medic drew his helm back from the too close scientist before half turning to Siren hearing her typing.

 _He's interested in learning to understand beast speech. You seem to know more than he does at this point._ She stated amber optics glowing lighter in her happiness. _We've been working on it for a little bit now, but there are some tones I give that he still doesn't catch so it throws him off at times._

First Aid nodded in understanding before scooting back from the mech nearly inches from him. "Wheeljack, would you mind backing away, your too close for comfort." The mech fin flashed blue doing as asked having forgotten the mess of wires he was still needing to fix. At that time the three worked on deciphering some words from Siren.

* * *

 **Wow, its been a bit since last update. Was snacking one Swedish Fish trying to get this done and out on the site.**

 **verner2 - Its a possibility that she does. And thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it...even with some spelling errors that i know are about.**

 **Secret - You are welcome. I hope this states that long wait for you.**

 **wolf girl811 - Well for one, I dont think Boltgear would become a Wrecker as he only wants to focus on his remain Foxes. It is a good idea to make him one but i dont see it happening anytime soon.**

 **Steelcode - Thank you for the quotes!**

 **Sakura Hatsu - Knowing Jackie, he was probably too excited and it slipped out.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Geeze i hope the sun didnt burn you too bad. And yeah, Real life sucks when it sneaks up on you. Had it do the same thing to me just early this year.**

 **Now to thank those for Following and Favoriting! Really guys it mean the world to me knowing this holds such audience. Dr. Sparkeater (I LOVE THIS NAME!), Whowantsout, HeartLuvAnimeGirl, and verner2! Thank you!**

 **Read & Review!**


	17. Skyfall - Our Last Night

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 _::Comm Link::_

 **Core Coding – Spark (Another word for her being, their essence, as the Spark is what is them, is who they are as a being)**

 **A/N: Okay, it's been awhile I know. Been dealing with sickness and trying to get myself motivated to type here and there. I haven't given up, love writing this too much to do so, just when you're sick it sucks a lot out of you. And as you can see, there will no longer be Transformers' quotes, instead I will be using parts of the chapter song title for that part for now on. Kind of like a shift for the future chapters.**

 **So, for everyone to know, Siren is at the age of 8 vorns, 3 orns old in this chapter. That being said, there is a couple of time jumps. So, in the first part she is that age, the next jump just add to her years.**

* * *

 _ **Skyfall – Our Last Night**_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _And face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _And face it all together_

 _At Skyfall_

 _(At Skyfall)_

* * *

 **A vorn later**

Pedefalls sounded in a relaxed speed of a jog from the maroon vixen. The area between the Medbay to the apartments, then towards the labs that housed a bot named, Wheeljack, for cycles at time were known to her. With having walked these streets many times, both with and without a friend alongside her, grew to Siren being recognized by bots that traveled the same streets as well.

The first time she had traveled alone had made helms turn towards her in wonder of who's pet she was or why she was traversing alone. Over time, as she walked down these streets with either Wheeljack or First Aid they grew to know her by sight and left her alone once the novelty of seeing a wondering turbofox wore off. And so, most of the time she was left alone to her own devises with only a few bots, mostly a group of femmes, cooing at her as they gave her attention. She will never admit to enjoying those bouts of attention, never. Nope, nadda…okay, she did. A lot.

Soon the building she was heading towards came into view as she rounded the corner. First Aid was busy with training under Ratchet so that left Siren free time to pay a visit to her friend after not being able to for several cycles. Just like First Aid, Siren was being taught by the CMO to see how much knowledge she held and if she could put use to certain ways of fixing a bot. So far, its hasn't gone well with her fixing any bots, but Siren made a good assistant during times of high pressure of patients.

They were in the middle of the war she knew would come around with. Only now, did she know where at in the war they were towards. Well, as a good estimate as she would have seeing that the war took a good amount of time before hitting the points of losing Cybertron. As of right now, Praxus was the front of battle after battles over the two fractions. Many of the patients being brought to the Medbay were manly civilians from Praxus in need of medical attention. The Autobots were split between getting bots evacuated and fighting off the Decepticons that were pushing against them. It made holding the line in Praxus harder.

Slowing down to a walk, Siren weaved her way past mechs and femmes coming and going from the labs. At this time, many were taking breaks from their works or projects, so the hallways were a bit packed as she made her way to the one lab the usually housed the bot she was looking for. Soon Siren was nosing the pad that held his code to allow the door to open and the sounds that greeted her were of a boom and a thud.

Slowly, Siren inched her helm through the door to glance around for the mech. What she found was blacken walls with said mech working himself out from the wall that held a slight indent of his frame. His hips up were blackened, but faded to grey, then to his normal colors the lower she looked on his legs. Her plating twitched as she watched the mech struggle to get his last arm free of the wall, but she found it was a lost cause.

Chittering noises alerted the mech, making him pause and turn to Siren's area at the doorway. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, just get over here and help me out of the wall." Siren's amber optics brightened in her mirth as she took a few kliks to settle herself down. Once she did, she made her way over to leap up with the top of her pedes. Using her claws, she wiggled them in to make a wedge between his arm plating and the wall. With a couple hard jerks together were they able to free his remain limb from the wall.

Wheeljack then went about dusting off his chassis like it was nothing even though he still remained covered in black. "I thank you for the assistance, Siren." She could only shake her helm at him before giving the mech a pointed look as if asking 'what blew up this time?'. Wheeljack crossed his arms with a pout, fins flashing a deep pink. "Don't give me that look. I was only trying to make something to help you with your medical work."

At that announcement Siren's finials perked as she gave her helm a tilt in question for him to continue. The mech waved her over to him as he led her to the middle of the lab. There sat a table with the project he had been working on all blown apart with some of the smaller pieces being imbedded into the ceiling. Siren took this time to take her datapad. _You sure know how to disembowel things even without trying._

Wheeljack returned with a frown at her words, even though she couldn't see it, before going back to take in the damage of his side project. Pieces were moved around with the main body being lifted to see underneath. The mech gave a sigh as he put it back down. "I'm going to have to redo the whole thing. Everything was burnt and torn to pieces in some areas."

 _What was it supposed to be? You said it was to help with my medical work._ Siren asked while Wheeljack thumbed his chin in thought as he glanced around the table of his ruined project. "It was to help give you the pliability to be able to fix bots since you can't with the pedes you have as they don't move in the way you need them to do so." He gave a shrug at the end. "I knew you were getting frustrated with not being able to help like you've been wanting too, so this was what I thought up. It **was** going to be a prototype."

Siren looked at the project in awe wishing she could smile at the thoughtfulness of her friend. _What was the design? How would I have been able to use it?_

He gave her a grin, fins flashing brightly in blue. "See, all I would have to do was install it, well, once I was able to hammer out all the bugs before servo. It would've been placed in-between your shoulder joint along your spinal strut just underneath your plating. The way I had it planned was when you were in need of them these two platings would lift up..." He pointed to the plates just behind her shoulders that were a few inches from the spinal strut. "…and you would be able to use your extra arms. Well, they're called prosthetics actually and I haven't really worked out if it'll be two for four yet."

 _That sounds amazing, Wheeljack, thank you! It would help with what I would need them for._ Siren nudged the scientist with her nose on the upper part of his arm after he read her pad. His fins flashed blue making his optics brighten as he gave a small wave of his servo. "It was nothing, Siren. I knew I could create something to help you and so, I've been working on this for a bit."

 _It's still sweet of you Wheeljack to think of doing that for me. Primus, having that would help distinguish me from normal turbofoxes. Most that know me, know I'm not truly one._ Once again, his fins flashed in both his excitement and that of his beasty friend at the possibilities this would bring and give her in the vorns to come. Siren vented as she quickly typed what she wanted said. _Well, what are we waiting for?! What do you need to redo it? I want to be able to test it out as soon as possible!_

Wheeljack all but jumped into action listing tools and parts for Siren to go and gather for him. While she did that, he went about removing pieces of the ruined project to see if the inside, or if some of them, were still usable for another try. Just before he finished taking it apart he was interrupted but Siren shoving him slightly to the side. He gave her a questioned gaze but quickly figured out what she was doing. Held in her jaw was the buffer he made for her to use with easy for when things blew up with him near.

The mech tried to wave the vixen away, but Siren stayed prescient in trying to get her friend to look at least decent. At least, getting rid of some of the soot that covered his front with the rest of him remaining clean…or close to being clean with the amount of times things blow up near him. Siren gave him a pointed look letting him know he would lose once again to this battle that happened many times already between them. With a dramatic roll of his optics, the mech relented to the buffing of his frame for the…how many times now? Tenth? Twelfth? Or was this the sixteenth time now? Siren couldn't tell anymore as it had somewhat become a routine system between them.

Siren gave a small jump up to put a pede on the middle of his chassis to have a better angle at reaching the top of his left shoulder plating. She glanced at the mech she was using as her support and gave a slight shake of her helm at him. It showed Wheeljack just how funny this was to her as her amber optic gave away the mirth shining in them. He knew after many times of the vixen doing this, that he never stood a chance of winning against her. His fins flash lazily at her in response before tilting his helm back some to allow her easier access to the front of his neck. After half a joor had gone past, Siren was finally finished and dropped the buffer on the table.

Wheeljack gave her a nod of thanks before Siren turned to glanced around the pieces on the table. In the joors that followed the two worked in rebuilding the prototype until it was time for Siren to leave when First Aid showed up. With a goodbye to the tri-colored mech she then glanced to First Aid in question. The few times the mech came by was either to remind her of home, Ratchet needing something, or that they have a ship full of citizens inbound to the medbay.

"All I know is Ratchet commed me wanting you to come by the medbay. He wanted you to meet somebot." He answered for her as they walked towards the medbay building. That made Siren wonder who it was that the grouchy mech would want to introduce to her. Only a few bots even knew about her and even that circle was a small one. Well, she was going to find out soon enough who the bot was.

Reaching the building she followed First Aid through the hallways finding the two were not heading to the medbay. No, they were heading to the area where most of the bots would go for small bit of down time to recharge or refuel before having to rush back off to another patient. Walking into the room she glanced around spotting two bots. One was Ratchet the other was none other than Optimus Prime…or was it still Orion Pax?

"We're back." First Aid stated earning the bot's attention.

"Finally, took the two of you long enough." Ratchet stated making Siren roll her optics as she stopped just before the two bots. "Optimus, I would like to introduce Siren. Siren meet Optimus Prime." Ah, so he was Prime now. Siren held up her left pede as the taller mech took it in greeting. Once done she took her pad out. _It is a pleasure to meet a Prime._

His optics widened at seeing the vixen type and reply to him. "Well, this is a bit of surprise. When Ratchet told me about you I was not expecting a vixen to be said femme he spoke of. You are well educated in knowing much of the medical ways."

Finials twitched at his words. Even though Siren was used to the surprise of new bots taking to her it still irked her some. _Well, I have survived eight vorns of being online. I was bound to pick some things up during that time and datapads hold much information to those that know to look for them. And I'm surprised my mentor would give such words about a bot. He tends to get grumpy with us during work._

His lips moved a little into a small smile at her words. "It is a pleasure to be meeting with such a unique induvial." He turned to First Aid. "I was told it was you that saved her?"

"Well, Remedy helped patch her up that cycle too. At the time we didn't really know about her being who she was. After finding out, Siren's come to be a rather good friend of mine. We even moved to a bigger home, so she had her own berth to recharge on."

"That was thoughtful of you First Aid." Optimus replied the small smile still stay on his lips.

First Aid could only shrug. "Well, it was better than being shoved off my own berth, so she could steal it." He muttered. Siren couldn't help it and tittered at remembering those times she decided it was her turn to recharge on a berth. It held more room for her than the couch. Siren leaned over to nudge her friend in the hip in playful pushing.

Ratchet had her arms crossed having watched the two many times already when they worked together. "Siren's a good assistant. If she had the mobility to move those front pedes of hers, she would make a good medical bot." At his words Siren quickly typed up a reply to let him know of Wheeljack's prototype before she could forget later.

Ratchet looked over it in thought. "Well, once I get the time, I will take a look. If I happen to like the looks of it, then I would be more than happy to help the mech install it. From the sounds of this prototype it wouldn't just give you the ability to help me in the medbay, it would give you better freedom of doing other things with them."

"That is good news." Optimus stated then giving a brief nod to the three. "It was good to meet with you again Ratchet, but now I must get back to work. It was also a pleasure to meet with my friend's students." With his farewell Siren turned to watch the tall mech leave the breakroom. It had made her wonder when she stopped fangirling over meeting bots she's known about since her previous life. But as she thought it over, having meet many over time, probably helped her lose the wonder of it upon meeting such bots for the first time.

"Alright, since the two of you are here, I want to give a test to you. So, get a move to the bay so we can begin." Ratchet stated in an order making the two lead the way. Both wondering what kind of test he would be giving them.

* * *

 **Three vorns later**

"No, no, no. You will need to move the prosthetics over by a centimeter and a quarter or they will rip the plating right off any time she brings them out." The demanding voice of Ratchet rang through the room as he quickly slapped the tri-colored mechs servos out of the way to correct it himself. "There, see, now when they come out they will not get lodged into the plating seem and rip them off. Now, before I complete this with connecting them into her protoform internally, are you sure, this is the final coding and design you made for this and had Siren approve it?"

Fins flashed blue in slight irritation of this question once again. The scientist knew he was just making sure this was the final one. "Once again, yes. This design is far smaller then what I first drew up as the prototype as to fit more surely to her smaller protoframe so that it does not create a lump at her shoulder plating. It has been tested by me nearly seventy-five times with each test being improved upon until I found it very suitable for Siren to give it a test herself to see how it went before you permanently integrated the coding for them into her systems."

"Also, if Siren had not been happy with this one, I would not have scheduled this to be happening like it is. And since you are finally happy with where it is, can we please continue. I don't think Siren would like to remain bare to us for very long or be happy that we took more time within her spark." Wheeljack asked waving a servo over the prone from of Siren. Most of her torso and back plating had been removed showing the vulnerable protoform underneath and soon, the reveal of her spark, as it was the last step for the intergrading the new system.

The tri-colored mech understood why Ratchet was making sure everything was in order as they would essentially be messing with her core coding in order for this system to run on her will, as it would become apart of her. As for the final design, once the prosthetics were in, they were there permanently. They would be apart of her being and would no longer be able to be separated from her internal systems. The frame part that held the prosthetics would be able to be taken for replacements or if need of repair, but the systems would forever be in her core coding.

Ratchet glanced from the mech back to his student. Well, more so an assistant after this procedure. Even then he would keep her on light duty until she worked the prosthetics out. It was just like learning to walk all over again with them. He would have First Aid work with the she-beast to help her along in the process.

The older mech gave a nod with a klik later delving into the inner workings that was Siren. This was the part that would take the longest as he wanted to make sure everything was set right and in place. Then, it would come to working the system into her spark, her core coding. Out of all the tests they had ran, they found their needed to be a coding for the prosthetics or they would not work as well as they had hoped. It would be more as if she had a few wires cut in her leg. It would still move, but not as she would have like if all the wires were together.

"Alright, lets get this over with then." The CMO stated.

After several joors later, the two mechs were setting the vixen's plating back into place but left the two shoulder platings off and one of the platings that went down her spinal strut that would cover the third opening. She would still need to heal with the prosthetics without the plating rubbing into it and cause irritation in the healing process. That and Ratchet wanted the plating around those areas to grow back in, so they form better around the extra lump, very small lump, but still a lump none the less.

It was after they finished did Siren start to come back. Having gone through something like this once before she had to groggily boot up her systems one by one. With still having the nullifiers still running through her fuel lines Siren didn't have any pain when waking up. Though she knew once they wore off she would feel everything that was done in the area.

"Ah, good, I see you are coming around." Ratchet stated moving over going over the data that was coming through. "You'll be like this for another ten breems yet so don't push it. Also, I had Wheeljack go and get First Aid so he could take you home to recover there."

Siren could only give a small gruff of air through her vents to show she heard before closing her optics. Sight it seemed was still needing to check up as it was all muted and grainy to her. At least she could rely on her audio as that had been one of the first systems to come back fully in working order. A breem later Siren heard the door open letting her know Wheeljack and First Aid had arrived.

"Are you sure I should be carrying her? She's nearly as large as me Ratchet." First aid stated glancing at the vixen seeing her finial lazily swerve around towards him.

Ratchet scuffed at that. "Of course not! You'll be pushing her home with the hover bed that she's on now. Carrying her would jostle her too much with such fresh deep welds. I don't want them to break and shift the prosthetics that could later lead to other damages to her frame." Ratchet handed the younger mech the datapad. "This will give you constant data on her spark. I want to make sure nothing blimps off as abnormal with the spark beat since we had to introduce a new coding. Make sure she gets a good dose of energon every few joors and if she seems up to it to eat some copper and nickel ore to help with healing."

First Aid nodded being sure to memorize what was needed. "How long will you want her to stay laying?"

"She will need a good meta-cycle for the welds to take hold. She may end up recharge the first half as the coding works itself in so we won't have to worry about her jerking around in boredom." Ratchet answered. "Well, make sure she gets home and recharges. I will be on my way home myself after I check in what's happened at the medbay."

Wheeljack gave a wave to the medic as he left before heading to one of his projects nearby as he watched the medic move around to start pushing the bed out of the door. "I'll see you and Siren later. I may even come over to see how she is."

"I'll let her know you will stop by." First Aid replied giving a nod to the tri-colored mech once went through the door.

The trek home wasn't too bad. There were still plenty of bots roaming around but less then what the day cycle would have held in pede traffic. Throughout that time, Siren had let her finials turn slowly around as the nullifiers in her fuel lines made it hard to do so. Already she was feeling quite tired even though she just came around from the surgery.

It was here the First Aid glanced to the datapad finding that the vixen was starting to enter recharge. Because of test ran before the procedure, from records documented, he knew that her spark beat slowed a little to what it was now when she recharged. So far it was good signs she showed that her core coding was being able to slow down enough to give time for the integration of the newer coding. The longer her spark stayed at a slower relaxed beat the better chances she had for healing faster as the coding wouldn't have to be forced to work harder to be intergraded. The only thing that would have the same healing process was the welds.

With a light sigh, the mech moved the hover bed into his room so if anything went downhill he would be right there for her. It would mostly be like that for the next few cycles as this was still too early for something to go wrong. Once he was happy with how she was within the room, First Aid went about to set measured medical grade energon cubes for her on the table next to the bed. Afterwards, he made himself comfortable on his own bed with a datapad and began to read out loud for his friend. Even if she was in recharge he knew she would have like to listen to him read.

* * *

 **Several meta-cycles later**

"Okay, let's try extending them forward one at a time." First Aid instructed sitting in front of the maroon vixen with his legs crossed.

He watched at her amber optic narrow some in concentration having somewhat mastered getting the prosthetics to come out by they still jerked around as they did so. Then slowly Siren was able to move each one in front of her view. Like many of there sessions, she found her vents cycling air through her frame faster helping to cool it off with the excursion she gave off. Even with it being a few meta-cycles since the procedure she still found she grew tired easier. For a time, she would be like that as she was in the healing process for a bit longer but Siren still found it annoying half the time. At least she was done with med-graded energon, that was a bright side.

Suddenly she felt the side of her muzzle sting as the right prosthetic arm jerked and smacked her. A growl of irritation left her as she glared at the offending arm. Having seen this happen enough times, First Aid rolled with it and moved the lesson forwards. "Alright, if you can, move each one in a circle slowly. Try getting each to do two rounds in one go with each."

Siren nodded looking to the arm that had smacked her and started to work the arm around in a circle like asked. They were small circles but still what was wanted with each arm. Once each arm went through two circles in succession each First Aid had her go again with making larger circles. By the fifth time around with making circles Siren found the arms starting to jerk more than before showing her exhaustion and failing concentration.

"Alright, we'll stop there." He stated and nearly laughed at the show of relief she gave as the arms went limp all around her as she plopped to the floor. "You still need to bring them back in." A return answer was a grumble from the vixen but slowly she drew them back in to their holdings. The small bit of plating that had started regrowing then lay flat over the prosthetics once the last was returned.

"Hey, you did great, Siren. Much better in controlling them than last meta-cycle." He encouraged scooting a little closer to the tired vixen. The neck plating flared up a few times in her way of saying thank you since she couldn't give him a side smile in return. It was here he started to pet her along her neck knowing it relaxed her some and the proof was when her optics slide closed.

"We'll just rest here for a few breems before heading to see Ratchet, okay?" His answer came from a flick of a finial. "And don't worry, we will get some oil cakes afterwards. You really did do a good job this cycle." All Siren did was move a little towards him to nuzzle his knee joint that was closest.

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - Yes, Siren would have a heat cycle as she hasn't reach her tenth vorn of living. As of the ending to this chapter, she has gone through her first one.**

 **wolf girl811 - Yeap! Notch is to become an Autobot medic. As for Prowl, being as i grew up with G1 and reading a bit of the IDW's issues i cant help but want to mix the two a little. Still had to have the table flipping come in. Cant go without it now thanks to IDW. And as for the testing bit...There will be reasons coming for that.**

 **Secret - OIL CAKES ROCK! So does Wheeljack. Jackie boy!**

 **Steelcode - With Siren, oil cakes are her weakness. Like badly.**

 **Sakura Hatsu - Well sadly, Meeting Optimus didnt involve petting as Ratchet would have informed the tall mech of her independence of being a person/bot. So, petting her would have been too over stepping things for the gentle giant. Or well, gentle when near comrades. Battlefield not so much.**

 **Now to give thanks for those that have Followed and Favorited! JustMe123456789, aback, .A, AnimeTheAwesome1, and FaeGhostReader. Thank you guys!**

 **R &R!**


	18. Fade Away - Breaking Benjamin

**Nano-kilk - half of a Cybertron second**

 **Klik - Cybertron second**

 **Breem - Cybertron minute**

 **Joor - Cybertron hour**

 **Cycle/Lunar-cycle - Day or night**

 **Meta-cycle - Cybertron week**

 **Orn - Cybertron month**

 **Vorn - Cybertron year**

 **Deca-cycle - Cybertron decade**

 **Mega-cycle - Cybertron century**

 _Siren talking through datapad_

 _ **Beast speak**_

 _::Comm Link::_

 **WARNING FOR PRIMUS' FRAGGING SAKE! There is DEATH at the end of this chapter.**

 **Okay, for information on Whizbreak, she is a very old femme. One that knows beast speak old. Was taught by Onyx Prime even. Also, I found I love her to much not to add her in. She just seems a bit bubbly to me that I liked.**

* * *

 _ **Fade Away – Breaking Benjamin**_

 _It's hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away_

 _Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way_

 _And I can't remember how it all began to break_

 _You suffer, I live to fight and die another day_

 _Fast I fade away_

 _It's almost over_

* * *

 **Slums of Iacon**

"Pitiful. This one looks like it hasn't had a decent ounce of energon in a good while." A femme stated disgusted by the sight of the cyber-hound that was caught in their trap, it's plated clanking together. Its once colorful plating of orange, dark green, and black was now dulling gray. "The thing is not long for Primus; its plating shows it is near to offlining." She waved a servo with a sigh.

"Its not like we can get better ones from the better places of Iacon. Too many Autobolts around to stop us and throw us in cuffs." Another femme stated raising her blaster to the whimpering cyber-hound. A single shot was done, and the hound relaxed its frame on the ground in a thud as the femme turned to her leader.

"We need to do something. Get a couple nice cyber-beast in our servos and we'll get a better sum of credits added to our banks. And to do that, we need to take higher risks in order to achieve what we want." The leader stated looking to the higher buildings that was the center of Iacon miles from them. "We both know that there, is where our bigger prizes lie. More well-fed, more pampered pets just ripe for the taking."

"Well, what are we waiting for Trailshot? It'd be better then the servo full of credits from these wastes of beasts around here." She said jabbing a thumb back to the grayed frame of the hound. "The only thing we would have to worry about is competition. We may not be the only hunters there looking for prey."

Trailshot grinned at her friend. "Then it's a good thing we're the only femmes in this job. And when we put our minds on a prize..."

"Haha, we get want we want." The other femme replied as a smile graced her lips. "Whatever the cost."

"That's my femme." Trailshot said.

* * *

 **One vorn later – Iacon –Sector 14, Apartment 64-F**

First Aid sighed heavily. This was not going as well as could be. "Sir, please, this is a checkup. Let us in to preform it and be out of your way." The medic informed through the door of their patient's home.

"NOT WITH THAT THING! I WILL NOT HAVE A TURBOFOX CHECK ANYTHING OUT ON MY FRAME!" came the replied of a mech. "IT'S AN ABOMINATION! A SPAWN OF UNICRON HIMSELF!"

First Aid glanced to his left at Siren with a roll of his optics. "Sir, please, you need this checkup. Siren is a trained medic that can do your checkup quickly and with practiced ease."

"NO! FRAG OFF!"

First Aid hung his helm in frustration before looking at the pad Siren poke him with. _It's alright, not everybot will be inclined to have medical help from a turbofox. I still have my own patients that I can do that I have dealt with Aid._

The mech gave a groan at that. "That's not the point, Siren. You've been a medical personal for a good seven orns now when you gained full control of your new arms. Then you add the time in which you were an assistant and many bots would know you well."

Siren shook her helm at her friend. _Yes, but most house calls leave bots like this one, a little weirded about having me be the one to do the checkup. Their minds are not as open to this as many bots are that have seen me regularly. You will have to do this one. I will head to the next patient and see you later after work._

First Aid nodded knowing that if they lingered any longer here they would not reach the others for the cycle. "Just remember, we have to meet Remedy at Old Maccadam's Oil House. It's a demand, not an invitation, so we have to be there." Siren just hung her helm at that remembering the last time their co-worker literally dragged them to the Oil House. High grade and she did not mix well. "I know, I know, I'll try to keep him at bay from you this time." A smile worked on his lips at the memory. "Though, you have to admit it was funny seeing an overcharged turbofox trying to walk home afterwards with two other overcharged mechs in tow."

Siren shot him a dirty look at that and the mech threw his servos up at it in surrender, but she could tell his grin was still plastered under his face plate. With a shake of her helm she continued to the next patient. This one being one of her favorite patients by far. Within fifteen breems she dinged the button and waited for the old femme to answer.

The door opened to reveal a very small femme that only came up to Siren's chest plating. Baby blue coloring with hints of dark blue along the edges of her plating. "Oh! How wonderful! Come on in, my dearie." Siren followed the small femme into her home smelling the rich scents of energon goodies floating around the air. And the smell of oil cakes. Freshly made too.

"Is it that time again already?" the femme asked herself, zipping around on her wheels. "Time has been flying past me it seems."

Siren waited patiently for the femme to work her energy out having done this several times already. Unlike most that get checkups every few vorns or so, this femme, Whizbreak, was in need of multiple ones in a vorn. Many did not know much about her as she was rather old. Nearly dating back to the Thirteen themselves. That being said, the femme had many stories to say about her life to those that took the time to listen.

After another five breems, Whizbreak, took a seat with her vents fighting the cool her frame. "Tiring too fast anymore. Alright, begin with the checkup." Siren nodded and went forward with two of her prosthetics coming out. _**Would you open your access panel, Whizbreak?**_ Siren asked her.

The old femme did so as one of the arms came forward to insert a cord for readings. The other arm held her datapad that she used for medical only and read through what was coming through. "Did I ever tell you about the cycle I meet Onyx Prime? Or about sneaking those goodies to the sparklings when Prima was watching over them?"

Siren could only shake her helm at the femme knowing Whizbreak would start telling her stories whether she did know or not. "Well, which to tell first..hmm. Well, Prima had been given the duty to watch over that vorns batch of new sparklings. He had lost to…oh, I believe it was Solus over high-grade energon. Let's just say that Solus could drink most of the other Primes under and Prima was just too prideful to lose to his smaller sister."

"It was Solus that sought me out after the deal had been made to see if I would do this one simple thing for her and she would give me something in return. Being such a small femme compared to many other bots during that time, well I believe I still am. Anyways, being rather young, too, during that time as my onlining had happened, oh, thirty vorns before, I agreed. She informed me of what had conspired and what she wanted me to deliver."

Whizbreak grinned at her memories. "It was one of the few downtimes the Primes had during that time. So, they did what most siblings did to each other to past time and pulled pranks with each other." Her blue optic turned to Siren's. "It is sad that not many of their decedents know a whole lot about them as a bot and more as what they were as First of Primes."

 _ **Well, I'm listening. Anytime I come here, you tell the most interesting things about your days.**_ Siren stated to the femme as she looked back at the pad to move things around for the other pieces of data.

"I do, don't i?" Whizbreak replied looking further behind Siren. "So, when the cycle came for Prima to take care of the sparklings I had set about the cycle before servo to whip up a good batch of energon goodies. Then, I set about making sure to arrive at the center that held those sparklings to wake them up and give them a couple each. The looks they gave me when they saw those goodies was like I had become Primus himself." She stated with a laugh.

"Once all goodies were pasted out, I made my quick getaway through the vents as my smaller frame was suited to do so." Here she turned back to look at Siren. "Did you know, that those sparklings were even larger than I was? Through most of my onlining, many bots mistook me as one with me being so small. Anyway, it was later that cycle that Prima called for any sort of help as 'These little terrors are running amuck of things and not listening to anything I said'. No bot came to the rescue as Solus made sure her brothers knew of what was going to happen."

She turned her helm with a slight frown. "It was one of the rare times I had ever heard Megatronus laugh as he did. He was more carefree during that time…before he had fallen and betrayed his siblings."

Siren detached the cord and closed the access port while subspacing the datapad and retracted her arms. _**All done Whizbreak.**_ The femme glanced at Siren to find she was right. "Well, it seems I was once again lost in thought. So, how am I?"

 _ **Still functioning within normal for your age. If anything seems off, please, comm the medbay, okay?**_ A small smile reach Whizbreak's lips as she waved a servo. "Oh, you young ones, you worry too much about me. Here, why don't you take some cakes and goodies with you. I'll give enough for your friend and Ratchet too." She stated getting up to prepare a box of them with Siren following after.

 _ **It is my job to worry over my patients.**_ Siren replied. _**More so with one I have come to enjoy listening too.**_

Whizbreak gave Siren a smile as she finished up packing. "It is nice to have somebot listening to me. I do thank you for taking that time for me. It gets a bit lonely when at times I can't get the energy to leave my home. Here, let your friend know I said greetings." Siren gave a nod as she subspaced the package.

Three more patients later, she made her way to Ratchet for him to look the data over. Within Whizbreak's data she had left a note for the CMO. The femme was just as she told her, functioning at normal, but there had been a few spikes in her spark reading that worried the vixen. It was a sure sign of spark failure. Not soon, maybe a few more vorns, but a sure sign that her spark was getting close to going out.

With her advanced age, it was a surprise to many that had taken care of the femme that her spark hadn't snuffed mega-cycles ago. It sadden Siren that when that cycle came, they would lose such a gentle spark that only loved the tell her stories and make goodies for the young ones that came to see her. Ratchet looked over the pad when he had been given it and gave a grim frown.

"You may be right, Siren. She may only have a few more vorns at best. It was bound to happen soon, but none were sure exactly when it would start for the old femme. The spikes aren't that bad right now, but once they start become more frequent and harsher we will need to visit Whizbreak more often to help keep the spikes under better control and keep some of her pain receptors dulled to the spikes." He agreed grimly to her notes. "Go ahead home. It's been quiet."

Siren nodded at the dismissal but stopped as she took out the box of goodies to give Ratchet a part of them. His grim frown twitched at seeing them knowing just who they came from. She may have only known the femme for a few vorns since the start of her being an assistant, but Ratchet had been one of the ones assigned to her care when he was newly made a medic. He knew of Siren's concern of the femme as the femme had ways to wiggle herself into your spark with only a few not taking to her.

"Finally! We've been waiting on you vixen." Her finials perked at the sound of Remedy's voice and found both mechs waiting for her at the doorway. Siren could only roll her optics at the impatience that was Remedy. "Now that you're here, lets get going." First Aid gave a chuckle at his friend following him through the door.

* * *

 **Five Vorns later**

Screams of pain echoed around the room with orders being shouted afterwards or at times both types being mixed. It was chaos as medics ran to, from, and around arriving bots and those already there being cared for in the bay. It had only been three orns since the first wave of patients had been brought in, but to those working to keep most online made it seem as if cycles had passed by.

"Another batch of injured are on there way. ETA ten breems!" a medic shouted after answering the comm.

Ratchet looked up from patching a fuel line at that, stress lining his face plating. "How many aboard!? Is that the last coming?!"

"Last shuttle to leave Praxus for now! Fifteen aboard with ten injured. Injuries varying from spark threatening to superficial. No number of which to which." The medic answered quickly. Ratchet half turned shouting for another medic to call in all servos to duty for this haul. And possibly more in the coming cycles.

The Decepticons had hit fast and hard to the center of Praxus, overshooting the line the Autobots were holding around the city that lead to Decepticon area. It had surprised everybot there as the Decepticons took three to five building down, killing millions in the area with the outer area taking the force of the impact of fight harshly. All of Iacon's medbays plus those around had been given over maximum capacity of patients as so many had been hit. Praxus had now become a warzone within the city as both factions fought over control of the territory.

"I need clamps!"

"Energon medical cube!"

"Somebot, please, help me."

"I need a replacement fuel line STAT!"

"I need another pair of servos!"

"Why would Primus want this of us?!"

"I think he's offlining!"

Siren sprinted around trying to give help to her co-workers. Remedy was elbow joint deep into the large chest of one trying to stop the flow of energon leaving the mech as he lay on the berth. First Aid was quickly patching up a patient having been able to get the mechling in stable condition. Ratchet flew to a femme as a shrill sound rang forth as she had been stable before but was now in spark failure again. Siren dodged around a medics legs coming upon her next patient, arms snapping out as she quickly dived into finding the problem.

Orns passed as several more shuttles came in leaving none to rest, only work to save as many as they could. Many were lost on the way over with several more being lost as medics worked on them. The floor was covered in dull energon with fresh energon leaking off the berths and of those still in need of repair. Arms and legs were covered in life blood leaving none free of it. Siren had seen much since being a medic but out of all the influx of patients she helped to fix and save, this cycle was the worst she had ever come to experience. It was as if Unicron had visited to wreak havoc on Cybertron with glee.

Making sure the femme she had worked on was in the safe zone to be left she glance around the bay. Her optics landed on a frantic femme holding a smaller frame in her arms. Her screams for help rang harshly into Siren's audios that the vixen sprung into action to the femme and the sparkling, one that held dark green coloring with teal as secondary highlights. Her datapad was shoved into the femme's face making her pause in her screaming's to look at the pre-recorded words confusingly.

 _Remain calm, I am a professional and able to help. Now, calmly state what is wrong, and I will quickly work to restore._ The femme looked at Siren with lubricant streaming from her optics as she kneel to gently lay the motionless sparkling on the ground in front of the vixen. Prosthetics were brought out as Siren gave a quick look over the small flier's frame.

"Th-this is Jetstream and I'm Micro, his sister. We were being escorted to the shuttle wh-when several bombs had gone off near us. We were in the middle of the pack s-so those at the end, closer to the impacted was k-killed. He had been held by our mother. S-she took the brunt of all that flew from the blasts and was killed. He was screaming when I came back to gather him." She replied trying to get the words out as fast as she could while Siren listened and scanned the mechling.

"It happened all so fast. We were ushered into the shuttle as it was taking off. I gave him a look over but didn't see anything that was leaking or that he had been harmed. He was screaming and seemed in pain, but with mother offlining we were both in pain from losing the bond with her. But on the w-way here he settled down and even fell into recharge. I-I don't know what's wrong! He won't wake up now. Please help!"

Siren glanced to the young femmeling, one the was nearing adulthood, and looked into the optic calmly and steady. It was her way of conveying to her patients, those that could find understanding in her look, that she was there to help and would do all in her power to keep them online. Micro jerked her helm in shaky understanding and Siren went back to reading her datapad. Her own spark skipped in fear at what she read. Without regarding the femme any longer, she pushed her further aside to make space as Siren hovered over the mechling. Arms snapped around the mechling taking off all thin plating he held which at his stage of living was not much. The sounds that rang all around her were silenced in her focus, even the sobbing of the femmeling nearby.

She quickly worked to unlock the mechling's spark chamber with urgency. She zeroed in on the tiny pinpoints of entry that had been easily looked over. His mother may have taken the brunt of the damage, but some shrapnel had passed through her into the mechling's chest. Nothing was leaking from the holes but from the scans he was leaking internally. Three entries, all three too near his small spark. His functions were shutting down from losing energon which was what lead to Micro thinking he had gone into recharge.

Siren found one, quickly working to pull it out and patch the fuel line closed. Next came to searching around his main fuel line finding that it held both an entry and an exit out of his frame. Seeing as that one had been a through and through, she patched all wounds closed, stopping the main loss of energon. While doing that, she had taken an energon infuser line out and put it into one of the mechling's lines to give back the energon he lost.

A shrill beeping rang from her datapad making her helm snapped to it in panic. His spark was fluxing bad. The last piece of shrapnel she was needing to remove with within his spark casing, closes to his spark. Siren leapt all focus to his spark casing and getting it to open. Once she succeeded, energon gushed out, leaking all over inside the mechling's chest and spraying Siren fully. Having had that happen many times she didn't even register feeling the slickness of it hitting her plating.

A scream was heard dully, probably from Micro at the sight she was seeing. This was bad. For his chamber to have been filling up in energon had put stress on his spark. It was part of the reason for his functions shutting down and the flux of his spark. No wonder Siren found very little leaking on his frame. Most of it had been leaking into the spark chamber itself. The shrill of her pad rang even more and with her very optics, as she worked to stabilized his spark now that it was free of the pressuring energon buildup, she watched it flicker.

Fear gripped her own spark. She snapped her helm up to find the nearest medic in panic. She needed to do a spark transfer NOW if she was going to save this mechling. With a large intake of air, she gave a harsh penetrating howl as she typed what she needed now. Everyone turned to her in surprise, all still busy with their own patient's lives. First Aid had come to know the vixen well enough over the vorns and let Cogtock take over to rush to her side. Not saying anything he took the pad, wiping some of the energon residue away some to read what was covered.

Dropping it to the ground he sprinted to get a canister to hold the spark as Siren worked to coat her arms in a gel that all medics carried in emergencies like this. The gel kept the spark from snuffing out while in transfer of chamber to canister. It helped to keep the spark fueled for the tiny few kliks it took. When First Aid came back, slamming his knee joints on the floor in his haste. Siren didn't wait and delved into the mechling's chamber.

The flickering had worsened in the time they gathered the necessary items and she feared it may have been too late. Taking gentle hold of the spark she watch with intensity in her optics at the spark and froze. With a final flicker from the spark just as she took ahold, it blinked out. For good.

Micro's screamed of anguish ripped through Siren as she was shoved aside Jetstream's graying frame. She gather his small frame in her arms and rocked him. Her agony sounded in echoes within Siren, who could only stare in disbelief. She had his spark, knew that a klik later she would have been passing the little ball of pure light into its temporary holding. Only, that had not happened, and she had lost her patient.

"GET AWAY!" Siren blinked suddenly to look at Micro, optics wide. "GET AWAY!" Still too into her shock, she didn't move, even with First Aid pulling at her shoulders saying something to her. All but those two younglings held her focus, everything else was mudded and far off to her audios.

Next thing that happened, the femmeling threw a fist at Siren, screaming. "YOU KILLED HIM! MONSTER!" First Aid took over and dragged the vixen from the femmeling's pained rage and sorrow. Siren didn't understand why this hit her so hard of the sparklings offlining. There had been other times she worked to save a spark from blinking out, that did. So why did this little ones death hit her this hard to put her into shock?

* * *

 **...**

 **hmmmm...**

 **wolf girl811 - I know, I adore Jackie. I would not know what kind of nicknames Siren would have been given but yes Sparklings all love pets. Any kind to be honest. Wheeljack is an inventor so ;it was something i could see him doing for her as a friend. As for her be biped...ehhh, it wouldn't be the same if she gained that ability.**

 **Sakura Hatsu - Probably, wouldn't put it past the tall mech. Always need a bang with him around.**

 **Steelcode - I glad to be feeling better myself. sucks being sick.**

 **To those that have followed and favorited Thank you. wolf girl811 and Lirg123!**

 **Read & Review.**


	19. AN

Okay, I dont know when i will be able to update next as my computer decided to crash on me. Im right now using a friends computer to get this out real quickly to inform my readers it could be a while before the next chapter can get out.

Also, i found out some things with the latest comics that came out from IDW that has thrown shit out of the blasted window.

 **SPOILER COMING UP FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW YET! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DO NOT READ PAST THIS PART!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT THE FUCK IDW?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DID THEY DO THIS ON PURPOSE TO US AS READERS?

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOW THE FUCK CAN **SHOCKWAVE** BE **ONYX PRIME**!? AND BUMBLEBEE IS ALIVE!? but he was so cute as a ghost plaguing Starscream

This just puts a fucking kink in my plans for Siren...not that i will tell you what those plans are...or were right now.

And **UNICRON** IS COMING! I dont know what to think right now. I am super upset that **WHEELJACK DIES**. SUPER **UPSET** THIS WRITER IS Because its not just Wheeljack dying but apparently a whole hell of bots will be dying off is the newest installment of Transformers. I love IDW for doing such a great job with all of these characters but damn, i cant help but get this way with some of my favorite bots.

Anywho, till we next meet my dear readers!


End file.
